The Rains of Redemption
by laurensnana
Summary: EJ and Tony are playing a game of chess involving the world and the legacy of Stefano. Good and Evil can be two sides of a coin. Can this fence be straddled, and who is really the most vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rains of Redemption**

**Prologue:**

**A game of power and intrigue exist between EJ Wells and Tony DiMera that plays out on a chess board only the two of them know about. Evil and Good become two sides of a coin, and is it possible to straddle this fence? Weaknesses are to be exploited, and the question is, which of these two is the most vulnerable?**

**Chapter I**

Lexie ran to catch the elevator, but in her haste, the file slipped from her hand and the papers scattered on the floor about her. She cursed herself for not taking the time to staple the papers, but she had been late getting Theo to Celeste, and the printer had given her problems as well. The time had gotten away from her, and now she had only six minutes to get up to Doctor Merriams office for her interview.

EJ Wells stepped out of the elevator and saw her dilemma. People were walking around her, none offering help, as she frantically tried to gather up all the papers in the file. Without her noticing, he began to pick up the ones he could reach, and when finally she looked up, she saw him organizing the ones he had into number file order.

"Thank you EJ, I probably would have been crawling around for another ten minutes!" Lexie was stuffing everything back into the folder while talking.

He looked at the heading, and saw it was her current resume then offered " Are you the candidate that Doctor Merriam is waiting for? I just met with him and he said someone was coming in. This is wonderful! I am sure you would be perfect for the opening!"

"EJ, it is just an interview, and there are others who probably have more clinical research experience, but I know I can do this if he will give me a chance!" Lexie had not tried to influence any decisions by dropping EJ's name, but now decided maybe it would not hurt to have him on her side.

"Lexie, don't worry, I will put in a good word for you, now just go on up and impress him with what you know, and what you can do for our Mythic medical research facilities.! Please, stop by the office when you are finished, I would love to know what was said!" With that, EJ gave her a quick peck on the cheek and was off for his own round of meetings. As he walked, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Doctor Merriam.

"She is on her way up, make it look real, but don't over do it. She should start next week, and nothing menial, she should have an office, a title, and some real responsibility. Don't let me down" EJ was used to his instructions being followed promptly, and without question.

His next call was to someone who didn't always follow his instructions without question, but she had other attributes that made him give her a little slack on that. "Darling, I would like to invite a dinner guest tonight, how does that sound?"

"Fine with me EJ, who is coming?" Sami was a little distracted at her desk, trying to do a rewrite of a rewrite on the screen play for "The Greek".. and at the same time throw the tennis ball for Inky who was keeping the twins entertained with running back and forth to retrieve it. She had tried getting the twins to throw it, but each of them had been too delighted to have Inky jumping up and down to think that the poor dog just wanted them to throw the darn ball!

"I am inviting Lexie and her son, I think the kids will enjoy seeing him, and Lexie is going to be working at Mythic Labs, so this will be a way to say welcome to her..and she is part of my family" EJ slipped all that in and waited for the reaction.

"Justin, give Inky back the ball, right now! No..don't put it in your mouth..it has doggie germs! Lexie!... EJ, are you out of your mind?.. She doesn't speak to me when I pass her on the street..and you want me to have dinner with her?...Jessica, don't pull Inkys tail, that is not nice!"

"Samantha, listen to me..I think under the present circumstance you can afford to be a little magnamimous..think of how much we have, and don't forget, you are in a way responsible for a lot of Lexies troubles." Lexie had lost her position at the hospital, and Abe Carver had once more decided that marriage to Lexie was a more difficult undertaking than he was willing to work at. She had been supporting herself doing private duty nurse work since the hospital had fired her, and the state had revoked her license.

"EJ, pack my bags for the guilt trip..ok, sure, whatever you want. Just find out what Theo likes to eat..as for Lexie, well maybe this is a good time for me to learn to prepare Japanese Fugu fish".

"Samantha, you always make me laugh..but please just let Albert cook ok, and as for fugu, he is qualified to prepare it if you like!" Well, thought EJ, this was not as hard as I thought it would be. I am really learning how to handle Samantha!

"EJ, my love, don't pat yourself on the back, I can see through the phone you know!"

Not wishing to press his luck, EJ made a kiss sound, "I love you, see you around six. Kiss the babies for me!.

Lexie was giddy as she walked into the reception area of Mythic Communications. Chelsea looked up from her desk, in her most professional demeanor buzzed EJ. "Doctor Carver is here, you said to let you know when she arrived."

EJ thanked her, and said to bring Lexie in. Lexie had a hard time believing this young lady was the same one who had done filing for her at the hospital. She was tastefully dressed in a short waisted suit dress, in a muted color of cream and grey. The dress had a hemline that was young but not flamboyantly short. It seems working for Mythic had been a maturing experience for Chelsea.

"Wow EJ! That sure is a different Chelsea!" Lexie was impresses and said so.

"Yes, she has really been an asset here. We are looking to give her an intership under Chandler pretty soon. She has an interest in journalism, and is taking courses..she is going to do well here! Now enough about her..Doctor Merriam just called, and he is very impressed with you..it will just be a matter of if he can make you an offer that you will find acceptable" EJ knew the offer would be extremely lucrative, and soon Lexie would be in his fold.

"EJ, thank you, this is just what I have needed..what can I do to thank you?"

"I am glad you asked..please, you and Theo be our guests for dinner at the house this evening..I have already asked Sami, and she is going to a great deal of trouble to make sure Theo's favorites are to be served..Celeste says he favors meatloaf and gravy.."

"EJ, I mean you and I are family, and I am grateful..but Sami and I….." Lexie was trying to think of any graceful way out of this.

"Lexie, think about it, you are responsible for a lot of Samis problems too…remember the night after the non wedding when Sami and I came to your house? I said then, the three of us have a lot in common..I still believe that Lexie. I would like to be closer to my family members, we are now all we have left..please..come..the twins would love to meet Theo!" EJ was using his most persuasive tones, and he had come closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Finally she shrugged, it had been lonely since Abe moved out again, and company sounded nice. The twins were adorable, and she would like to get to know them, and Theo would be thrilled to play with little kids. Maybe she could get through and evening with Sami!.

**Chapter II**

Sami was giving Tippin the cooks instruction when the phone once again interrupted her. This time it was Marlena. Sami bowed her head, asking for strength to get through this conversation, because she knew what it was Marlena wanted to talk about.

"Sami, it has been a year since Roman's death, and the family is holding a memorial for him, please say you and the children will be there". Sami had know about the service being planned from Eric and Belle. No one had called her to ask her help. That had hurt, but she understood why. Once again, her marriage had put her on the outside looking in with the Brady family.

"Mom, of course I will come, but you have not mentioned EJ..I assume he is welcome too?" Sami knew the answer, but waited to hear Marlena voice it.

"I just don't think it would be comfortable having him there..Sami..you know how some of the family feels about him".

"Then I won't be there, I will pray for Dad, but I don't blame my husband for what happened to him, he made his own choices about Kate, and he made his own choices about terrorizing my family that day." Sami felt no guilt about using Kate to push her father into a bad decision, Roman had been dead to her before he pulled the trigger. EJ was a DiMera, she had accepted that fact. He was not like all of the DiMeras, in some ways he was actually more ruthless than Stefano, but she knew no one ever felt his wrath unless it was deserved.

"Sami..alright..EJ will be included. Don't worry, I will make sure things are smoothed out." Marlena and John still were not pleased with Sami marrying into the DiMera clan, but she was still their daughter.

"Thanks, Mom. What can I bring?" and from there on the discussion was on the practical aspects of planning the service.

Abe Carver sat nursing his beer at the bar of the Cheating Heart. He was off duty, which was a laugh. Another bad decision regarding EJ Wells, and twenty five years of career was washed down the drain. Having been given the choice of being busted to patrolman again, or faced with unemployment, he now had the pleasure of reporting to Commander Tek Kramer each day. That, along with the loss of a friend he had known for that same twenty five years, and this had been one hell of a depressing year. Now he had the feeling that EJ Wells and Sami were laughing at the whole town of Salem, and maybe they had the right.

The door jingled its bell announcing another patron for the after shift drinks that made up a large part of the Cheating Hearts business. Bo Brady walked in, saw Abe, and sat next to him. He was off the force completely now, having resigned in protest when Roman had been asked to turn in his badge. Hope had left him, taking their small daughter to Europe with her, and Bo spent a lot of nights in the Cheating Heart trying to drink his memories away. Days, he spent chartering the Fancy Face for fishermen out on the bay. He gestured to the barkeep to bring him the same as Abe, and bought another one for his former partner.

They sat a moment before either one said anything. Then they began to talk about what was on their minds.

"My God Abe, can you believe that Roman has been gone one year, and still EJ Wells is walking around free. The family is having a memorial service, but you and I can't do a damn thing about what EJ has caused in this town since he got here!" Bo was bitter, he had helped Roman do the search, but had never dreamed the security cameras in the Wells household would have put them all in such a bad light. Two small babies crying in terror, while their father lay comatose had been eaten up by the press. Sami had pressed the lawsuit against the city, but agreed to give it up as long as her father gave up his badge, and Abe and Bo had been demoted. That was Sami, she had never given her family any loyalty! To Bo she was no longer part of the family, and anytime he saw her on the street he cut her dead.

It was starting to get busy in the bar, as more workers near the docks came in. The door jingled again and Chandler Loring and Harris McMurty walked in together. They headed for a table, when Harris saw Bo staring at him with anger in his eyes. Chandler reached across to take Harris' hand.

"Look, let's just take off, this really isn't the only place to have a beer you know." Then Chandler saw Bo leave his stool to walk towards them.

"EJ let you off his leash today Harris?' Bo kept his eye on Harris, while setting his beer down on their table.

"If you want that beer, I suggest you take it back to the bar and sit and drink it there, we did not invite your company Bo." Harris had a calm steady voice, but it carried authority, and an undercurrent of warning. Bo did not heed the warning.

"Make me, you DiMera Goon!" and Bo had grabbed onto Harris shirt lapel, and was pulling him to his feet. Harris, however, using minimal force, and a couple of advanced martial arts moves removed Bo's hands, and saw to it that Bo fell away from Chandler so there was no chance of her being injured. Bo landed at Abes feet, and he was quick to help him up. Harris was immediately in front of him, and had Bo in a choke hold designed to make a person listen carefully.

"Calling me names is not a good idea. Causing me trouble when I am out for a quiet drink with my Lady is an even worse idea..I am about to leave, I am going to the Pub to see my Grandfather..I suggest you stay out of there for the night..are we clear?" Harris leaned in close to Bo's face to say what he had to say. Bo was a hot head, Harris understood that about him, and did not wish to push the point any further. He removed his hands from Bos'neck and waited a moment to see if his step uncle was inclined to try anything else.

"We aren't finished..I'm not finished with you or EJ Wells..understand?"

"Bo, I consider you family of a sort, EJ is also part of my family. But if you know what is good for you, in the words of good old Rodney Young, can't we all just get along?"

**Chapter III**

The warm sun filtered through the shutters, waking Lucas up even earlier than usual. He could smell the breakfast Nabila was cooking for him, and he stretched his arms out to move the mosquito netting aside. She was bending to the task of putting the breads in the stone oven. He smiled in contentment. It was amazing to him the level of happiness he had, even living in a two room house, made basically of mud bricks, but kept scrupulously clean by Nabila. He rose and walked over to her, as she stood, he put his arms around her and felt her now rounding belly. The child they had worried about having, would be born HIV negative, this was another miracle in their lives.

Nabila was Maliwian on her mothers side, and French on her fathers, and could have chosen to live a life of ease in France where she had been educated. She knew however, her homeland was desperate for doctors to help in the Aids epidemic, so she had returned. Working both in the hospitals to cure and educate, she also undertook to work in the research clinic funded by Mythic World Medical Research to do the studies necessary to find a cure, or at least a way to hold this terrible scourge at bay.

Nabila had fallen in love when she returned, with a wonderful fellow doctor. The wonderful fellow doctor was HIV positive, but had failed to ever test himself, and by the time his symptoms had manifested enough to make Nabila cautious, she was herself infected. It was commonplace in a country that placed male pride above the protecting of women and children as well as the coming generation. Now estimates of as many as ten to fifteen percent of the Malawian population was infected, which was leaving so many children either orphaned or with parents who had no way to word to feed and care for them.

Lucas had been sent here by EJ Wells, under a death threat, but with a mandate to do good in the world. Resentful at first, he had finally reached the conclusion that life was not all about him, his wants, his needs. Seeing people who knew their survival for one more day meant getting just one more bag of flour or rice put his own lifes quests in a different perspective. Nabila's quiet dignity had helped him realize he did have a purpose. He remembered the first time he had given in to his anger about his disease to her..and she had taken his hand and led him to the hospital infirmary that had the dying ones in it.

"Look at this..you have been sent here to keep people alive..and that will keep you alive as it is keeping me alive..you will find you cannot allow yourself to think about your own death when you concentrate on stopping this from happening." Nabila had taken the hand of an emaciated woman who was in the last rasping breaths of her life. After that, Lucas had done his job, which was finding donors for food through out the world, and seeing it was distributed equitably in several Aids centers funded by Mythic worldwide. His salary was nominal, but now, money was no longer the center of his world, and the simple breakfast of porridge and fritter cakes being set before him was better than the finest filet served at Chez Rouge.

Nabila frowned though as she set the envelope before him. She recognized the handwriting as being the "Kate" mother woman, and Lucas was never happy after hearing from her.

"Lucas" Kate wrote " I am flying into Lilongwe, and I will need you to meet me at the airport. I want to stay a couple of days and talk to you about some issues. Nabila, is of course welcome to come with you, if you think she would feel comfortable staying at the Hilton. I will arrange for suitable clothing for her to wear if need be".

Lucas looked at Nabila, who looked so beautiful in whatever she wore, and thought to himself, "Mom, you never quit do you?" Kate did not approve of the relationship, but Lucas did not care. After a moment he wondered why Kate had bothered to send this message snail mail, instead of calling or e-mailing. The postmark was Zurich, so he knew that Austin was probably getting all the mothering he could stand, now it was going to be his turn!

Lexie and Theo arrived at the Wells Mansion, and Tippin led them in to the room which served as a family room and playroom for the twins.

Justin and Jessica both looked at the newcomer who was really out of their league! A real big kid! Oh neat! Both of them shyly walked up to him, and Jessica held out her prize possession, the brown velvet bunny that had been with her for all her life. It was a little worse for wear, with one eye barely hanging on, and the other a small hole where stuffing showed through, but loved nonetheless.

Justin though, really knew the way to a big kids heart and offered up an action figure of the now resurrected Ninja Turtles. Theo, being a diplomatic little man, took the turtle, and grabbed Jessica's hand to walk into the playroom with her, thereby showing approval of Justins offering, while appeasing the feminity of little Jessica.

Sami and Lexie, their meeting was a little more awkward and forced. EJ stepped forward to offer Lexie a glass of white wine, and Sami worked on her second glass, trying to force herself to relax and pretend this was just another dinner guest at the home where they had entertained so many others.

"Lexie, I love your dress, you look great". Sami tried to go first, hoping things would get better.

"Thank you". Lexie was still stiff, but did manage to look Sami in the face. Besides all the other things in their past, there was still the fact of that damn book which talked about the incompetent, and sometimes ethically challenged female doctor, which obviously had been written about her. Everyone in the hospital had laughed about it, and she had often come upon them when they had suddenly gone quiet at her approach.

EJ left the room, ostensibly to make a phone call, but really to see if the two women could find some common ground. They did, with the children. Sami knelt down to Theo, asking him if he would like to meet Inky. She called the cocker over, and he came, wagging his tail, delighted to meet a kid who looked like he could throw a tennis ball the right way! Sami gave Theo the ball, and pointed in the direction Inky was allowed to chase it in. Lexie was so glad to see her son smiling, he had been taking the separation from Abe hard, and she had been working such long hours, it was tough on him.

As he was giving Inky a good workout, the twins toddled over to greet Lexie. With a combination of sign and the words they knew, they greeted her as "Pretty Lady!" Sami translated, and Lexie was enchanted.

"Well you have always looked beautiful Lexie, you do have a terrific sense of style. I should introduce you to Trey sometime, he would love a chance to show off his designs to you, he loves the perfect body types! Me, well lets just say he has his work cut out!"

"Sami, you do look great, and you look so happy. EJ must be good for you" Lexie was now smiling as though she meant it.

"He is my world. Him and the kids. And of course my writing. I don't think I could live without those three things..Lexie, I hope you find satisfaction in your new job..it helps with everything else if you are happy in your work. Your son is beautiful, and now I think life will get a lot better for you. I see in your eyes, you didn't like my book. I do not apologize for my work, it was seen through my experiences, not yours.

EJ wants me to try and get along with you. I don't have any reasons not to. What we did to each other in the past, is in the past. I won't forget what you did, you don't have to forget what I did. Lexie, EJ wants to be close to his family too, I am not going to stand in the way of that. How you feel is up to you, but I thought you should know I am through caring about things that happened that I cannot change. I hope we can get along in the future, and so does EJ" after saying her piece, Sami waited on Lexie to do the same.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lexie thought "Why not?" She held out her hand to Sami and said aloud "I think we can manage to work through it, Sami, and right nw I need all the help and friends I can get..so.." her hand was extended and Sami took it, then pulled Lexie closer to give her a light hug.

EJ walked in, smiling at the scene. Once again, Sami had made his task easier!

**Chapter IV**

Caroline was the first to see Harris and Chandler come into the pub, and she went to give them both a warm hug. Harris stiffened at first, then gave in to the embrace, willing himself to loosen up. Chandler looked at his discomfiture for the brief second it lasted, and squeezed his hand to encourage him. Then the booming voice of Sean was heard as he came out from behind the bar.

"Harris, you got here just in time! We have our Irish band coming in, and I want you should get up there and sing a few ditties with them.." Sean had discovered Harris was possessed of a fine singing voice, and loved it when Harris stopped by and shared it with them. The whole pub shouted encouragement since they loved it when Harris came by and lent his voice to join the bands.

The second song requested was from Sean who would sit and dream of his long ago youth as Harris and his rich baritone filled the pub with the strains of "Rose of Allendale". Sean was once again young and back on the gun running ship, holding Eleni as the ship crested the waves nearing the Irish shore. It brought tears to his eye, but a joy to his heart as he looked upon Harris. Without Roman, he was glad Harris was in his life now. He just wished Bo would learn to accept the same fact, but as the door opened and he saw Bo walk in, he knew if wishes were horses, then beggars would ride!

Harris saw Bo, and kept singing. Bo then made his way over to Chandlers table, where she sat, enjoying the singing and music. Harris stopped the band, and left the stage. He got to the table the same moment as Bo, and put his arms around Chandlers shoulder, lifting her from the table, and placing her behind him.

"Just wanted to buy the little lady a drink, thas all, no need to get offended, this is my Pops pub, I wouldn't start trouble here..jus wanted to let you know this is my Pops place, and you don't tell me to come in or stay out or nuttin..got that clear goon?" Bo was drunk, and Harris was backing Chandler away, and towards the door. This night had gone quite badly, and when they got outside, he apologized.

"Chandler, I don't know what to say..I am sorry things ended up this way, I just wanted a night with you..and look what happens.." he was interrupted in his apology by her reaching her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"I just want to be with you, and I don't care where..in fact, my apartment sounds pretty good to me..music, a glass of beer or wine..what do you say?"

Sean and Caroline had then exploded on Bo. "You are disgracing our good name..that boy is my grandson, while you are a Kirak…." Sean stopped as he realized what he had been about to say.

"Yeah, and he's also a DiMera..remember that?" Bo was angrier now, why didn't anyone see what he was trying to get across. They had invited the wolf into their midst. Roman was dead because of their plotting.

Caroline tried to quiet Bo, but he was now yelling in his loudest voice "They killed my brother, as sure as they put the gun to his head! And don't be too sure that they didn't! Do you really believe Roman would kill himself? They set him up, and you don't even see it! Bastards! They are all nothing but bastards! " Bo was crying now, as he remembered the scene of finding Roman next to his suicide note. He had not believed it then, and he did not believe it now, and someday he would prove that Roman had not done that to himself, if it was the last thing he did.

Harris was kissing Chandler the moment her door shut behind them. "Hey, how about a glass of wine first?' Chandler was surprised that Harris was even willing to wait for her to get wine, but when she turned around he was on his knees in front of her, the ring box opened, out in front of him.

"Chandler, I really wanted to do this in a more romantic way..but I have to say it now, or I fear I will lose my nerve..you know I love you, but you know what my life is about I know. That is me though, and take it or leave it, that is just how it is. So, if you think you can take living with me, knowing some things I just can't talk to you about, or share with you..will you marry me..Chandler Loring, will you be my wife?"

Her smile went from one side of her mouth in that lopsided way he always was so captivated by, and she reached out to give him her hand. "Yes, I will marry you, but now I want one thing from you..and she whispered her request into his ear".

He smiled, and took her into his arms before the apartment was filled with his voice singing once again, one of her favorites that had been interrupted by Bo…"Oer the lonely prison wall, you can hear the young girls call..Michael they have taken you away…you have stole the barrons corn, so the young un migh be born, and the prison ship lies waiting in the bay.." the words to The Fields of Altherny had always been a favorite for her, and they danced to his voice before making love and falling asleep in each others arms.

**Chapter V**

The ivory carved chess pieces in the velvet lined box had a special significance for Tony, they had been a gift from Anna all those years ago. As he took each intricately carved piece and set it on the board, he relived that night so long ago when she had presented him with this gift.

"Teach me to play" she had told him, "I know I can beat you!" Tony had taught her the basics of the game, knowing she could never best him, as he had been playing the game since childhood. After a few quick lessons, she had challenged him to a match. When he had looked up after setting the board, she had been sitting there, smiling catlike, and totally nude. Added to that unsettling scenario, she had been lying about her knowledge of the game. Normally he would have had a chance but he was so distracted he never noticed she had set him up for a scholars check mate, and as her queen moved to take his pawn, she had announced "mate!" It was a classic four move rout, and he had been played by her that day in more ways than one.

That was a memory he cherished, but the game he now played with EJ had too much seriousness to allow for those type distractions ever again. His inattention to Stefano those last years had cost him much, and regaining what he had lost was harder than he had anticipated. EJ seemed to know how to counter every move he made. Recruiting Lucas had ended in disaster, and now it appeared even his dear sister Lexie was going to be a pawn in defense of EJ's growing empire. The game continued to get more interesting.

EJ held out three ties for Sami to approve. She looked at them, before heading to his closet, and pulling a different one out. "Wear this,", she said, giving no reason why.

He accepted her choice, and realized this was going to be a difficult day for her. The funeral last year for Roman had been one thing, the family all had been too grief stricken to try and attribute his death to anything more than a man giving in to the realization that he had lost everything that defined him as a man. EJ had not kept Sami in the dark about what had gone on. Roman had been careless, and Tony DiMera had exploited that weakness. EJ had allowed Roman and the Salem Police Department to blunder with an ill conceived and timed search warrant. The resulting publicity, and the publishing of the photos with Kate had sealed Roman's fate within the department. . EJ had wondered about Roman actually pulling the trigger, but Tony had denied having anything to do with it, simply saying it was their joint good fortune.

"The memorial service is going to last about forty five minutes Mom said, then everyone is to go to the pub for a lunch." Sami pulled her dress over her head, then turned to EJ for help with the zipper. It was a simple dark grey dress, cut in the lines that Trey favored for her. It was accompanied by a short waisted jacket, trimmed at the collar and cuff in black velvet, and set off by jet black buttons.

"Hmm..that should be fun". EJ had never been totally comfortable with the Brady family. Now, after a year, all the conspiracy theories had gotten legs, and his and Samis presence at these family gatherings had become very scarce. He could take Sean and Caroline, but being around Bo was an exercise in self restraint. John was almost pleasant, but EJ always knew he was being scrutinized when he tried to converse with him. Marlena was a nervous twit in EJ's estimation, and he could never fathom how such an uninteresting person had produced a daughter such as Samantha! With Max, he could talk racing, the same with Stephanie, so when he could he made sure to be next to them if he had to attend anything. The last big event had been Roman's funeral. Sami was no longer dependent upon the goodwill of her family. She had found the strength to love them, without falling all over herself trying to win their love in return.

Abe Carver's speech had been short, but recounted many of the awards and citations Roman had been given during his years on the force. Marlena gave an emotional recount of her years with Roman, then Eric had taken the podium. His speech went to the heart of what the family felt about Roman, and his own personal relationship with his father. When he had finished, Sami was weeping against EJ's shoulder in a way she had been unable to at his funeral.

"My Dad was a man of few words. He said what he had to say directly, and to the point. My last conversation with him was on a very personal matter. I went to tell him that I was a gay man, and I wanted him to know this about me. I had thought he would condemn me and I had dreaded that day for years. When I had finished, he then told me he had known about it, and had loved me then, but loved me more now that I had trusted him enough to tell him myself.

I think my Dad understood why trust is not an easy thing to have or to keep. It is a fragile thing, easily broken, and hard to repair. He expressed regret for time we had been unable to share with him, and regret for not fighting harder to keep us all together as a family. With all his imperfections, I found that afternoon a man who was easy to love. Now I am the one with regrets, I regret not spending more time with him when I could. I regret that I did not tell him I loved him when I had the chance. I regret not knowing him as well as I should have.

My sister and I have had our parents out of our lives for a large portion of our growing up years. That was not their fault, and no one could have asked for a better parent than you, John.. But you never get over the thought of what might have been. Time is something you can't buy back, but if I had the coin that could purchase it, I would spend every penny for a moment of what was lost. If I could bring back Dad, that is what I would say to him, one moment more with you is all I would ask for!".

At the conclusion, EJ had pulled Sami even closer to him, feeling assaulted by the Brady's once again with some of the implications in Erics' speech. He felt as if all the room was directing their hatred and distrust of the DiMera family against him, sins commited when he had been but a child himself.

**Chapter VI**

Harris walked over to EJ and Sami in the Pub, after getting a beer at the bar. Chandler had been unable to attend, she was on her way to an interview in New York with the Prime Minister of Malawia, and it was part of a major documentary on the AIDS epidemic in Africa. Mythic was producing it, and EJ had been excited for Mythic Communications to be doing such important work. If all went well with the interview, Mythic was planning on filming actual footage in Africa.

EJ held out his hand, then asked "Well, are congratulations in order..or did she use the common sense I thought she had and send you packing?' EJ was kidding, he was very pleased that Harris had found a great woman like Chandler.

"Oh, Harris! Did you finally ask her?" Sami wanted details.

Harris, being a quiet man, was not inclined to fill her in. He just accepted their congratulations, then went to share his news with Sean and Caroline. It was odd to EJ that even though Harris worked for him, Sean and Caroline accepted him wholeheartedly, and Harris gravitated to them, always coming down to offer to help with anything that Sean needed, and since Harris had grown up in Ireland, they had a lot of shared memories of a land that had nurtured the older man.

The celebration of Romans' life was in full swing, with singing, beer flowing, and raucous conversation when Bo walked in. He did not look happy, even less so when he saw Harris with his mother and his pop. For Sami and EJ to be here was insulting to Romans memory, and once he had a couple of beers down his belt he was planning on making sure they knew it too!

John looked over to Bo, and read his intentions in a flash. He knew there were things happening in Salem that were suspect, and EJ figured high in those suspicions. On the other hand, things were happening that were good for the town. The apartment building that EJ had first lived in had been torn down when he bought it, but a new affordable housing center for seniors had been built and subsidized by the Wells Foundation. Maggies restaurant had been the target of sabotage, but the resulting E Coli outbreak had brought a treatment for the disease to the forefront of medical research. Salem University hospital had been given a large grant to fund its own program..it seemed for every bad action there was an equal or more equal good action.

"Hey there partner, how's it going" John pulled up a stool next to Bo, and bought the first pint for Bo.

"Oh..just peachy..John, I'm sitting here, after sitting through a memorial service for my only brother, who we both know was murdered by some DiMera son of a bitch, probably the one sitting over there kissing on my dead brother's daughter. Damn that Sami!, She stabbed her own family in the back for a DiMera! She has never been any good..never will..and I mean that in the nicest possible way, John. Sorry, I know you more or less raised her, but it is how I feel now!." Bo bitterness had cost him much, including the love of his wife who had left him, after being accused once too often of not caring about what the DiMeras' had done to the Bradys.

"Bo, Sami and EJ had nothing to do with Romans death, that much I do know. Roman pushed too far in that search , and he got caught up with Kate in over his head. EJ may be a manipulator, but he is too smart to be a murderer. Get that idea outa your head before it gets you in trouble." John was serious and hoped Bo was listening.

EJ had been keeping an eye on the exchange between John and Bo. While he had a grudging respect for John, he had always regarded Bo as a hothead, who, while a dedicated officer, was unable to keep his emotions in check. For the plan EJ now had in mind, this was a good thing. He would need someone who was emotionally invested enough to do a complete follow through, and he believed Bo would be that person. All it would take was finding the right person to drop the clues for Bo to pick up, and EJ believed he knew just the gal for the job.

The doors to the pub swung open again, and Billie Reed walked in. EJ looked at his watch, amazed at how well the timing was. Almost as if he had arranged it himself, thought EJ, but he knew it had been Tony's doing. It was so wonderful when your opponent did the work for you! EJ smiled again at Sami, and she looked at him with a question in her eyes. After two years with him, her instincts when he was up to something good, or no good were keen. She did trust him though, he had stood by her enough to have earned it, and she never went against him, that was their pact. He had her back, and she had his. They were a force, and a family that had a core belief in each other before all others. It was a blending of two bloods, DiMera and Brady, each with strengths and weaknesses, but the result was a relationship that understood the other completely. EJ knew that Sami had a need to be close to her family in some ways, mainly to know they were well. Gone was that desperation for complete acceptance that had kept her from becoming the woman she was now. Strong, independent, but with a capability to love so strongly and fiercely that she daily amazed him with it, EJ had come to appreciate her family ties.

EJ on the other hand, seemed to truly need no one other than Sami and the children. He had come from a family where ties were not so strong, and had complete loyalty to only one cause, carrying out the legacy of Stefano DiMera. This was a two edged sword, though, most of the plans Stefano had set in motion had both a good or evil outcome. Which outcome was going to win out was always in question. Sami knew EJ was fighting always for one side, but to win took the nerve to accept the good with the bad. She often thought of him as a black knight on a white steed..he lived both in the shadow world, and the world of sunlight. That was EJ, this was the man she loved. She would not change him, and she would not ask him to change. He was who he was, just as she was who she was.

Billie walked straight to Bo, saw the beer in his hand. "I have a flight to catch out of here, back to Italy tomorrow morning...Bo..I have some news..I need to talk to you..now!" The whole exchange had been lost on no one in the pub. With Hope gone, no one thought it would be long before Billie found her way back to Salem. The excuse of Romans memorial had come in handy was the thought in the mind of all.

"Good to see you too Billie." Bo was a little drunker than he meant to be, but the sight of Billie was getting to him anyway.."What you got in mind to talk about this time?"

"Not here, Bo, outside, in my car!"

"Sounds like an invitation I can't refuse!" Bo almost leered, but Billie knew what she had to say would sober him up in an instant!

Once the door to the car shut, Bo had lunged for Billie to try and kiss her, but she had used her arms in an upswing motion to break up his move.

"Listen to me Bo, this is important! I think Zach is alive!"

**Chapter VII**

EJ reached down to kiss and tuck Jessica into her crib. She looked up at him as if he was the only person in the world. Her blue eyes twinkled at him just before they closed, with her dark lashes casting shadows on her rose tinged cheeks. His heart melted as it always did with her. Justin was his little prince, but Jessica was his Little Trouble, who would always make a face at him if he slipped and called her that aloud. Sami walked up behind him to give Jessica a kiss as she slept. The twins both had been so tired, they had been asleep as EJ had carried them up to bed. Nanny had put their p.j's on them as they slept, but they woke just enough for Sami and EJ to wish them goodnight.

They had both been at the center of all the attention at the pub, both Abby and Chelsea had taken over them, playing with them and making sure they made the rounds to have everyone fuss over them.

At last, as Sami and EJ lay in bed, his arms holding her in his shelter, she had to ask. "Why is Billie back, and why do I think you may have had something to do with it EJ?"

"You are good, Sami, I have to concede you do not miss much do you?" EJ bowed his head to kiss the top of hers.."I think this may be something you will like, but remember, we have to have secrecy on it..no running out to tell Belle..this may not even be true..we shall see!"

Sami turned into his arms to face him, her hands stroking his cheek. "Well, now you have me all interested..and you know what happens when I get interested?"

"I tell you everything or you get uninterested?"her kiss stopped his voice.

"You know me so well darling..now start talking if you want to hold my interest"

"I will talk as long as I can manage to" he breathed hoarsely, but she enjoyed making it hard for him.

"Keep talking or…." Sami's threat was so evil…what a bad girl she was, he thought!

"Ok, I think Tony sent Billie…God Samantha, don't. please.stop! ..don't stop!"

"And" ??"damn, she was relentless!

"Lexie may have helped them…before…Zach….I can't talk anymore Samantha..I can't breathe..I love you!..I love you!" EJ could no longer keep his mind on the plan, there was only one thing he could think of now, it was the passion the two of them shared, a passion that only grew by the day.

EJ had been valiantly trying to finish what he had been saying, but exhaustion took over, and Sami soon heard the even pattern of his breathing which told her he was asleep. She decided she could not wait til morning to know so she slipped on her robe and went downstairs to his war room as she was inclined to call it. She now knew the codes, and went straight to the files encrypted for Billie Reed. Sami figured that would have the information, as EJ and Harris were meticulous on keeping all updates logged as quickly as they had them. As she typed, a picture file came up showing Billie at various stages of her life. She was now working and living in Florence Italy, having gone back as a merchandising and marketing rep for Countess Wilhamena Cosmetics. There were a few pieces of correspondence that had been scanned in, and Sami shrugged as she figured how EJ had come by those. The boy had his ways was all she knew. The correspondence had been in Italian, and Sami could not decipher more than a few words, which were basic Italian at best, but she knew EJ would have been able to.

Then Sami saw the name that EJ had tried to gasp before he had to make love to her..someone had written the name Zach in the margin of one the the letters scanned in. Did Billie know something about Zach's death.? Did EJ? But EJ had come to Salem months after Chelsea had run the child down.

"Samantha!" EJ's voice made her jump, and he came over to her to settle her down. "I hate it when you leave me, I feel it immediately, you should have stayed in bed, it's cold down here!" EJ pulled her robe tighter around her, and tied the belt loop for her.

"What is this about EJ? Why is Billie here again, and what do you know about Zach?" it was time for him to answer.

"I have reason to believe Zach may be alive, I am not certain, but it may not be Zach that is buried in St. Lukes, Samantha..but there is only one way to find out, and I do not think Bo would ever agree to it if the suggestion came from you or I. Tony sent these things to Billie, I just had them intercepted early and copied to me before she got a chance to see them. Don't ask how Samantha, but Billie will be the catalyst that Bo needs to do his own investigating..this may not be true..but you know Lexie was involved in calling many of the deaths in this town of people who turned up very much alive..and you know it was Tony's doing. " Ej let Sami think all this over.

"And Lexie is going to go to work for you?..Aren't you worried she will spy for Tony at the same time?"

"Actually, I am counting on it!" if all went according to the plan, Lexie would help bring Zach home to his family, and Mythic would score another triumph!

A continent away, Doctor Nabila Solange unlocked the door to the passage that led to the interior lab. She was the only one allowed access to this area, except for the private nurses who remained on duty twenty four hours a day. Stefano DiMera had visited the facility several months before his death, brining with him a special patient from America. Doctor Solange approached the small figure on the bed, feeling such pity in her heart for this forlorn and lost one. He was allowed to be awake now up to three hours a day, and she wondered if that was any kindness to him after all. His bewilderment at his surroundings was the same each day, as he asked for his mother..his father, or his big brother Shawn. The nurses all spoke only French, so his words and questions to them were not understood, but Nabila understood his every word.

"Hey tiny man" and Zach looked at her remembering how his father had always called him by that nickname.

"Hi, who are you?" the question was the same every day when he was allowed the conscious time.

"I am your doctor, you had an accident, but you are fine now, everything is fine little man" she was soothing, and his anxiety lessened, as it did every day when she talked to him. .

"Where is my Mommy..where is Daddy? I want them..now please.." Zach had always been a very polite and sweet child, Nabila could see he had been much loved in his upbringing.

"Soon, tiny man, soon. You shall see them soon..I promise you". Nabila ran her hand over his hair, then checked the plate that covered part of his skull. In a few days time, it would be time to start the grafts of skin that would cover these plates, and this would be what would give Zach a normal appearance and life once he was returned to his family. She remembered what Stefano had said.

"Sometimes we must be cruel to be kind, Nabila, we could have left this child there, in Salem, and he could have survived..he would have been unable to live like other children. the Brady's would have loved him anyway..but now he has a chance for a real life, not having to depend on someone to dress and feed him the rest of his life..I can restore him Nabila..you can help and by helping him, you can learn things to help others..do this Nabila, you know you must!"

She knew it was an evil thing to keep the boys parents thinking he was dead..it must have caused them so much pain. Why Stefano always did things this way never made sense to her. Now he was dead, and she was following Tony Dimeras instructions about the boys care, but she was not sure she liked the path that Tony was leading her down. He kept her under orders to keep Zach under, and since he was fully alert when they brought him up, there was no need for that, and she wondered if it might not be dangerous to the patient. She was not an expert with the Phoenix, she only did what Tony's instructions said to do, it was all she knew.

**Chapter VIII**

Chandler looked at her watch, yes, the plane would land in Salem International Airport right on time, and her excitement grew with each passing minute. Harris was meeting her there, and taking her to EJ and Samis home for dinner. She would brief EJ on the interview with Prime Minister Ntoobe and his subsequent invitation for her to visit the country when she began the documentary. The interview had been a great success, and the Prime Minister had been something surprising to find in a lot of third world countries, a man not interested in lining his own pockets, but in finding a way for his country to rise above the scourge of a disease that had killed a good portion of the parliament he presided over!

Harris saw her before she had made it out of the luggage recovery area, and he rushed to help her with her baggage. His kiss took her off her feet, and in a rare display of exuberance, he swung her around giving people passing by a show to smile at.

"Miss me?" she teased.

"Only when I took a breath" he laughed. He was so glad to see her. Too bad business now had to come first. EJ was anxious to get a first person report from Chandler.

"Wow Chandler, who would have thought Harris had that good of taste in rings?" Sami was impressed with the carat and a half ring that now resided on the finger of Chandler, and Chandler was proudly showing it off.

EJ smiled, remembering that he had Harris come up to his office and brought in a jeweler to show off a whole case of rings. Harris had been sweating bullets at the thought of proposing, and EJ had Chelsea come in and let Harris practice on her. He really wished he had it on film now as he recalled that day.

Chelsea had really gotten into the role, and Harris had been hilarious.

"Chan..Chandler..I..I.."

"You are really pathetic, just spit it out, I promise you. I will say yes" Chelsea had been so encouraging!

Finally, after at least ten rehearsals, Harris perfected the speech.."Chandler, I love you, and I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?"

"By God, I think he's got it..bloody good job man..well done!" Chelsea took the words right out of EJ's mouth, and caused EJ and Harris to explode in laughter.

EJ kissed Chandler on the cheek, and handed her and Harris a glass of champagne. Sami led the toast " Chandler, you are getting a great man, and Harris you are getting a great woman. I have never known two people more right for each other. or who deserved happiness more! This is just wonderful..what else could make this night more perfect?"

"If Chandler says the interview was a success, and we have the Prime Ministers blessing to start filming next month.."EJ winked.

"Oh EJ, I have all the notes on my laptop, so if you give me a second, I can copy it, and you can have a disc. I think we can arrange to fly over in three weeks, and filming will take about that long..so uh..Samantha, I was thinking maybe you could take over "This day in Salem" for those three shows..how about it? You would be great, I know it!"

Sami looked at EJ, if she had just heard right, he was going to be going away for three weeks..Africa…the idea was not something she felt good about. She remembered what had happened to him the last time they had been separated.

Knowing what she was thinking, EJ tried to ease her mind. "Samantha, I didn't say anything before because we did not know if the Prime Minister would agree to this, AIDs is a sensitive issue in these countries, they do not like the idea of Western countries looking down on them..I promise, we will be alright, don't worry about a thing. I am even getting a new detail for you here so Harris can be with us.

After that, dinner was a stiff affair, Sami being formally polite with EJ, and Chandler and Harris trying to avoid noticing the tension. As quickly as could be excused within the bounds of good taste, they had beat a hasty retreat from the suddenly chilly atmosphere. Harris had witnessed a few of Sami's tantrums and had no wish to be around for this one!

Sami preceded EJ into their bedroom, then opened her dresser drawer. Pulling out a pair of flannel jammie pants, she then took out a flannel shirt, long sleeved and buttoned it up to her chin. If she thought that would cool EJ's ardor, he soon proved her wrong as he pulled her into his embrace, ignoring the fact that she had gone stiff, with her lower lip protruding as much as Jessicas did when she got into full pout mode. "EJ, we have to talk, this is important!"

"I can talk while I do this," he was kissing her neck, but she was not giving in. EJ began to think he might be in trouble now, since neck kissing usually melted Sami.

"You cannot go to Africa, send someone else, we need you here..what if something happens to you? What would we do?" Her eyes were flashing, and EJ was mesmerized.

"I need you too darling, nothing will happen, I would never leave you..I will be back, I promise..I promise you..nothing could keep me away from you, or anybody!"

"EJ, you almost overplayed your hand last time, what if Tony decides to get at you again, or me? You know the kids and I would be here alone! I can't count on my family, that's for sure! Look, why don't we just go with you?" Sami looked like she had discovered the answer to all their problems.

"No..out of the question..Sami, this is Africa, and while I would love to take you and the kids there someday, right now they are just too young..it can be too hot, and if they were to take ill, what might happen? I will have a full security detail here for you, I would never take a chance on you or the children ever! Besides, Chandler has asked you to take the reins of her show..and I know you are going to be great!" EJ pulled her to him, and began the task of unbuttoning the pajama top. With each button, the top slid lower off her shoulders, and he kissed the flesh as it was bared. "Please Sami, don't argue with me over this one, I will only be gone three weeks, it will pass by before you know it!" His eyes looked into hers, drowning her in his stare, until finally he overpowered her with the sensation of both his touch, and his words of love that once again overcame her feeling of dread.

Tony DiMera had received the phone call confirming that Billie and Bo had boarded a plane bound for London. Well this was a development, was Bo going to try and convince Hope of what Billie had told him? He smiled as he thought of all the dead ends he had waiting for them was and amazed that EJ had the nerve to use Billie and Bo as his knights..what was his cousin up to? How would Hope react? "Oh EJ," Tony sneered " This may have been your undoing!"

**Chapter IX**

Lexie was learning the lab procedures followed by Mythic. It felt good to once again be involved in a project that was important. Mythic was again in the forefront, developing medicines designed to stop the development of AIDs in pediatric patients who had no choice but to be fed their mothers breast milk. The test projects in Africa, in the Maliwian clinics had been encouraging, enough so that Mythic was proceeding with the distribution in other countries that were being effected by this scourge of their civilizations.

The phone rang at her desk, and she moved from the microscope to pick it up. It only took a moment of the voice repeating the phrase "guarding the castle is the job of all" for Lexie to repeat trancelike "I understand, for I have been chosen to guard, and I will".

Lexie took her files and began feeding her readings into the database. Once every few lines of chemical code, she would change a small item, leaving out a dash, or putting an extra one in. These were the readings that calculated dosages for thousands of patients around the world. For each of the patients in this study, these small changes would come to wreak havoc in the outcomes for the babies whose lives were dependent upon this new treatment. To Tony, that was only a part of the game. Let EJ try and counter this!

The lights of Heathrow shone up through the fog, and Billie reached over to wake Bo up to prepare for the landing. He had been hard to convince, but finally the letters had given him a reason to believe. Somewhere, Zach was alive. Now they would have to convince Hope, and get her to trust them. The thought of Hope trusting Billie with him was almost enough to make him laugh aloud. He fingered the lock of hair that Billie had brought to him as proof. "What good is this, how many kids have hair this color…it doesn't mean anything Billie, and you know it!"

"Bo, look at how long it is, remember when Zach died, he had just gotten his hair cut, I remember Hope saying that..this hair is a good six inches long..it means he had to have been alive long enough for it to grow this long..let's take it to the lab and get it tested, we should be able to get an answer before the plane has to take off..if it doesn't pan out, nothing lost..but Bo..what if this did come from Zach..and what if these letters are true?" Billie was looking to help Bo, but she also would want to exonerate Chelsea if Zach were alive.

The lab had confirmed the hair strand had a 98.9 certainty of belonging to Zach Brady. With that news, Bo allowed himself to have a small shred of hope. He guarded himself against believing with his heart, not wanting to endure that kind of pain twice in one lifetime, but if Zach was alive out there somewhere, he was determined to give his son a chance to come home. He also swore if he found out any DiMera was responsible for this, he would not rest until he had killed every last one of them. It did not occur to him that his niece was now married to a man of DiMera blood, and that she had bore him two children. For him, the only possible outcome for a Brady and DiMera fued, was for one side to be the absolute winner, and he intended for that to be the Bradys!.

EJ had the same lab reports that Billie and Bo had procured. His contact within the police department was still reliable, and trustworthy. He moved the first knight into position which countered the opposing bishop, but still left both of his knights vulnerable from the castle. "Tony, you crazy bastard, you really do not care who lives or dies in this game, and that may be what is really your weakest link. I have traced down all but three of the phoenix machines that Stefano took for his own. I know Zach is probably on one of those, I just need to find out where, and when I do, your castle is lost!"

Chandler Loring finished the last of her drink, then returned her tray to the upright position. Harris was sleeping lightly next to her, and EJ was sitting across from them fiddling once more with his chess board. They were about to land at Lilongwe airport, and the Prime Minister had invited them to a reception to be held at the local Hilton Inn which happened to be where they would be staying before traveling in to the interior of the country for more intensive filming. Harris went to pick up the rental cars, while EJ and Chandler met up with the film crew to get the equipment and luggage organized.

It was a laborious check in process at the hotel, so many papers required, but at last they all were showered and changed, and headed down for the ballroom where the reception was being held. EJ waited for Chandler and Harris, and gave an appreciative whistle at the two of them. "Well, you both clean up rather well.." and for a moment he felt sorry that Sami was not with him. He was already missing her, and looked at his watch to see what time it was, and if there was time to call her, but when he saw the time, he knew she would be in the middle of taping for "This Day in Salem". She had Trey on as her guest, and it was to be a fashion segment. He was hoping to get the satellite feed so he could see how it went when he went back to his room.

He was standing next to the bar when he became aware of that heavy perfume he knew so well. "Well EJ, what a coincidence meeting up with you…buy a girl a martini?" Kate had slid onto the stool next to him, and smiled at his surprise.

"Kate, darling" EJ had bent to kiss her cheek in greeting, "I had heard you might be coming to Malawia, visiting your son and the new daughter in law prospect?"

He pointed to her now empty glass, and the bartender began to pour the makings into the shaker. EJ looked to Harris, who of course had already taken in the scene. Not one of them had been surprised to see the other. That proved to EJ he was on the right track. Tony had sent Kate, he was sure of it. They supposed there would be no suspicion if Kate was simply here to check on Lucas.

"How did you wangle an invite to this shindig Kate, it was supposed to be a private reception for investors looking to put money into the Malawian economy..since when were you looking to take a chance on a third world economic house of cards? I thought you only took the safe bets".

"Well EJ, Austin and I met the Prime Minister when he was at a banking conference in Zurich..I found him to be absolutely charming, and when I told him Lucas was working here and I would be visiting soon he told me to call him the minute I landed so we could get together..so, we got together!" Kate smiled her languid smile that said it all.

"I see, and speaking of Lucas, where is the dear boy?"

"He just walked in, look over there with the Nubian princess," the disdain in Kates voice was evident.

"I never thought you had such a streak of prejudice, Kate, unless it was directed against Samantha. That woman is beautiful, Lucas is a lucky man".

"They are totally unsuited, I don't think Lucas will be happy when he figures that out!"

"From what I hear, she is Sorbonne educated, the daughter of a French Diplomat, and Malawian Royalty, so just what is your pedigree to back up your highly acclaimed status of you and Lucas?"

"Point taken, EJ, and you have one thing right, I can be glad at least it is not Sami. You are the one taking that ride" Kate sipped the martini, then sucked the olive.

Lucas saw his mother with EJ, frowned, but led Nabila over to the bar where they were sitting.

EJ stood up as Lucas introduced his lady. Nabila recognized the undercurrent between them, but both EJ and Lucas kept polite discourse.

"Lucas, I do want to thank you for the excellent work you have done on this project. I cannot think of anyone more suited to the work".

Hating EJ for what he had done to him had once consumed Lucas. Then each day the work he had been forced to do to stay alive became the work he did because it made him feel alive. It would be a stretch to say that Lucas was now grateful to EJ, but his life was too busy to concentrate on hating EJ.

"Thank you EJ, and how is Sami?" Lucas did have a genuine concern. Will would always remain as a bond between them.

"Good, Lucas, Sami is good, the kids are wonderful..and she sends you her best regards" the niceties between them over, EJ turned to Kate "Lovely seeing you here, and since we will be filming here for the next week, I am sure we will run into each other again..now I must be getting off to bed, nasty case of jet lag.'

Kate watched him walk away, thinking,"You always think you are three moves ahead of everyone else don't you? This time you may be surprised!"

**Chapter X**

The studio lights signaling Samis entrance were blinking. She had been so nervous that Trey had stepped in, pushing the other makeup lady away, "Let me do her, sweetie, she takes criticism better from me! Drink this, it will calm you!" and he had thrust a hot cup of tea at her.

"How can tea calm me Trey? It's as bad as coffee to me, look at me, God, I'm sweating as if I just ran a mile!"

Trey swabbed her off with a towel, then gave her a light misting with his special concoction that he kept as a secret weapon for occasions such as this. "Sami! Please, do not be so vulgar, how many times have I told you..

"Horses sweat, men perspire, and ladies glow!" Sami and Trey repeated his little mantra in unison.." he then kissed her cheek and pushed her out from behind the curtains. The audience gave Samantha Brady Wells a rousing welcome, tickets for her show had been a hot ticket item since it was announced she would be taking over for Chandler Loring for the next three shows.

"Wow, thank you all..this is so sweet. Imagine this, the town of Salem giving this kind of welcome to its very own prodigal daughter! As you all know Chandler is in Maliwia with a film crew, and my husband shooting some footage for the documentary Mythic Productions is going to produce on the horrible times children are enduring in many countries in Africa. As a surprise, I have put a call through to Lilongwe, to talk to my husband to ask him how it is going.

Now I warn you, he will be asleep at this hour, but this should be fun..let's wake him up ok?"

The phone rang in EJ's room, and he fumbled to reach it, but smiling when he heard her voice.

"Darling..how sweet of you to call..miss me, my love?" EJ was half asleep, and picturing his wife as he drifted back into dream land.

"EJ, Of course I miss you, can you wake up just a bit sweetie", Sami had not expected to hear him snore lightly, and the audience members were giggling lightly.

"Ummm, yes my love…Sami..what are you wearing?" EJ knew another way to wake up, "is it something with those white garter belts, you know how I love those"..

Sami's mouth had opened in a wide O, and her face had turned crimson, but the audience had broke out in hysterical laughter, and the producer was motioning for a cut to commercial when EJ's voice came through loud and clear.

"Just kidding darling! Hahaha..Chelsea let me know what was going on! Gotcha! Now what can I tell you?"

For the next few minutes Sami and EJ, along with the studio audience had discussed what was going on in Africa with Aids education, and how Mythic Labs was doing some trial studies with a new treatment that could prevent aids from being transferred from mother to child either during the birth process or while nursing. So far, the study was proving successful, and the new drugs would be manufactured in Canada within the year.

Trey had then come out, and Sami always found herself at ease when around him. The rest of the show was all about fashion, and Trey could certainly hold his own in any discussion about that. When EJ and Chandler had viewed the feed, they were both pleased that the show did well, and the ratings stayed high. There was going to be absolutely nothing to worry about while they were gone in that respect.

The rows of townhouses in the Nottinghill neighborhood were lined up as neat and tidy as Billie had remembered. She was checking the addresses til she found the one called "Copper Rule number 17" , then Bo and her had walked up the four steps to the red painted door to hit the knocker. Jack had come to the door, still in his bathrobe, and looking angry at being disturbed this early.

"Billie! Bo! My gosh, what are you doing here?..Jen, come see who is here..come in..please, let me take your wet things from you!" Jack was gushing a mile a minute as he tended to do. Bo and Billie decided to wait a few minutes before letting them know the reason for the visit.

Soon, Jen had brought them all tea, and the four sat down to talk, for by now, they all knew there was an important subject not being talked about. Hope.

Billie began "We know you are surprised to see us here..together, and it is not what you think at all!"

"How do you know we are thinking anything?" Jack asked "I mean, London is a great city, who wouldn't want to come here..I imagine you just found yourself on the plane at the same time..well..maybe you just met at the airport..and of course you would head over to our place..ok..maybe we were thinking something!"

Jennifer smiled, and passed the cream to Billie. "Does Hope know you were coming? She was just here yesterday, but she left for a photo shoot in Cornwall yesterday, she should be in Penzance by now. Her and Julianna.". The little girls name made Bo swallow hard. He had hoped that the daughter they shared would have brought them together, but Hope saw her as a reason to leave. Hope had not wanted her to be tainted by the bitterness that her father now wallowed in.

"Well, by your silence, I guess she does not know. You should have called Bo. She would have arranged for Julianna to spend some time with you"

Billie leaned forward, "Jack, Jen..can you help us? We think we may know something about Zach, Stefano may have taken him while he was still alive..look at these!"

The DNA reports were laid out, and all the mysterious letter Billie had received in Florence. Billie had translations for all of them, and the last one was what had convinced Bo that Billie was on to something. It referred to "The child once stolen, now returned, asleep like in death, but warm as in life can be found within the mythic land of queens and kings like a treasure." The rest of the letter held nothing of significance, but this was the one that had had the lock of reddish brown hair wrapped around it.

Jennifer looked shocked, and Jack was smiling his old "solve a mystery smile".."Bo! Zach may be alive! "

**Chapter XI**

Lucas looked over the dining room, then spotted his mother sitting with Prime Minister Ntoobe near the patio area. He could not help noticing that they looked very friendly, with Kates hand being stroked by Makum, as she had introduced him to Lucas and Nabila.

"Lucas, sweetie, please sit and have some coffee with us, and where is the lovely bride to be?" Kate was looking at Lucas as if she was enjoying some deep secret, which instantly made him wary.

"Kate, I hate leaving you, but duty calls, and I have to meet with some boring cabinet ministers in a half hour. It has been such a pleasure.." the kiss on the hand was followed by a look that spoke volumes to everyone in the room, and to Lucas.

Harris had been standing across from this, and he saw everything too. Both he and EJ knew there was no coincidence in Kate being here the same time they were. But why? Kate was up to something obviously, but Tony had not given them any indication that Kate was working with him again, in fact it had been rumored that Tony had been seen visiting with Anna in Rome. Harris sat to sip his coffee, keeping a watchful eye on Lucas and his mother.

"Mother, so what is really the purpose of this visit, looks like I am not the only one who wants to know either", Lucas poured another cup of coffee and he inclined his head towards Harris.

"What would you say if I told you that Tony has perfected the way for EJ's downfall, but I am going to save the day for him, but only in exchange for him giving me full control of Mythic Communications..then I can give both you and Philip good jobs, and you can get away from this God for saken third world hell hole!"

"Oh yeah, and go back to Salem? Where I have all those happy memories? Mom, just leave me alone ok..I am happy, I love my work, and I am at peace for the first time in years."

"You would have had all the peace you needed if you had just kept your hands of Sami!"

"Ok, mom enough of the lecture. I have not thought about Sami in a year, now you bring her up, what's up with that?"

Kate decide she would not tell Lucas anymore, Tony's plans for Sami did not bother her at all, and she wished him God speed in carrying them out. What she wanted from Lucas was to distract his new lady love long enough for Kate to investigate what was in that secret lab on the Mythic Clinic grounds. Tony had never really appreciated what Kate was like when she set her mind to find out something. Listening at doors, reading papers upside down, and taking advantage of the weakness Jules had for female flesh had given her the ammunition she needed to stop Tony's plan with EJ. Now if she could compound this victory by finding out what Tony was hiding in this lab, her place at the head of Mythic would be assured.

"Lucas, Ok Stay here if you wish but I would like to help you andNabila. I want to have a new house built for you, with a baby coming you cannot just reside in two rooms..a proper house with bedrooms, indoor plumbing, and a real kitchen. In fact, the contractor will be here to meet with you and Nabila in just a few minutes. Call up for her now sweetie, and the two of you can talk with him..why there he is now!" Kate waved at the gentleman who had entered the dining room.

Lucas knew he should just refuse, but the thought of a proper house for Nabila, one he might never be able to afford on his meager salary was too hard to turn down. His mother could afford it, and this was a gift worth giving up his pride for. He called up, and within minutes Nabilia appeared. Kate excused herself, saying she had to make some phone calls.

The 100 euros represented more money than the hotel maid had seen in a year, so she let Kate into the room with only a hushed.."you must hurry, the head housekeeper will be around any second". Kate quickly found what she sought, the key ring that usually resided on the loop of the lab coat belt of Nabila. A wax press for each key, and soon Kate was out and on her way to her contact for keymaking. The maid had watched, not understanding why Kate had not just stolen the keys. That is what most would do.

Only one person had seen her enter the room, and watched her leave it, then the maids fortune had increased two fold again. Harris got the information, and went to give EJ the report.

Jack was pulling out all the maps of England he could find, then he went for the books about Kings and Queens. "The clue is 'the child once stolen' Zach was stolen by Lexie, but with Stefanos help..the child is 'now returned'..so that tells us Stefano has had Zach returned to Lexie..no,,Lexie is still in Salem, and there is no way Zach could be in Salem..think.Jack!.think..think.." Jack scratched his chin while the other three looked on, trying to keep up with his thoughts, but not having any success.

"Ok, I think this may work..he can be found in the mythic land of kings and queens..this is England, we have kings and queens..mythic- myths..where is a mythic land..Camelot! They must mean Camelot!"

"Jack, uh..honey..that really is a myth. There is no Camelot!" Jen was shaking her head at Jacks theory.

"Tintagel! Tintagel! That is where it is rumored that the King the legends of Arthur are based on, I bet we should look at that for a start!"

"How do we get there?" Bo was convinced Jack was on to something. The clue fit. "Jack, do you have any dry erase board and some markers?"

**Chapter XII**

Tony listened to the report of the four detectives heading to the ruins of Tintagel with absolute delight. It looked like the clues he left had been read as wrongly as he had figured they would be. EJ, however, was a different story. Tony knew there was no reason he should have accompanied his reporter on this story, and if EJ had read enough of Stefanos ledgers accounts, he would have been suspicious that Zach may have been brought to Maliwia.

"You are a clever boy", Tony mused, "But, EJ, you have left the queen all alone in the castle, and who knows what queens can be persuaded to do with the right leverage?"

"Hello, America, Hello Salem! Chandler Loring here, direct from the interior of the Maliwian countryside. The villages here lack the most basic human necessities, and you can see the woman are now left to work the fields, as most of the men are either dying of aids, or have been conscripted into one of the militias that run most of this country.

It is hard for us to imagine a life lived this way, but the women in these fields also have to worry constantly about the threat of being raped and murdered by the militias who come through here almost at will." Chandler gave the cut sign to the crew. This was to be spliced in with an interview with a victim who was daring to speak out against the crimes going on. Chandler wanted to show the world what its indifference had led to.

Harris and EJ drove up just then in the Range Rover, and Chandler ran over to greet her fiancé with a kiss. "Why are you so far inland, we told you no further than Lake Mawilia, this is almost fifteen miles in..Chandler, it is not safe" EJ was stern in his warning, and Harris did not look any happier about her misjudgement.

"I know, I know, I should have been more aware, we just kept driving and seeing different sights that were just so compelling..I had to have the footage EJ, it is going to be terrif---"Chandlers words were cut off as the whiz of the bullets rang about her head, and Harris dove to bring her down to the ground under him.

All around them, the people of the village were running into the jungle overbrush to hide from what they knew was coming. Chandler screamed as she saw her cameraman hit, drop to his knees, and roll down the slight incline. When she saw him stop, she knew instinctively he was dead. Harris had pulled his revolver out of his inside holster, and EJ had done the same. EJ then hoisted himself into the Range Rover, trying desperately to start it, while Harris tried to pin down the direct source of the gunfire. It was soon apparent they were outmanned and out gunned, and EJ held up a white handkerchief. The carnage around them was testimony to how lucky they had been.

At least five villagers, two of them children lay motionless on the ground. The cameraman, and one of the crew lay dead, and the third crewman was writhing on the ground with a wound in his leg spewing crimson on the muddy ground. When the militia began to move into the village, one of them put another bullet into the poor man, ending his pain. Chandler was cowering behind Harris, and EJ also had moved in front of her.

"Which of you is Mr. EJ Wells?" the tallest of the twenty or so camouflage dressed soldiers asked in a flawless but French accented English.

EJ stepped forward, "I am, and you are?"

Laughing, the soldier only answered "I am Mondu, the owner of this area that you have invaded..and now, I own you, courtesy of Count Anthony DiMera! Welcome to my land! You will be my guests for awhile!" and he had given his men a nod of his head. EJ, Harris and Chandler were tied, hands behind their backs, and put back into the Range Rover. The jeep that Chandler had been driving with the rest of the crew was taken over by another five men, and the rest ran along side the vehicles as they rode back into the jungle. Harris immediately began to work on his knots, part of his training had included knowing how to escape from any situation. EJ saw what was happening, and began to try and distract their captors.

"I say, did any of you happen to pick up the camera equipment..I mean you would not want any pictures taken of you accidentally while you kidnapped us..might make it way too easy on the authorities to find yo—" One of the soldiers shut EJ up by hitting him in the head with a rifle butt, and EJ collapsed against Chandler. She screamed when his blood began to stain her shirt. When she screamed, Harris had finally loosened his bonds, then lunged for the driver. To Chandlers amazement Harris did succeed in pushing him out of the door. As he took over the driver seat, he realized his mistake. The other soldier in the front seat, Mondu, had simply taken Chandler into a choke hold and held his knife against her throat, letting the knife have just enough pressure to leave a small crimson scratch on her skin. Harris had put his hands off the steering wheel then to show his surrender.

"Look, mate, it's ok, I just couldn't take his driving, you know what I mean?"

Mondu guffawed with a heartiness and a cruelty that was not lost on either Chandler or Harris, "I agree..in fact I have thought that for a long time..please stop the car, and back up."

Harris obeyed, but was stunned when Mondu leaned over him, while still holding Chandler in his death grip and shot the man who still lay on the ground. If Harris was stunned, Chandler was now trembling in her shock. Mondu then put his knife down, and stroked her cheek softly but menacingly. "I shall have to thank the Count in my prayers for such enticing guests he brought me!"

Tony took the call that told him his plan had gone very well. Bribing the cameraman to keep driving Chandler in deeper in country had been another stroke of genius. It was always so efficient when the same bribe money could be used twice. Mondu had just had to pull the cash out of the dead mans pocket. It would even be justified using the same Mythic camera equipment to film his captives and send the film back to Samantha. The castle would soon be losing its queen for good.

"Mr. DiMera", Jules stood respectively in front, waiting for acknowledgment.

"Yes Jules, what is it?" Tony was just the slightest bit impatient. He was waiting for the report from his contacts in England, and was in no mood to be bothered with inconsequential bits of fluff regarding Kate Roberts. That had been Jules assignment, one he had failed pretty badly at in Zurich. Kate had beguiled him, Tony smiled at that thought. Jules, though a bunch of sinew and muscle, tended to think with a different part of his anatomy occasionally.

"Kate has managed to get the keys to the interior lab, and she may be on her way there. If we don't hurry we will be too late to stop her!

**Chapter XIII**

Kates driver had gotten her into the compound without incident. Her story about being Lucas Roberts mother here to visit him was not questioned as she had been there before. "I am sorry Madam, but Mr. Roberts and Doctor Solange have gone to Lilownge, we do not expect them back until tomorrow."

Kate feigned surprise, "Oh, well you know what? I will just go ahead and stay in their house until they get back! I was going to surprise them, and now I still can!" She held up the key to the guard, "Lucas gave me a key last time I was here, so don't worry, I will make myself at home!"

Inside the home of Lucas and Nabila, Kate shuddered at the conditions Lucas was reduced to. This would all change soon, Kate did not know what was within the interior lab, but she knew it was important enough to Tony that he was investing large sums of money to maintain it. Tony was tightfisted enough for her to believe it must be something that would be very valuable to EJ too. In spite of herself, Kate was tired, the Prime Minister had been a very energetic man, Kate smiled at the memory as she lay down on the small settee to sleep for awhile.

The moon was high in the African night when she awoke. She took out her compound map and pinpointed where she would have to go. Of the seven keys on the ring, she knew one was the one that would unlock a new future for her and the rest of her family. Keeping to the shadows, she made her way to the first clinic marked on the map. Fumbling, she found the key for it on the third try, so she then kept that one aside to avoid any confusion. There were only two doors left to uncover this secret. The hallway was about thirty feet long, and Kate could hear low voices coming from one of the two rooms. Neither one of the rooms had windows, so Kate opted to open the one that seemed to be silent. The first key worked, which was a relief. Stepping inside, her eyes were adjusting to the slightly better light, when she was grabbed and the hand went over her mouth before she was silenced in her muted screams by the duct tape.

"Ahhh, our Mrs. Roberts..right on time ma'am. You shall join the other guests of Lord Mondu!" The chemical soaked rag placed over her mouth and nose soon had the effect of making Kate collapse in the arms of the militia officer sent for this mission.

Sami swept into the nursery to help get the twins ready for their outing. It was a playdate with Claire today, and both of them were running around naked refusing to stand still long enough to be dressed. Poor Nanny looked at her wits end with the two of them today, and looked at Sami in relief. "Oh thank my stars! Reinforcements! I only wish Mr. EJ were here to help round them up too!" Justin had been snared by Sami, and Jessica seeing him settled was a little more willing to come.

"Ha! Ha! Justin, I beat you!"

"So what, I am getting dressed first, so I will get the front seat! So haha back!" Justin was a cunning little guy, and always looking for an angle to play!

"They do jabber on, don't they? I will be glad when I can understand everything they are saying!" Sami was so in love with these two, everything about them was fascinating! Now Jessica was actually helping Nanny pull on her little dress, impatiently putting her chubby little arms through the sleeves as though Nanny was going too slowly.

Tippin came in and looked at Sami "Mum, the security detail has requested you come downstairs, there is a package they need you to sign for..they want to know if you were expecting anything?"

Sami shook her head no, she did not think so, but EJ may have ordered something and forgot about it in the rush to make the Africa trip. When she saw the smallmanila envelope package, she took it from Matt, the head of the detail EJ had assigned to the house. "Well, it isn't ticking" she laughed, but saw that Matt was not amused. He had been instructed that no packages were to be accepted if they were not on the list of ones that had been accounted for before he left. Mr. Wells did not even allow the delivery trucks for food on the grounds until the detail had inspected them. Now Mrs. Wells was going to open a letter sized package, not on the list, and with no return address. He changed his mind and took it away from her.

"Matt, it is a video tape, I can feel it through the envelope. Open it, it's harmless!"

She was right, and he gave it back to her. "Oh, look it's from Africa..look at the postage imprint! I bet it is from…." Sami's voice died as she read the note that accompanied it.

_My Dear Samantha:_

_If you are reading this, and you have seen the Phoenix Crest on my letterhead, you know who is writing to you. Please do not say anything to anyone if you value the lives of the people you are holding now in your hand. Just say you want to view this privately, I am sure they will understand."_

_Ever Your Servant,_

_Tony D._

"What's wrong Mrs. Wells?" Matt instinctively knew something was bothering her. Then she smiled, hoping to reassure him. She had to buy a bit of time, as she knew EJ had given the details instructions that were to be followed no matter what she said.

"Chandler just sent me over a preview of the taping done, now can you all just make sure the twins get to the playdate on time! Nanny has them ready, so go up and help her ok?, I need to get over to the studio, so I will need a driver..come on now, we are already fifteen minutes late..go! go! go!" Sami was barking orders, trying to make Matt forget that he should have taken the video from her to preview in case it was a prankster!

Once inside her office at Mythic, Sami had the privacy she needed to put the tape in. She had locked the door, and turned the Venetian blinds down before she put it in the VCR. When the tape had found the beginning of the video, she had blanched and covered her mouth with her hands.

The narrator was Tony DiMera, the silken tones of his voice, husky and rich as ever, with the menace of the monster he was hidden beneath them.

"Yes, I know Samantha, they do look a little worse for wear, but I promise you, no lasting harm has been done to any of them..yet"

Chandler Loring was the first in the cameras view, her face dirtied and a long blue bruise extending from her cheek upwards to her brow attested to some rough handling.

"Do you know, Samantha, the price that these militia men extract from female enemies? Rape here is a tactic, not a reward, and they practice it diligently. The other bad thing to know is that of the militia men in this rag tag army, about half are HIV positive! Poor Chandler, what has she gotten herself into?"

All Sami could think now was where were EJ and Harris, please God don't let them be…then the camera had panned over EJ, who was holding his head in obvious pain, but he was alive and breathing. Harris and Chandler had been tending to a wound on his head.

"Of course, it that fate should befall the lovely Chandler, poor Harris and EJ would be forced to listen to it, then they should feel honor bound to save her..but then, they would be shot, or macheted to death"

The camera then had shown a contingent of men in hastily put together camouflage uniforms, some green, some khaki, as if they had foraged for the clothing. What they did all have uniformly was automatic rifles, and Sami knew where the money had come from for that.

"Samantha, do I even have to tell you what I want in exchange for these three..you are a smart girl..you tell me!"

"The ledgers" Sami whispered, "Oh God, Stefanos ledgers!"

Tony's voice continued, "Yes, that is correct! And Samantha, if you want these three returned safe, and unharmed, you will deliver the ledgers. I will give you three days, and these are your instructions. You are being watched, so no trying to warn what passes for a police department in Salem. This is your husbands life we are talking about, your childrens father. If you want them to have a father in their life from now on, you are going to have to follow my instructions to the letter. I hope we have an understanding!"

**Chapter XIV**

"Take your damn hands off me, I can walk!" Kate pulled herself away from the soldier who had gripped her forearms to lead her into the room. She had awoken to find herself being hauled roughly upright, with a terrific headache from the drug.

Mondu let out a whistle of appreciation as he looked her up and down. "The Count did not exaggerate your fineness Mrs. Roberts..in fact, he did not do you justice at all..welcome to my humble abode, may I get you a drink, and he pointed to the fully stocked bar in the corner, manned by a bartender dressed in tuxedo finery."

Kate looked about the room, not finding anything remotely humble about it. It was richly furnished, and the walls were adorned with hunting trophies that bespoke a rich mans hobbies. As Kate sized up the situation, she felt her fear evaporating, she figured she could handle this person, he was just a man after all.

"You have me at a disadvantage,..Mister…" and she waited for Mondu to give her his name.

"My name is Liberty Mondu, but I answer to Mondu, now how about that drink?"

"Vodka martini please, two olives." Kate took the drink, than asked, "Do you have some where I could freshen up?" and she was pointed to a doorway. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was grateful they had let her keep her purse with her. A few strokes with the brush, and fresh lipstick, then she felt her confidence flow back into her body. She stepped out then smiled at her host.

"Much better, thank you". Kate thanked him with a smile and a smoldering look in her eyes.

"You intrigue me Mrs. Roberts, most captives I bring here are not so..umm..conversant I suppose. Tell me, are you hungry, I was about to have dinner served, and I would love you to join me". He offered her an arm which she took gratefully.

"Liberty, may I call you that, it seems so much more..intimate" She breathed the words at him. "And yes I am famished.."She felt his bicep and pressed into it with her hand.."Oh my, do you work out?" and his guffaws of laughter told her she was on the right track. Katie, girl, she thought, Tony was right, skills like yours are priceless!

Bo and Billie had arrived at the ruins of Tintagel twenty minutes before Jack and Jen. Having Jack Junior to care for had slowed them up a bit. They had paid the five pounds each required to be allowed to climb up the rickety stairs to the top, and decided to go ahead. "I really don't think Jen will let Jack come up here with the baby! This is really steep!" Billie was trying not to look down, and not to be forced to go faster than she already was by the hordes of student tourists climbing up with them. Bo was about 10 steps ahead of her, and he finally looked back to see where she was, lending her a hand to make it to the last set of stairs. Once at the top, the ruins of an ancient castle stood crumbling on the flat of the cliff top, with a view of a flat and calm sea of the deepest blue contrasting with the white foam of the waves crashing against rocks hundreds of feet below.

"Wow, Bo, this is where King Arthur had his court of the round table! What a piece of history!"

"huff…huff..huff.." Jack had caught up with them, but his breath had not yet caught up with him. Jen wisely decided to wait down on the bottom with Jack Junior. When Billie saw Jack, and the red of his face her first thought was that he had relapsed and was again ill. But finally the color of his face turned a shade of pink more recognizable, and Jack was able to talk without stopping to gulp for air.

"No, it is not history, it is a myth..like the clue says, and would you lookie there.."Jack was headed for the rows of colorful flags that had been planted along sections of the ruins. One stood out, even though it chilled their souls. The black flag, with the white phoenix bird in the center was drawing all of them to it like a magnet. When they made their way to where it was planted, the three of them looked about to see that no one was looking, then lifted the flag from its canister holder. The tiny rolled up note was the reward they sought.

"You are ordered to give Samantha every possible assistance. This will give you the result you seek!"

All three of them looked at each other in bewilderment? What would Sami need help with?

The instructions Sami had been given were impossible..no matter if she wanted to or not, there is no way her security detail was going to disobey EJ's direct orders. Samantha knew EJ would have their hides nailed to a wall literally if he came back to find she had left on her own, it would not be permitted. Add to that Tony wanted to have the original ledgers fly out on the same plane she was to charter, and she may as well have been asked to fly over on her very own gossamer wings.

If she could not do it, then Tony was going to make sure that Chandler suffered first, and he promised Sami he would provide live feed as it happened. Harris and EJ would then be "allowed" to come to her rescue, where they would be slaughtered in front of her. Sami knew Tony was going to do it if she did not find a way to do his bidding. She was just about to call in Matt to confess her dilemma when Chelsea rang in to her office "Sami, my Dad is on the phone for you..he says it is life and death!"

Kate ate a hearty dinner with Mondu, then had retired for the night with him. Then the phone had rang in his private apartmen in the early morning hours, and her lovely night came to an abrupt end! She found herself unceremoniously hauled out of the bed, given nothing but a robe to wear, and she had been tossed down into the same cold basement room occupied by the other three captives.

"I apologize profusely, my Kate, but my three wives are enroute, and each one is more jealous than the other..to protect you, I must hide you..please understand my beauty! It is for your own good! If the first one found you here she would insist I boil you in hot water! And the second…she would find the fire wood..and the third..oh God! She would probably eat you..it is good we hide you!"

The room was dark, and it had taken awhile for all of them to recognize the newcomer. EJ was the first to speak, "Kate, dear, how disappointing. I thought of all of us, you would arrange better treatment! Come over here, and join the huddle, it is the only way we can all keep warm in this freezer! Especially dressed as you are..lovely piece of lingerie, did Mondu pick that out for you?"

**Chapter XV**

"Uncle Bo, what is this about? Chelsea said it was life and death..and uh..I really have a lot on my plate here, so what can I do for you?" Sami figured her hot head of an uncle probably had some other wild theory about EJ and the DiMera's, while she really did have a life and death issue to deal with.

"Sami..do you know anything about Zach? If you do, you better tell me, or I swear!"Bo tried to make a threat in his voice, but Sami recognized it as desperation.

"Bo, EJ said he thought Zach may have been taken by Stefano before his death, but he does not know where he is I swear..now what made you call me?"

"You need help with something don't you? What is it Sami, tell me, and we may both get what we want!"

"Bo, I can't talk on the phone, where are you?" When he told her he was in Cornwall, she was even more worried.

"Is Hope with you? Is she alright?" Sami worried that Tony would also make a move on her and Julianna..

"I have not talked to Hope yet, I didn't want to get her mad with me brining wild goos chase stories like with Chelsea about Zach..she has enough that she is angry about, besides, Billie is here too."

"I can't talk anymore on the phone, I want you to get to Hope, make sure she is safe. Bo, Tony has done something..I can't tell you now, but yes, I do need your help! I will call you in exactly four hours, please let me go now" Sami could see Matt heading towards her office through her window. He looked like he knew something, and he was going to be angry that she had not given him a heads up.

Nabila was glad that the boy was gone, she had been assured that he was being taken back to his family, and that was good. She felt her belly move and rumble as the child inside her moved almost in joyous anticipation of the new life it would soon have. As she cut open the strings to the new packets of medicine she and the other pregnant mothers in the clinic study would take to prevent the passing of their HIV status to the newborns. The Mythic Lab Research Foundation stamped on the side meant hope for her baby and others. So far, all tests had been positive, and Nabila thanked God for this miracle that meant she could have a child with Lucas. A child free of a life of taking medications, medications that may have long term side effects as yet unknown.

She put the meds in the paper cups to dispense in the morning. Looking at the cleaned out interior lab, she smiled, thinking of the child and how happy he would be to see his Mother and Father, and how happy they would be to see him well. It would only take a couple of weeks for the skin grafts to heal properly, then just a matter of his beautiful reddish hair growing back in. It was a wonderful thing Mr. DiMera was doing!

Lucas cut across the lawn on the compound to meet up with Nabila, and get his medicines for the week. He looked at his watch, and wondered again why Kate had not called him again. The hotel said she had checked out, but they had no idea when or if she had left Maliwia. Lucas decided he would email Austin later and see if he knew when she was expected back in Zurich. It was not like Kate to stop and see what the house plans that Nabila and he had decided on, and to try and change their minds to another design!

It was all Tony could do to keep from skipping across the courtyard, as he had compiled all the reports of his activities. As far as he was concerned, this game was over. The contaminated medical shipments from Mythic would soon come to light..Lexie had done superbly, and someday, he would even let her know what a great help she had been! Bo and Billie would soon try and meet up with Hope, but alas, Hope was not going to be found, nor the darling Julianna. They too were part of a grander plan.

Sami was falling into line easily, she really did have a soft heart..much more than she had ever been given credit for within the Brady family. He expected with her Uncle Bo's help, the ledgers would be in his hands well within his time frame.

"Funny EJ, it seems only you and I recognized what qualities Sami actually had, and how useful they could be! It is lucky for me that you two fell in love though, as that is something that makes my plan so much better!"

The basement had only gotten colder as the morning light had finally broken. For a country that was tropical, the nights could still be quite cold this time of year. Kate was shivering in the thin satin paisley robe, with the ostrich fur trim. As she slept the silly feathers kept tickling her until she finally blew them away in extreme agitation. Waking, she looked to find EJ staring at her, "Enjoying the view?" But that was not why he was looking, he was thinking how her special talents might be utilized to free all of them. Kate did not view her body as any sacred chalice, it was an asset, a resource. What do you do with resources? You use them. That is what they are for, and EJ knew that was Kates philosophy. Harris saw the calculating look EJ was giving her, and he sighed in relief that Chandler was not going to have to play the sacrificial lamb. While she could have done it, it was not something he could have sat quietly by and watched.

The wives of Mondu were going through the house like locusts. They came unexpectedly to see what they could catch this rat at! Anytime he came to the hunting lodge, he would find women! They were in the house somewhere, and they would find them!

"Sagreda! Come see! Your favorite robe is missing..the one with feathers! Mondu! Do not bother with your foolish lies! Grenda…smell the perfume in here, stupid whore must waste a whole bottle at a time!"

Mondu stood in a corner, praying for deliverance. How foolish he had been to marry all three of these sisters! He tried to speak, using his softest, and most persuasive voice to the youngest and fiercest of his wives. "Nooki, please my sweet..there has been no female here except the wife of my officer Bolo, may God rest his soul.. I may have lent the robe to her..please, let me go to his quarters and see if that is where it is.." He then made a hasty retreat to the basement to retrieve the robe while they searched the rest of the house. They had never been willing to go into the basement, knowing that it had uses that the spirit world would not approve of. Too many ghosts there, so they left it be. Mondu made his way down and demanded of Kate, " I must have the robe back, now!"

"Are you crazy? I am not wearing anything under this! I refuse!"

Mondu looked to one of the guards, and grunted an order. The man quickly began shedding his pants, belt, and shirt. As he did so, the gun he had been holding in his hand was laid down, and Harris inched a step closer to it. EJ also saw the opening, and in an instant, had ripped the robe from Kate, which drew the attention of both Mondu and the other guard! That split second was all it took, Harris had the gun, and the drop on the guard and Mondu who could not decide whether it was better to run, or keep looking at the naked lady. The other guard opted to run, since Mondu would kill him anyway once this was all over. Mondu smiled, then put his hands up. Better here, than upstairs with the three wives!

EJ did have to admire the cool that Kate displayed, as she nonchalantly walked over to the discarded clothing of the guard. Once dressed, she turned to Mondu and stated "Are you really the best that Tony can come up with? So what do you think is going to happen to you once Tony finds out he can't do the live feed to Sami anymore?"

All three, EJ, Harris, and Chandler looked at Kate. "What live feed are you talking about, Kate, and you better tell us quick unless you want to be left here when we leave!"

**Chapter XVI**

Sami looked at her security head and laughed at his silly notion "Matt, what are you talking about, I told you, it was just some feed from the documentary that Chandler sent me, really just a bunch of funny out takes!"

"Mrs Wells, I have to see them, those were my instructions from Mr. Wells, and you know what he is like when his instructions are not followed." He was polite but firm and insisting on doing his duty.

Sami knew what she had to do, and she hoped he would forgive her, but this was life and death. "Matt, Eric has the tape down in the newsroom, no one has gotten any feed so they wanted to take a look..here you sit down, I'll have Chelsea bring you some coffee..and I will just be a minute." Sami was taking him, by the hand and seating him on the leather chair EJ had always favored in his office. Then her hand stole around the vase that rested on the bookcase behind the desk. Hoping this would work, she slammed it onto his head, and the look of surprise in his eyes as he slumped to the floor made her regret it instantly. She rummaged through EJ's desk, and found the duct tape she knew he kept around for emergency repairs, and quickly taped his mouth, hands, and feet.

"Eric, get up here now, I need your help! Don't let Chelsea know anything.."

Eric looked at Matt, "My God, what did you hit him with? You could have killed him!"

"Shut up, just help me get him in the closet. I don't have much time left!" There was exactly 36 hours before Tony said he would carry out his threat.

"Eric, take his phone, this is the code..now try to sound really low voiced, serious, no smiling at all..can you do that?"

"Why..Sami you have to tell me" Eric stood, arms crossed over his chest, refusing to budge until she cleared things up.

"Tony has EJ, he has Harris, and Chandler..they are going to all die if you don't shut up and just help me..Eric, please, just believe in me!"

As he always did when it came to Sami, Eric chose to believe in her. He placed the call that would screw up all the security detail arrangements put in place so carefully by Matt.

"Home Base..listen, you must pick up Trouble and Prince J. at playdate at 00400. I have to send that detail to meet someone at the airport. I have Schemer with me, and will proceed to home base within the hour. Over."Eric looked at Sami, "So how did I do?"

Bo had made the arrangements. He had convinced John black to let Sami use the Basic Black Jet, but he knew no way was John going to allow Sami to have his jet without him coming along. Bo just failed to tell Sami who the pilot would be, and he knew he would need all the help he could get when he confronted Sami about what EJ had done this time, since Bo was convinced that EJ was behind all of this. When and if Zach was safe with his family again, EJ was going to pay for everything, with his life!

Eric raced Sami home, driving like a madman with a purpose then helped her load the ledgers into his car. She figured she had at most an hours lead time before her security men realized what she had done, or Matt came to and raised a ruckus! . Thank God Tippin and Lorene had been given the night off, and they had retired to their quarters, none the wiser as Sami and Eric had taken the ledgers from their cases, then made haste to get to the airport. Two heavy cases carried the volumes that Tony had said he wanted. Sami wondered if EJ would be able to forgive what she was doing, in fact if the world would be able to forgive her for this, as some of the plans in the ledgers could set off conflagrations to rival anything now occurring in the world.

It may be selfish, but I cannot let my husband die. I would rather die than see that, that was the mantra that Sami repeated to herself, as she urged Eric to hurry.

The Basic Black Jet was on the tarmac, and the jet engines were roaring to life when Sami and Eric made it on board, breathless, with a sense of dread and relief. "I'm coming with you Sami" Eric tried to look dominant so she would listen to reason.

"Eric, please..I can't put you in danger, and if Tony knows I have you with me, he may not keep his end of the bargain, besides, I need you to look after the babies..please Eric, if anything happens to me or EJ, I want you to raise them..they love you so", Sami was pleading with her words and her eyes for him to do this for her.

"Mom would take care of them Sami, and I have to take care of you now!"

"NO! not Mom, please, Eric, I love her, but she barely knows them..they barely know her, she is just the nice lady who brings them a present once in awhile..she has no bond with them other than that. Eric..you have to promise me..you have to!"tears were trailing down Sami's eyes as she begged him!

Just then a crew member came back and asked Eric to come forward, as the captain wanted to get some instructions. Sami looked at him with anger flashing, why wasn't she being asked for this, she was the one in charge here! Eric just patted her arm, as though to say 'cool it', and went up to the cockpit.

John was sitting there, coolly checking the instruments, flicking switches, and going over the flight plan paperwork. He looked at Eric, and placed his finger to his lips to indicate he needed compliance and silence.

"Don't worry, I'll look out for her..but I do need you to do what she asked..the twins will need someone they know for a few days..and the fewer people in danger, the better..ok..just go back and agree..I swear, I will take care of her!" John was one person that Eric respected, and reluctantly he said he would do what he asked. John smiled, then told Eric to go back and wish his sister luck and God speed!

Sami watched the lights of Salem disappear, and the black of the night sky envelope the plane. A crew member brought her some tea, and within three sips of it, she was drifting off to a sleep that was sound, but not restful. John had arranged for the tea to have a little something in it to keep her down for awhile. It would not do for her to get curious about who was flying her into Gatwick.

Kate had realized her mouth had gotten her into some hot water here, and so figuring truth was once again the better part of valor, she had given them Tony's plan of action.

"EJ, nothing would have happened, Sami is going to do what he says, you know it, now don't be silly, of course you are going to take me with you!" Kate was shaking out her hair, running fingers through it to comb it to make herself more presentable.

EJ saw the cell phone still attached to Mondu's belt, and grabbed it. He punched in a few numbers, followed by a code and waited a moment for connection.

"Bishop Five Seven eight" was the reply from the security detail assigned to his house.

"Is Schemer with you now?"

"Negative, Schemer is with Matt.

"Verify", but EJ had a sinking feeling. A few moments later he got his answer.

"Uh, we may have a problem Sir, Matt does not pick up." The agent was professional, but his voice had a slight shake in it now as he knew what was coming.

"What kind of incompetent fools are you!? How could you let her do this? Ten security men cannot keep one hundred ten pound woman under control! Find her! Find Matt! This is inexcusable!" EJ was yelling in his fury, and Harris was trying to tell him to lower his voice so they had a chance of making an escape. Chandler was holding a gun on Mondu and the guard, while he was tying them up, but it was too late! The door opened and three angry looking women came down the stairs.

"Mondu! My darling, what are they doing to you?" Sagreda was the first in, followed by Grenda and Nooki

"Look..she is the one who defiled our marriage bed, I smell the whores perfume on her even now!" and Nooki was heading for Kate with the club she carried. Chandler saw her opening, and tripped her as she had lunged towards Kate, who by then was hiding behind EJ, clutching his arms for protection. Nooki had gotten to her feet quickly, and turned on Chandler, but EJ had stepped in and backhanded her across the room where she fell into a crumpled heap. Grenda was next to feel a fist slamming her against a wall. Then EJ had released the grip Kate had on him.

Harris, also not being one who felt it was never proper to hit a woman, decked Sagreda, who was a formidable looking female over six feet tall. She crumpled to the feet of Mondu who whistled appreciatively at the carnage, "I have always wanted to do that to them!"

**Chapter XVII**

Jennifer walked over to Bo, and from the look in her eyes, he knew it was not good news. "Bo, Hope..the agency says she never made it to the shoot! Not her, not Julianna or the Nanny. No one has heard a word!" Scared beyond belief was how Jen felt for her cousin. Knowing Tony or EJ may have been responsible for her disappearance sent chills down her spine. She too was of the mindset that Sami had betrayed her whole family unit by involving herself with DiMeras.

Billie took Bo by the hand, "Look, she can take care of herself, and if Tony has some purpose in mind for her, he is not going to harm her..at least not yet. Whatever he wants from Sami is the key..as long as he gets that, I know Hope will be ok".

"We better make sure that Sami gives him exactly what he wants then, if she knows what is good for her!" Bo was clenching and unclenching his fist, angrier than ever at his niece for whatever her scheming may have caused for the family now.

'Hey peanut..you better start waking up now, we are almost ready for landing!" John was tickling Samis face with a lock of her hair, trying to rouse her. She yawned and for a moment imagined herself a little girl again and smiled back at him. Then she was fully alert, and mad as hell!

"What have you done John..my God! You can't! Tony will.."She stopped herself, before she told him anything.

"I already know what is in the cases, Sami, you can't give those over to Tony. It is bad enough EJ has control of them. What do you think you are doing here? The world is bad enough without opening up these pandoras boxes of hell!"

"John..please,.don't do this, you don't know what is going on".

"Oh, I think I can probably guess. You are trading those ledgers for EJ somehow, aren't you. You really think he is worth it? A DiMera who is running Stefanos organization now? The same organization that held your mother and father captive? What is with you Samantha?"

"It is not the same organization John, EJ is not Stefano. You could never understand what is going on..and if I don't do this, and Tony kills EJ, then you will never know what EJ has actually prevented from happening. Tony will fufill the plans in that ledger as written. .EJ,… well for want of a better word, he modifies them.!" Sami was trying not to say too much, but to let John know there was no alternative to what she must do.

John gave the order for the plane to pull up to the private jetway, then he brought the others on board. Bo stormed on, and took Sami by the shoulders, and shook her violently demanding the answer "What has your bastard of a husband done to my wife!" John pulled him off, and put Sami behind him.

"You touch her again, you will have to pick yourself up off the tarmac, Bo, I will bodily throw you off this plane!" Bo looked as if he wanted to continue his tirade, but the co pilot came back and whispered in Johns ear.

"You guys sit tight, Sami, you come up front please" his tone brooked no interference from Bo, or question from Sami and she followed obediently.

Two runways down, another charter jet was landing, piloted by Harris, in a timing miracle.

When he had come to, Matt had kicked the door of the closet off its hinges, making Chelsea look up from her novel.

When she saw his bloodied head, Chelsea had screamed for security, then headed to the bathroom for some wet towels. Once the blood had been cleaned, she was surprised at how handsome he really was. "Please, get me a phone..now!" he had brushed her hands away, but tried to make his voice soft. He had appreciated her gentleness on the painful head that was throbbing. When his full detail had checked in he knew disaster in the fullest form had been struck by the Schemer. She lived up to her code name it seemed. Matt, however had found a way to redeem himself. It had taken a minute for EJ to quit yelling and listen.

"Mr. Wells, I was able to get a lead on all the flight plans filed out of Salem, and it looks like the only non commercial jet out of here has been the Basic Black Jet, to Gatwick Airport..and I have a lead on a jet for hire that can land at Lilongwe..I think I can get it there for you in two hours..you should be able to get to Gatwick about the same time the Basic Black Jet does. She has to be on it, but there is another plane with plans for an earlier landing time. From all indications, this may be the plane that Tony is on..you better hurry sir!"

Desperation made EJ rush Harris and Chandler to the airport where the plane was just landing and preparing to fuel up. The flight crew had been doing the pre flight checks when EJ and Harris had rushed in. "Never mind this, we will fly it as is..get off, we will send someone back for you! " EJ knew they had to get to Samantha before she foolishly agreed to any terms set up by Tony. Whatever they were, Tony was not one to keep his agreements. Mondu was finding that out at this very moment EJ figured. A militia man could not survive long with out weapons, and EJ and Harris had made sure that his entire weapons cache had been exploded before they left with the only vehicle that was not burned out by them. As they had left him, Mondu was stripping off the remnants of his uniform, deciding he would retire back to the life of a farmer in his village once again. His three wives had been yelling at Mondu as they looked back in the rear view mirrors while they sped away. Once Tony knew of his failure, there would be no more money, and he probably would be losing his life, hiding would be the best way to live a long and unhappy life with the wives that were now following him away from the burning lodge.

**Chapter XVIII**

Tony looked out the window at the activity in the bustling airport. He rang back to Jules to bring his special "cargo" up front to his cabin. It was almost over, the queen was about to be swapped for the other queen, and his dream was almost to be realized.

Jules had Hopes arm in a bruising grip, and to keep hold of Julianna, she had to let herself be led without struggle. The child had been asleep, and still rested her dark head against Hopes shoulder.

Hope felt the plane moving, and prayed they would not be taking off again, she recognized Gatwick, and thought that if they would at least remain in England there was a chance of Tony being found out.

John saw the plane that was maneuvering way too close to his, and cursed as he contacted the tower for an explanation. Then he saw what the other plane wanted them to see as he picked up his binoculars. In the cockpit of the other plane, Tony DiMera sat, pointing at him and laughing silently. Behind him, his goon Jules had Hope in a choke hold, with a gun at her head. John opened radio contact through the tower.

"John..my brother..so good to see you in England once again!..nasty weather though, so typical.."

"Shut up, and just give us your terms!" John was hoping Bo had not seen this, but the pounding on the cockpit door told him that it was too late.

"I love it when people get to the point, it is so refreshing in this day and age of spin, and obfuscation, John, you are a breath of fresh air!"

"Damnit Tony! What is it you want?" John knew part of it, but what was the rest?

"A simple trade, John, a simple trade. You just send Bo and Sami over with the ledgers, and Hope and the child will go free. Once the ledgers are in my possession, and I have checked their authenticity, Bo will be free..Then I want you, your passengers, and crew to leave your plane, once you are off the tarmac and inside the terminal, Sami will be sent out. Those are my conditions.".

Bo had made it into the cockpit and heard the exchange. "John, we have to agree..you 'know he will kill Hope if we don't."

"Sorry, Partner, I can't let you take those ledgers and Sami. You know Tony will do something underhanded.". But John was not going to be given the choice, as he looked up just as Sami was bringing down the butt of the revolver she had concealed in her purse upon his head. He slumped back against his headrest. The co pilot stepped in to see what the problem was, but Bo gave him the same treatment.

"Sorry John, Bo, we have to hurry!" and Sami was pushing Bo to bring the suitcases. She tried lifting one, but the weight pulled her down. It was impossible to lift on her own, and Bo could only take one himself. Jack came forward to help Sami.

"Are you crazy Jack?" Jen was not about to let him go. Then Billie offered her assistance, her and Sami each taking one side as it took both of them to carry the weight.

The other plane had lowered a stairway, and Jules stood at the top, with his hand inside his coat, indicating he still held a gun. He gestured for them to make their way up the stairs, and when they were inside the plane, pushed them into the front cabin.

"Bo!" Hope had flew into Bo's waiting arms, as he had reached for the once again sleeping Julianna. Jules then pulled Hope away.

Tony stood up to greet his guests, with Jules and another henchman keeping watchful eyes on the suitcases, and the three who held them.

"Billie, you must leave now, no argument..Bo..you convince her." Tony did not raise his voice much above a whisper. Billie looked at Bo helplessly, and he nodded his head for her to follow Tony's order. She turned and was escorted to the stairway. Tony looked at Jules, who then came back for Hope and Julianna.

Bo looked at the two of them, and nodded that they must go too. Hope looked at him, and mouthed "Brady, I love you". Billie saw it, and smiled at Bo. Then helped Hope get Julianna down the stairs.

Tony was busily undoing the case latches, and bringing out the leather bound ledgers and diaries of Stefano DiMera. The stamp on the bindings was the Golden Phoenix, and when Tony opened them up, the familiar handwriting in the language he had been raised with showed on the now somewhat yellowed pages. Sami looked as he opened each one, and began to cry as she realized what this could all mean. Bo was less than interested, but when he saw Tony close one book and smile with malice, he had to ask a question.

"You got what you wanted, now let us go."

"No, the agreement was that I let you go, I keep Samantha until I see John and the others leave their plane, so Bo, you are free to go."

Bo looked at his niece, he had never had a lot of use for her, but he could not leave her now.

" Uncle Bo, do what he says..this is important." Sami had another goal now, seeing that EJ and the others were not harmed. She had to keep her hotheaded uncle under control now, and she knew that would not be easy.

Tony also knew what he was up against, and he had one more ace in the hole. In the instant that Bo had lunged for him, and gotten him into the choke hold he was glad he had held it for last.

"Uncle Bo..please..you have to let him go..we made a deal.."Sami was pleading, pleading for lives that Bo knew nothing of..and not realizing there was still another life involved.

Jules pushed the intercom.."Bring it up".

"Daddy..Daddy! Daddy, where is Mommy?" The voice was Zach, and as Bo looked in shock the little boy was brought in, holding the hand of one of Tonys crew!

"If you want your son to live, and you want to walk off this plane with him, let Mr. DiMera go, or I swear, I will toss him headfirst onto the tarmac!"

Bo released his hold, and Tony shook free, then backhanded Bo with his freed arm. Zach screamed as his fathers blood flew. Sami ran to hold him, and shield him from seeing more. Then she had taken hold of his hand and took him over to Bo.

"Take him, Bo, take him now. He needs medical attention..and he needs his mother." The bandages on the back of Zachs head were fresh. Sami was urging Bo on with her eyes, and the hand of his son. Bo bit his lip, the guilt of the choice he was being forced to make overwhelming him..but Sami said "Do it, Bo..believe me, I would..I promise you, I don't blame you, take him off here, you have to make sure he is safe..please, don't worry..this is for the best..for all of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter XIX**

Tony's crew confirmed that all aboard the Basic Black Jet had made it into the terminal. Then they began to put their plan of escape into action.

The blue jump suit was about three sizes too large for Sami, but Jules had insisted she put it on. At first she had refused, having a feeling that this was a part of Tonys plan which did not include setting her free. Her eye was swelling shut now, as she had taken the brunt of Jules open handed slap on it, and Tony had tsked..tsked when he saw her.

"Jules, there is no need to be rough with her..look at what you have done..bring some ice right away..and Sami..please, he is so impatient, you must learn to do as he says." He then threw her a cap, and told her to put her hair up under it. Jules grabbed the cases, he had no problem carrying both with one arm, while still holding a gun on Samantha.

"Tony, this is your last chance, let me go, and I promise I will tell EJ not to kill you too painfully!"

Laughing at her bravado, Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her out side the plane alongside him. Sami screamed as she saw what was now happening! The nose of the plane was being turned, and the wheels were starting to roll. The Basic Black Jet was sitting like a duck in a mill pond as Tony's plane began to bear down on it. Sami could see the crew of Johns plane trying desperately to get out and off the tarmac before the impact. Tony had lied..he had not even given them time to de plane, Sami prayed they would all make it off..and she prayed Bo had not made it on.

The fireball on impact had lit up the entire sky around the airport, and the sirens and ambulances were visible to the jet circling, waiting on permission to land.

"What the hell is happening" EJ demanded Harris find out.

Harris looked at EJ, and said "They are diverting us to Heathrow..there is a fire, looks like it is Blacks jet,"

"Get Black on the phone..find out if he has Samantha!" EJ was praying for another miracle, but thinking he may have had his allotment already.

John was nursing a very sore head when Billie handed him his phone. "EJ Wells here..might I have a word with my wife?"

"Wells..where are you?"

"I don't have time for your questions..my wife, put her on the phone now!"

"DiMera has her, I'm sorry man.."and John was sorry, "I want to help you get her back, what can I do?"

"Start by notifiying Scotland Yard, roadblocks on all the motorways..you know the drill. We have to divert to Heathrow..meet us there in two hours!"

Harris was making the instrument adjustments for the quick flight, and within twenty minutes they had been cleared for an emergency landing. Harris was good at convincing the tower the fuel levels were dangerously low.

In the distance, the helicopter that Tony had arranged was whirling away into the distance, making their way for the Isle of Scilly where a hideaway had been prepared. Leaning back against the seat, he looked at Sami and handed her a small ivory chess piece. "Lovely, isn't it? Do you play chess Samantha? No? ..Pity..I shall have to teach you . ..We should play together, it is a fascinating game of love and war. The piece you are holding, that is the queen..the most powerful figure on the board. Control it, and you win the game. Sami, you are EJ's queen, and I am in control of you now."

Sami's temper then got the best of her and she struck at him, her nails like claws. His hands blocked her attempt, and she found herself in his arms, a viselike grip around her as he whispered into her ear menacingly.."My dear, I should like nothing better than to have you treating me roughly..I like that..but I think we should wait for a more private setting don't you?"

Her silence was met by raucous laughter from Tony, Jules and the other two crew members. She let herself go limp in his arms, not wishing to give him any encouragement, and finally tiring of the dead weight, he had set her back onto her own seat. Her courage was failing now, but she wanted to know before she gave up all hope."EJ..what happened to him, did you at least keep your word about that..did you free Chandler..Harris..is EJ alright?"

"Samantha, I told you, I have won the game. Therefore it must follow that EJ lost. If I am alive, what does that tell you?"

The sobs wracked her shoulders, but she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her sorrow, and she kept silent. Three years of mourning for Will had given her practice.

**Chapter XX**

John had made Bo stay behind with the others. "You need to be with Zach and Hope..that little guy has been to hell and back again, besides, EJ is gonna be riled enough at me, if he knows you were there with her and came out alone, he may just decide he does want the Bradys' all dead!"

Bo was not liking it, but Hope pleaded too.."Zach needs us..don't go, Bo, not this time."

Jack was next to volunteer, but Jen was holding his arm.

"Jack Junior and I cannot be left here on our own either..let John take care of this, he has more experience.."

"John..I want to go with you..I'm ex-ISA, and I know as much about the DiMeras as anyone here..let me help.."Billie wanted to help, both for Samis sake, and to get away from Hope and her questioning looks. If Billie stayed with Bo, Hope would always suspect the worst. Then again, Billie knew if she was around Bo too much, those old feelings would always resurface..it was best that she go on with John and EJ.

"No argument here..now what have the authorities found out for us? Anything?" but the officer that had been assigned to them could only shake his head, no one had seen them, and time was slipping away.

"Tell me John, was there a particular reason you let Samantha go on that plane by herself?"

John explained all that had occurred, and waited for EJ to explode. He did not. It was his own fault he knew. If he thought there was a reason that Samantha needed a ten man security detail if he and Harris were gone, then he should have listened to her pleadings when she had begged him not to leave her and the children. He knew he had reason to hate Bo for leaving her, but he knew that Samantha would have made him take the boy. Add to that the fact that Samantha thought she was saving him as well as Harris and Chandler by her sacrifice, he knew it was too much to ask that she not do what was in her nature. Samantha had always been accused of thinking only of herself. That was not true EJ knew. Her grandfather also knew it, now Bo knew too.

"Where us the most likely place he would take her EJ?" Billie was asking questions that he had no answer to. Italy was his guess, but the borders had been pretty well sealed on the Yards orders. John and his ISA contacts had acted quickly. That meant it was most likely that they were still in the UK somewhere..but even this small a country had places that could hide a man for years. Stefano had hid here quite well in his time.

"The ledgers..EJ, Sami turned them over to him" John wanted EJ to come clean on what was in them.

"Those are really the least of my worries, John, Samantha is what I am concerned about."

"Sami said Tony could rule the world with those".

"He can try, he has the originals yes..but they can be countered if you know what to do..right now I want my wife back..I want her safe..that is all I want any of us to concern ourselves with.

Sami was led inside the traditional granite house set within the walls of the garden. She could see it was a mature walled garden with spreading trees, green lawns, and a view of the sea. If she had not been a prisoner, she would have felt a calming influence from the stately home. The parlor was well appointed with handsome and comfortable looking lounges and sofas. A fireplace with a cheerful fire was the last welcoming touch.

Jules went into the kitchen, and came out with tea and sandwiches. Sami refused either, until Tony sternly told her.."You will eat, I insist..do not refuse again, or you will find yourself tied down and fed through a tube. I must have you healthy Samantha..that is paramount to my plan.

"What in the hell do you want from me? Money? I will pay you whatever I have..just let me go back to my children..if EJ is gone..they need me..please..what use am I to you?

"Why Samantha, what use are you to me? You might as well ask what use the sun is to the moon..the answer is one cannot complete a cycle without the other. I need you to complete the cycle Samantha..I need an heir..you will be the mother of that heir!".

**Chapter XXI**

Harris put down the phone and went to EJ's side. "Right now they could be anywhere in Britain, Tony has a lot of contacts here, but you know he will want to get into territory dangerous for us to go into soon. I would guess Darfur, he has been helping some of the militias there. We have to find them befoe he makes his move.".

John was listening intently, "How in the hell do you think you are going to get into Darfur..which side are you paying off.."John was no fool, and he knew the ways of the DiMeras.

"John, if I really thought you could handle the truth, I would fill you in. Lets just say I can get things done, if you want to help..great..but do not judge me, and do not try to hinder me in getting Samantha back. I will do what has to be done!" That was all the time EJ was willing to waste on the subject. His next call was to Salem to check on his children, who according to Eric and nanny, seemed to be weathering the separation from their mother and father fairly well.

"Get the missus back sir, don't worry none about the babies, Eric and I have it well in hand". Nanny was reassuring and capable, but EJ still ached for his children, and knew how much they were missing Samantha, because his heart felt the same way. He had to shake it off, Samantha was depending on him to be strong for her, and bring her home.

Sami lay on her side, curled up in a ball. From the moment Tony had declared his intentions, her mind began walling off from her body. If he planned to rape her, she needed to stay separate from the experience, not live it like she had with Alan. It would not kill her, she would survive it. "I will not be here..that is how I will face it. It is not me, I am with EJ, this is not real.."

The man with the white lab coat brought in her next dose of medication. She had refused at first, but that had resulted in Jules being brought in, and his huge hands had cruelly forced open her jaws, and the pills had been forced down her throat. When she asked what the medication was, the man had shrugged and said "special vitamins".Other than Jules coming in with her meals, fresh hospital gowns, and to makesure she took the meds she had had no human contact with anyone for six days. She was grateful that the medication seemed to not put her to sleep, so she hoped it was just vitamins.

Tony took the chart from Doctor Feglund. "How many days before we can get this done?"

"The stimulation of the ovary is done, if her temperature is optimal tomorrow, we may be able to harvest tomorrow evening". The doctors hand was extended, and Tony turned over the envelope.

"Is there any danger of complications?"

"Well of course, and I would prefer this be done under clinical conditions, but she is healthy, and if there are complications, they would be mild probably. Sometimes the hormone used to stimulate egg production can cause what is referred to as OHSS, simply means ovarian hyper stimulation syndrome. Usually just a mild discomfort for a few days."

"Usually? What happens if it is unusal..I need to know every possibility!"

"Read this, it is a list of symptoms that require attention. If any of this manifests itself, I advise you get her to a hospital, and never mention my name!" Dr. Feglund was eager to be out of there.

Tony gave Jules his silent instruction. "Dr. Feglund, I think I would prefer you stay here until the harvest is done. Too many things could prevent you making it back to Tresco Isle, weather, emergencies, deciding not to finish the job.."Tony let the threat hang in the air, and Dr. Feglund, being a very astute man agreed quickly.

"Now, I have to ask, will it be very painful for her?"

"There is a pretty high level of discomfort, but I will give her something to sedate her, she will barely know what is happening with that".

"No…she must be fully aware of this, no sedation!" the tone of his voice chilled Dr. Feglund to the bone, and he wondered how he let himself be talked into this, but he knew, gambling debts and women, he had a weakness for both.

Lucas rolled over in the bed, to pull Nabila against him. Her body was limp, and he was too sleepy for a second for it to register. Then he felt how cold she was! He began screaming for help, and trying to give her mouth to mouth, but he knew within minutes she was gone..his life was gone..his chld was gone! It took only a day to discover that thirteen pregnant women who had been taking the special medicine from American had also died.

Tony got the call from his contact in Malawia, and knew his plan had worked perfectly. Soon, Mythic Medical Research Labs would be on the front pages of all the newspapers in the world, and EJ Wells would be exposed as a monster who preyed on disadvantaged third world mothers, giving them hope that ended in their deaths!

Lexie was called into the office of Dr. Merriam as soon as the first reports came back. The batch of treatments had been traced, and it had not taken much time to identify he fact that some codes on formula had been tampered with. She could not explain, and she showed him the meticulous records she had kept, her work had been checked..it was impossible! But the proof was the batch number that had last been in her control..

"I will take a lie detector test! I swear to you, I had nothing to do with this..for Gods Sake, I am a doctor, I would not do this, I could not!"

"I am sorry, there will have to be a formal investigation, and I am asking the Salem police to bring you in for questioning!"

Commander Tek Kramer had been informed that Lexie Carver was on the way in, and he told the detective " I want her in my office, I will do the questioning..privately!"

Lexie came in, and Tek could see she was barely holding herself together. Her face still had the tear tracks, her hair was disheveled, and her normally impeccable make up was smeared or non existent. He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. She refused to look at him, but took the water with a shaking hand.

"Lexie, look at me. I have to ask you some questions..some very important questions..do you understand?" His voice held a message that Lexie instinctively knew she had to listen to.

"Lexie, we all must be guardians of the castle..do you understand?"

She smiled, it was alright now. Soon she would be safe. She was still a DiMera.

Jules had entered Samis room, and she knew this was it. Just the way he looked at her now, like she was fattened for the kill made her scramble away from the bed to the corner. She picked up the vase of flowers and held it over her head in the most threatening way possible. She was all of five feet three, he stood six feet six. H outweighed her by a good 200 pounds, and he was willing to be ruthless against her. It made no difference if she came willingly or not. The latter could even be fun.

"Whatever Tony wants, he better know I will kill him however long it takes, I will kill him!" Sami snarled, but Jules just advanced until she brought the vase crashing down on his shoulder, since that was all she could reach. He wiped the wet stains, then just picked her up, and slung her over his shoulders, carrying her like she was no more than a pillow down the stairs to the lower level basement. Her screams echoed and reverberated through the house, but no one was in earshot for miles, except for the hapless Bart, who looked away in guilt and covered his ears to keep from hearing Sami. This was something Bart wanted no part of..but it was too late, he was here, and he knew.

**Chapter XXII**

The headlines hit the English papers first, then began making their way across the Atlantic to the American papers. "Mythic Research Leaves Wake of Death With HIV Cure", and Tony read the headlines with glee. The share prices were dropping like a rock on a still pond, and Tony had placed the buy order first thing this morning. EJ was now too worried about Samantha to care about his business, and that was another good thing. "I always knew she would be your undoing dear cousin…it really pays to be objective about women..except for the pleasure aspects, what are they really except breeding stock?"

"Mr. DiMera, I need to speak with you, the patient seems to be in a bit of distress this morning" Tony looked up at Dr. Feglunds words.

"I thought you were going to finish the rest of the harvest..I want as many eggs as possible, I told you that, I really do not think four are enough to insure a child..isn't that what you said?" Tony was concerned that this part of his plan was not going according to schedule.

"That will not be possible, she is in too much pain..and she is spiking a fever. Four is what you will have to be satisfied with. They have divided within normal guidelines, and I have began the process of freezing them. Once you find proper surrogates, you may have another doctor do the implantation..I do not wish to be involved from this point on. If you will be so kind as to have the helicopter return me to the mainland, and of course, my final payment if you please" Dr. Feglund was reading from the chart, and did not see Jules come up behind him.

"This chart has the instructions for her care, give her these for the fever. But I caution you if these symptoms worsen…" his words were cut off by the hand of Jules coming swiftly in to crush his windpipe. He died gasping for air, clutching at his throat while Tony read the chart dispassionately.

Sami lay on the bed, writhing with pain, clasping her hands over her abdomen. Worse, was the nausea which finally overwhelmed her and she became sick in the pan they had left for her. Something was dreadfully wrong, she knew it. Never had she felt a pain like this, coupled with a thirst that seared her throat. Chills came and went, and she felt the burning come from deep within her. The pain of the procedure had been awful, but nothing like what she was feeling now. She pushed the button again for someone to come, but no one had answered it in hours. Dr. Frankenstein which is what she had taken to calling Feglund had promised to come in with something for the pain, but he had not, and finally she decided she would have to take matters into her own hands. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she struggled for a hand hold to pull herself up with, while still trying to press against her stomach with the other hand. She made it to her feet when the blackness opened up and she fell into it as she fainted.

Harris brought the paper in to EJ who gave it a fleeting glance. He had already been in contact with the home office and knew the problem. The fact that it was Lexie who had been responsible was not something he saw coming, and he had to give Tony credit for a job well done. Tony had probed for a weakness, and found it. The deaths of all these women and their babies was a tragedy that Tony cared nothing about. That was another of EJ's weak points..he did care. Damage control demanded he make some sort of response, but he was also trying to find his wife. EJ motioned for Chandler to come over.."Here, I want you to read this over the airwaves..we are launching an investigation, and we will make sure the families of the women are compensated..I know that is small recompense, but please explain my situation..you know what to do Chandler..your job!"

He went back to work on the maps and grids that Harris had laid out, and they figured out all the possible escape routes that Tony could have taken. "It had to be by helicopter, they have not been on any of the roads" John was nodding his head in agreement at Harris's assessment.

"I think he would want to make his escape by sea..probably on a freighter..that would be the easiest thing, and no flights to trace. So he would want to be near a port, or someplace by shipping lanes that he could helicopter out to. Then just sail on to Port Sudan, and from there escape into the plains where Tony has contacts with the militias on both sides. Darfur has many people who want money..however they get it or whoever gets it for them makes no difference. Once he is in there, we will never be able to catch him, we cannot let that happen. If he gets there with Sami, we have no options!" John was honest, and he also was heartsick.

"Then we have to make sure he never makes it that far..Samantha is a smart girl, she is not going to take this lying down either..she will make it hard for him!"

Tony looked down at Samantha lying on the floor. "Why are you making this so hard for me Sami? Jules, please put her back to bed." The loud thump Sami had made as she had fallen to the floor had brought them all upstairs to see about the noise.

Bart pulled back the bed covers for Jules to lie her in, and he felt her forehead as he tucked her in.

"Boss, she is awful sick..I read those symptoms for that Ovarian super whatever it was, and I think she has it! We gotta get her to a hospital I think!" Bart had read the booklet that Dr. Feglund had left out, and it looked like "little missy" as he called her was getting sicker by the minute.

"Nonsense, Feglund said it would pass in a day or so..she will be fine". Tony was dismissive, but even Jules was pausing to feel her forehead.

"Uh..Boss..she is sick. This isn't looking good..she seems to be swelling up in the legs".

"So both of you play doctor on t.v…What do you know?"

Jules then let Tony know. "I was a medic in the Marine Corp..this is edema, it means she is collecting fluids in her tissue..which can lead to heart failure..she needs medical attention or she will be dead within seventy two hours. That is what I know."

**Chapter XXIII**

The Mythic P.R. machine was in full swing. John was amazed at the way EJ had set in motion the damage control, both on the public relations side and the business end. His brokers had been ordered to counteract all soft buy orders with higher prices, so Tony had been thwarted on that end. All the families affected were being sent personal emissaries for both grief and financial counseling. Then EJ had ordered that his children be flown over to England. He wanted them with him now.

"Chandler, when they get here, we will hold a news conference. I want Samantha to know we are all together, and looking for her and missing her".

"I hate to appear cynical, but the little family tableau will play pretty good to the world media..worried husband and father..you might just get some sympathy points going on the scoreboard for Mythic, won't you EJ?" John had to let EJ know what he was thinking.

"You are halfway responsible for her being missing John..I am willing to forgive that, but as I said before, do not judge me. If this were Marlena, what would you be willing to do to get her back? If you want to insinuate that I am prostituting myself, believe me, I would do that and worse to get her back..now do you have anything concrete to offer?" EJ was contemptuous of the moral code that would abandon Samantha to her fate if rescuing her could not be done honorably!

Tony had a decision to make. He could see that Samanthas condition was worsening, and when he read the booklet Dr. Feglund had left, he also had to conclude she was experiencing a rare complication from the meds used to stimulate her ovaries. He had the eggs, they were now classified as zygotes, and he only had to meet up with his surrogate in Darfur. Samantha was an uneeded burden, and he had only wanted to keep her as a slap at EJ, but a sick woman would hinder him..and soft hearted as he was, he could not bring himself to kill her. They had a history!

Scotland Yard got the report, and matched the photos and fingerprints through their Interpol system, and the lead detective was on the phone at once!

"Mr. Wells, we have located your wife!"

EJ yelled for Harris "We got her!..where? How is she?"

Her condition was critical, but stabilized, and that had been a miracle.

The beach in Carbis Bay was deserted when the skiff had pulled up on it. Jules had laid Sami on the white sand, and in her delirium, she had welcomed the feel of the cool wet sand on her feverish body. "Good luck, kid," was all he said, as he turned and started the skiff to head back out to the small freighter that would take Tony DiMera and his ill gotten progeny to his safe harbor.

Sami had drifted in and out of consciousness as she lay there, Giving up, she let herself go into the blackness where the pain did not exist anymore. She would not have come back at all except for his voice, EJ. Her dreams now said they were together again, so she knew she must be dead.

"Samantha, please, darling..come back to me, come back to all of us. Look, open your eyes, we are all here. Here's Justin..Justin say hi mummy…Jessica..you too.." Sami was confused now, and her thoughts came a bit clearer. She willed her eyes to open, she had to see if anything was real, or was death just playing games with her. The light was so bright, and it beckoned her, but the voices seemed to be coming from another direction.

"Mummy..open eye..see Justy.." The voice of the child was Justin, and Sami turned around. Her eyes opened, fluttered and blurred though he was, EJ' face loomed over her, and he took her hand to touch his cheek. He knew what was happening to her, and wanted to tell her it was real. Everything was real. She breathed a sigh of relief then closed her eyes again to sleep. The effort to stay here was so much harder than she realized, but she was fighting now.

"Her blood pressure is coming down now, the fluids are not building up. As long as no secondary infections occur, we should have her right as rain in a few days sir!"

EJ gave the children up to Nanny, and sat down by Samanthas bedside. The doctor was still examining her, and writing notes on his chart. "What happened to her, was she raped?" EJ had a cold still anger, but he needed to know.

"No, what has happened here was a poorly done egg harvest, using some very strong medications to stimulate production..and it looks like she had a bad reaction to them..we call it OHSS, ovarian hyper stimulation syndrome. Did you know your wife was doing this?" it was obvious the doctor did not approve of the type procedure that had been done, but was trying not to judge the woman.

That was all EJ needed to hear and he was on the phone to the Mythic Lab in Derbyshire. All the DiMeras, himself included had deposited samples in the lab. Stefano always wanted to hedge his bets on any disease or calamity befalling his heirs. When EJ got the clinic director on, he identified himself by the correct code and demanded, "Have you sent out any samples to Tony DiMera ?"

"Under orders of Stefano DiMera, we did last year send out a vial, but it was not Tony DiMeras samples. As you know Tony suffers from a very rare blood disease, and Stefano did not wish any children to inherit it."

EJ nodded, as he knew this about Tony, "So whose sample did you send?"

"Mr. DiMera said we should send yours Mr. Wells".

**Chapter XXIV**

Tek Kramer was leaving the Salem Police Department, and his letter of resignation had been signed and accepted.. He now had everything he had wanted since he came to Salem. Tony DiMera had seen to it that he had enough money to last a lifetime, and Lexie would be by his side helping him spend it. The plans were falling into line perfectly he thought, as Lexie climbed into the seat next to him. Theo was in the back seat, still asleep as they had brought him out in his pajamas. Once over the border in Canada, Tony had arranged a private flight which would take them to Cairo. From there, he planned to meet them and smuggle them back to his hideout in Sudan.

"I do not understand why Tony wants us to go to Khartoum, it sounds dangerous". Lexie sounded worried as she looked back to see that Theo was properly covered and belted into his seat.

"Hon, don't worry..he says we have to lay low for a few months, and this is the perfect spot. Do you love me? Do you trust me? Let's not question anything now..we have enough to worry about", Tek reached over to take her in his arms and kiss her. The triggers for her mind were strange things..sometimes she was docile and obedient, but in the next instant she could be resistant. Tek never knew which mood he would find her in, and today, since she was skipping bail, he needed her to be compliant so no suspicions were raised.

"Damn!" Tek looked in his rear view to see the lights of a patrol car flashing. He pulled over, but pulled his revolver out and stuffed it between his legs.

Abe Carver and his partner walked up to the car door. "Heading somewhere, Commander?" his voice was contemptuous of Tek, "and Lexie..well, well, well, the ex Commander and his paramour who he was investigating..this will make for a strange report won't it partner?' That was enough for Tek, he knew what had to be done, and to his credit, he did not hesitate. One shot took out Abes partner, and before Abe could react, he was being thrown back by the force of the bullet that hit him just below the shoulder.

"Officer down..Officer down.."and Abes voice faded, as the car sped away into the night.

The grief counselor left Lucas and Kate sitting at the table of the two room house where Nabila's family was preparing her body for burial. Kate was looking over the papers which outlined the financial settlement, and Lucas was staring into space. "This is really quite generous Lucas, I think you should accept and not worry about a trial. With this much money you can go anywhere you want, and they are throwing in the free treatments for life as well'.

"I don't want to go anywhere Mother, I am staying right here."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you cannot stay here, what is here for you now?"

"My work, my memories, my life. I don't want to leave, I don't want the money, what I want is Nabila and my child. That is what is important to me, I have finally realized what is important..Sami tried to tell me all those years ago, but I listened to you and not my heart..now my heart is telling me stay here. Help Nabilas people, I think that may be what this is telling me now. You know, I could be a bitter person and try to make EJ and Mythic suffer, but Nabila would not want that. I know how the medicine was working for her and the others..something is strange here..and I want to help find out what happened. This medicine was a miracle..it still can be. whatever happened, if it can be fixed, these children can be saved, I want to help".

"Impossible, I forbid it Lucas!" Kate was puffing up, but Lucas shrugged.

"This may be the first time I have ever heard you say something that makes me wonder why I ever listened to you. Go home..go to hell..Just leave me alone!" Lucas turned and walked away from his mother to go to Nabilas family. The mourning wails tore into his heart as he understood the pain that brought them out. To his mother, this was uncivilized behavior, to him it finally made him completely human for the first time in his life.

A few days in the hospital had seen tremendous improvement in Samis condition. She was sitting in a wheelchair on a patio when EJ walked up carrying a small stuffed elephant, and a single yellow rose. He handed both to her and she smiled when he began to speak.."elephants..do you know they symbolize family, hope, and caring for each other?" He bent to kiss her gently, still feeling like she was fragile. She felt his hesitation, and wondered about it.

"That's beautiful EJ, thank you for bringing it to me." She hugged the toy and put the rose to her lips, inhaling its sweet fragrance.

"You know Hope and Bo want to come see you, they have stayed on in Cornwall waiting for you to be well enough, ..they want to thank you for Zach". EJ looked off in the distance, toward the sea which was visible from the patio.

"I would like that?..How is he?"

"No ill effects at all, it seems. He is not able to tell anyone where he has been, but he does remember a lady who was very kind to him. He gave Bo some information about her, but no name or anything..as of now, we do not know where exactly he was held, but it does appear a Phoenix machine was involved".

Samantha looked out where his eyes were gazing. For the past few days she had known he was hiding something from her, and there was the unspoken thing between them now of Tony and what he had done to her.

"EJ, we have to talk about this. I have to know how you feel..I need to tell you how I feel." She tried but failed to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. His hand reached out to cover hers.

"Not until you are stronger..just know I love you more than life itself, and that has not changed, and will never change. There is nothing that we cannot face, but you need to be completely well. We will talk, don't worry." Then EJ had reached down to pick her up and carry her over to the veranda wall. He gave her a brief history of this area, pointing out St. Michaels Mount, and other sights of Penzance.

"We are going to be staying across the bay at St. Ives after you are released. I think we need some time together as a family. I have rented two beach houses for us, Harris and Chandler will stay in one, and we will be in the other. We have two weeks to ourselves. You have wanted this for a long time..so this is my present to you darling..sound good?"

"But how can you spare the time? Who is running Mythic?"

"Eric is doing fine..Chelsea is hosting the talk show and doing great!" EJ was glad to see excitement and colour returning to Samanthas face.

Her face shining with love, Sami felt her confidence coming back, there was no chance that EJ would ever let her down.

**Chapter XXV**

Hope and Bo were loaded up with the beach gear, Jack and Jen carried the barbecue, and all the kids were scrambling to be the first down to the colorful windbreak area that EJ was waving them down to.

"This looks great!"Jennifer gushed, as she saw the area EJ and Harris had set up for this picnic. The ice chests were brimming with cold beer and soda, and Sami was busily helping Nanny Bea apply sunblock to Justin and Jessica. They were squirming like little wet worms in their excitement at seeing the new cousins! An array of digging and beach toys were waiting the three new arrivals and the twins waved as they saw Jack Junior, along with Zach and Julianna running towards the picnic spot.

The effort of getting the sunblock the children had tired Sami, and EJ looked at her with concern. He had not been so sure it was a great idea to invite everyone so soon in her recovery, but she had her heart set on it. He placed a pillow behind her head, and she reclined back on the chair. Hope came over to her and sat down. In all the years of growing up, Sami and Hope had never had any closeness. Jennifer then joined them, and Sami smiled, as her and Jenn had not really had a relationship either. Jack, however, came over, sat next to her, and reached for a hug. A connection had always existed between them, and they did understand each other.

"You look good, kid..just like a heroine in a novel" Jack joked. "When is the next one coming out?..I mean do I end up getting the girl ever?"

"You always do Jack, you always do". Sami returned his hug and smiled her welcome at him. "Now, I think it looks like EJ and Harris are going to cremate your burgers..if you want to salvage them you better get over there!"

Jack looked stricken! His burgers! He took his rightful place at the cooking station to the relief of both Harris and EJ.

Left alone with the two women, Sami put on her sunglasses to try and conceal her discomfort. Then Hope spoke.

"Thanks for the invitation Sami, all of us are so glad to see you getting well! Bo and I also want to tell you thank you for what you did for Zach…what you did for us. It was very brave, and I am forever grateful to you".

Sami looked over to where Zach was playing like big brother to all of the other kids who were looking at him worshipfully. "He was always special, I was so sorry when..well when we thought he had died, I wish I had felt like I could have talked to you about it, but I did not think you wanted to hear anything from me..a lot of my family feels that way a lot of the time". It was the truth, and Sami was not afraid to voice it.

"Sami, it doesn't have to be that way anymore" Jennifer was trying to smooth over a spot that all of them knew was still a bit sore.

"I am not changing who I am, not for my family, not for anyone anymore. It just does not work. Most of the Bradys and Hortons still distrust my husband, and they distrust me almost as much. But Hope, I am so glad you came and brought Zach..look at them, the kids, playing together. They don't know they are supposed to hate each other because they are descended from DiMeras or Bradys, or Hortons, they are just kids playing on the beach with their dads. We are all family, this is how it should be. " The sunglasses came off as Sami looked at Hope with a plea for understanding in her eyes. Hope nodded, she wanted that too.

"This is going to be a chance for us all to get to know one another better..Bo and Jack have promised to be on their best behavior. You guys have been so generous, the beach house is great, and this weekend is just what we all need. All the kids need to unwind a bit..and you just relax Sami, Hope and I are going to be your personal maids the whole time, you want it, just whistle!" That made Sami laugh, as EJ had been fulfilling that role, and she looked forward to giving him some rest.

Jennifer had seen that Sami was still being effected by her illness. She looked noticeably thinner, with dark circles under her eyes. A plate of nibbles set out by her side was untouched, and EJ came over often to check on her. Jennifer sensed that it was something else beside the illness that was troubling Sami, and hindering her recovery.

When EJ had started to walk over to her for the sixth time, Harris had grabbed his arm. "Let her be, she needs time to talk with them, if her family is going to be of any help in all of this, she needs to re connect..Chandler and I talked last night, and if we have to do what you say, then she will need someone to count on".

Chandler had wisely left the three girls alone, and she had busied herself helping the children build a giant canal way in the sand from the stream that winnowed its way from the cliff down the sandy beach. Zach was delightedly wading in and showing the others how to sail the little boats. Bo was helping dredge out the canal, and Nanny was trying to keep the sunscreen on all of them as quickly as they washed it off in the sea water.

Bo stood next to Chandler checking out his handiwork. "So when are you and Harris tying the knot?"

"Do I hear a welcome to the family in that?' Chandler remembered how Bo had reacted to Harris at his grandparents pub.

"A Brady is always welcome…DiMera's have to earn a welcome!"

"I see, so Sami is welcomed back for saving Zach..and we aren't attached to those coat tails I take it. Look, Bo, I don't care about Harris pedigree..he is a good man, he would give up his life for Sami or EJ, he would do anything for Sean and Caroline..you better give up this notion of Brady purity, or total DiMera evil, as sometimes things are not black and white..by the way, .did I tell you how happy we both are that Zach is safe? " with that Chandler turned on him and walked back to Harris.

Sami saw the broad smile appear on Hopes face as she saw the two figures walking down the beach. When Sami looked in the same direction, her heart gave a brief flutter when she squinted and saw the other surprise that EJ had arranged for her. Marlena and John were walking, hand in hand slowly towards the group. John carried a large picnic basket to add to the rest of the food, and when he reached her, he pulled Sami upright onto her feet, and supported her as he also felt the weakness that was still in her legs.

"Hey peanut, we brought some of your favorites to fatten you up a little!"

"Sami, oh!" Marlena was shocked at Samis appearance, it was obvious she had been very ill.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine, I just have some weight to put back on, and time to get some sun..Mom..I am so glad to see you!" She truly was, it was hard to admit that she had missed Marlena, and when she had not called it had hurt. It was something she was used to, it always seemed as though Marlena forgot she was her daughter, but now it seemed she had been on her way with John the whole time.

"So..are there any chocolate chip cookies in that basket?"

The kids had tired out, and Nanny had taken them all up to the house to clean up and nap. Jacks burgers had been a hit once again, and Sami had managed to get a half a burger down, along with a glass of beer. EJ had sat next to her, feeding her bites of his when she had put her own down. Marlena and John both noticed the easy affection that existed between them, nothing forced or stiff. Sami was a different person with him than she had been for most of her life, but he was still connected to the DiMera family, and that made him suspect in their minds no matter what.

EJ and Harris had decided to introduce the others to the sport of cricket on the beach. Bo was eager to show how he planned to sock it to these sissy Brits and this sissy game, but Jack was having a hard time keeping a straight face when EJ began to explain the terms.

"Ok, the bowler stands out there, and the batsman is here. The three wickets are here, and the silly mid on and the silly mid off stand here..they must stop the batsman from advancing a runner..simple enough, lets play!" EJ and Harris had decided they would take on John, Bo and Jack, and since they were fewest, they were first up.

Chandler sat with the rest of the ladies, and took out five hard umbrellas and handed them to each of the ladies.

"What are these for?" Jennifer asked as she opened her umbrella.

"Why is the guy there called a silly?" asked Marlena

EJ was first batsman, and when Bo let go the ball, EJ knocked it straight into the crotch area of the first silly mid off, John, who howled in pain.

"Because they are pretty silly to stand right there, that ball is like a rock!" Chandler explained.

"That answers my umbrella question" Jenn said. Then she opened it more fully for protection from wayward balls.

Jack wound up his arm, and let go his most tricky curve ball..Harris stepped to the far wicket and blasted it, running himself and EJ in, as the ball caught a bit of wind and carried into the sea. Bo ran after it, into the water to his waist, but no one had told him the temperature of the water was about ten degrees Celsius! Hope laughed as she ran down to take a picture of Bo coming out of the water, his face registering the shock of the cold!

It took EJ and Harris an hour to be taken out, and by that time they had scored one hundred runs. Bo was red faced, and ready for revenge!

"I vote we change the game now, to something more like a mans game!" Bo was drying off, "football!"

"I'm game, how about you Harris?" EJ produced a rugby ball from the box of toys, and tossed it to Bo.

Bo examined the funny shaped ball, and decided it would work. It took a few minutes to explain the difference between rugby and American football, "You mean we stop after every play?" EJ was incredulous! "And you can pass forward? No way!" This was sounding easier and easier to EJ and Harris!

Rugby in England was considered to be a ruffians game played by gentlemen..while football was a gentlemans game played by toughs. EJ and Harris were about to be introduced to a rough game played by rougher people.

Harris took over as quarterback for the EJ team. Sami and Chandler were getting hoarse cheering on their team, and the twins were taught their little cheer and stood twirling their tiny behinds as they shouted "Go Daddy! Go Hawiss! ", while pumping their chubby little arms in unison.

Bo decided he wanted to guard EJ, and he took a knee in front of him, smiling as he said "You ready to rumble with a Brady?" he taunted.

"Let's do it!" EJ returned.

Harris did the count, and EJ went out for the pass. Bo lunged for him, and in a move that was most un rugby like to EJ, tackled him at the knees in a flying move! No gentleman played like that! What were these crazy Americans trying to do, break a leg? EJ came up off the sand, and glared at Bo. "I am beginning to fathom the differences in this game and rugby! Interesting tactics. Don't worry though, we learn quickly!"

Then the blood began to flow! By the end of the second quarter, John had a bloody nose, Bo a swollen eye, and Jack was holding his ribs in agony. EJ was limping when he ran, and only Harris maintained a clean, unstained shirt. He had learned it was best to just get rid of the ball, and sidestep the crazy Americans!

All the ladies looked at this macho battlefield in amusement. The first aid kit was almost emptied out when the came was called due to darkness. Jack had started the fire and the marshmallows were brought out. To any onlookers, this would have seemed an ideal family outing..grandparents, aunts, uncles, courting couples, children, instead of a truce called for one day between warring factions!

**ChapterXXVI**

Tek had registered under his name, listing Lexie as his wife, and Theo as his child. The bustling city of Cairo had given Lexie a near panic attack as they had taxied through the busy streets. The traffic was congested, and the rules chaotic if they even existed at all, but the driver seemed to have an idea of how to negotiate it all and they arrived at the hotel safely. It was a five star hotel, and Lexie had a hard time to avoid being uncomfortable at the opulence. The journey had been hard on her, hearing Theo ask for his daddy and his Grandmere, knowing that Tek was getting annoyed with the child. Vague memories kept shifting in and out of her mind, and even though she tried to pull them into focus, it would not happen. Visions of Abe kept appearing, and she seemed to see him falling. When she would try and talk to Tek, he just ignored her questions, then for some reason she would find she had no more desire to know. She drifted along.

Tek knew Lexie was coming out from under the mind control triggers, and he had to get her to Tony for re programming. His trigger phrase was not going to work much longer, he figured he had at most three days to get her into Khartoum, or she would remember what he had done to Abe. He had word that Abe was going to survive, but the other officer had died. Now he was an internationally wanted criminal, and Tek knew he would have to live the rest of his life in hiding. It would be worth it to him if he had Lexie, and the money to live well. Tony had promised him both!

Abe was eating the hospital food when Celeste came in with a basket that smelled much better than what he was trying to ingest. "Thank God, I am still trying to figure out why hospitals think green jello is a food group!" Abe had been lucky, he knew that. His vest had kept the bullet from his heart, and the ambulance had arrived before he had bled out. Celest bent to kiss him in greeting on the forehead.

"This is soup that I made this morning..it has fresh cilantro which will help your blood build back up", Celeste brought out the thermos, and the loaf of fresh bread. There was a hearty red wine, which was also "to build your blood back up!".

"Have you heard anything?" Abes eyes were desperate for word of his son. He had given up on Lexie after Tek, he found no matter how he tried, he could not erase the sight of them in that motel bed.

"Nothing from her Abraham, I am so sorry...but John called, and he says that EJ Wells may have an idea where they are going..it is not good Abraham, I fear for them!" Celeste looked as worried as Abe had ever seen her, and he had seen worried many times.

Kate looked out the window at the mountains still covered in snow as the plane leveled out for descent into Zurich. It was a quick descent, and the squeal of the jet engines was not pleasant to her as she downed the last of her martini. If Austin was not there to meet her, she was going to be very angry. All of her children were turning into major disappointments lately, Lucas was determined to live out his life in a third world country, Philip was working at Titan with no hope of ever owning it as long as EJ had him under his thumb, Billie was traipsing around again, involving herself in ISA work for what reason? Austin, though, was her ray of hope.

He was there, smiling as she stepped off the escalator, and he escorted her to the baggage carousel. Looking genuinely glad to see her, he was almost giddy as he led her to the bar she insisted on stopping at. "I need a drink, it was a horrible flight...so what are you looking so happy about?"

"Carrie is coming back..she hates Los Angeles..and she is thinking we need to start looking to adopt a baby! How about that?"

"A Brady girl again..I don't know..these Brady girls seem to enjoy stomping on the hearts of my sons..".

"We seem to love it for some reason Mom. I miss Carrie, and if we adopt a grandchild for you, won't that make you happy? Will is gone, Chelsea is on her own, think about a baby, maybe a little girl?"

Kate gave a look that said "why not", and asked for another drink. "When is Carrie coming back, or has she already made those arrangements?"

"No more than a week. She has resigned from High Style The company was bought out by a subsidiary of Mythic, the magazine division. With Sami and EJ in control she was not completely happy..not that Sami did anything, it just didn't feel right. Carrie is ready to just be a mother..she wants to help me in my career, and make a home for us. That was missing before. We are already filling out forms from different agencies that we found online.

"Well Austin, I hope she can truly make you happy. Carrie just has not seemed able to figure out what she wants, and I do not want to see my boy hurt again, you know how I feel about my children. I want what is best for them, and I promise I will do anything in my power to see that they get it!" Kates promise was like a threat, but Austin understood and for once was glad his mom would be on his side.

Khartoum was a city of contrasts, thought Tony. Here he sat, eating dates and drinking a fine chilled champagne, while beggars sat twenty feet from his door, trying to eke together the money needed for a bowl of rice. He expected Mondu at any moment, and as he waited for his old friend, he inspected one of the ledgers that he had taken off EJ. The ledger itself meant nothing, the words were mostly the ramblings of a man who had written his treatise on how to dominate almost any situation. But within the words, Tony knew, a code was enshrined that would lead him to a treasure of wealth that had the promise to make Tony the most powerfully wealthy man in the world. Even EJ had not figured it out, though he had been working on it for the entire time the ledgers had been in his possession.

All Tony needed now was the heir to make sure his own legacy lived on. His disease would be fatal in time, he knew, and to have all of the world at his feet, and only the likes of EJ Wells and his children to receive it from him was a sickening notion. As it was, his legacy had been defiled by EJ having some possession of it. Stefano had made only one stipulation in his will that Tony had never been able to fufill. EJ had managed it, but it had only been dumb luck that EJ had decided that Samantha Brady was the woman he loved. Tony had loved her once too..but since she had chosen another man, that way had been denied him. The codicil in Stefanos will had been made known to him when he had gone to prison..."My empire will go to only the one who begets an heir from the woman, Samantha Brady. I have loved her mother for many years, and wanted children from her. It was not to be, but I know the way to all our power becoming consolidated and invincible is for this blending of families! This is the key, and until it is done, no one will understand the meaning of the codes!"

Tony did not know or care why Stefano wanted this, he only knew when the wants of Stefano were obeyed, things happened in their rightful time and place. When his will had been thwarted, it had always resulted in calamity.

The specialist was arriving from Genoa this afternoon, and his surrogate would be here the day after. After implantation, his children would be on the way to life in world that would bow down to them. Lexie was on her way with Tek, and her purpose was to be the incubator for them. His control of her was getting weaker, and he needed her here quickly, but it was only a short drive through territory he had dominion over, and no one could stop his master plan!

EJ lay down on the bed next to the already sleeping Samantha. The two days with her family had done her a world of good. A peace settled on her that she would need when he was able to tell her what had happened. His arms went around her, and she snuggled herself into the cocoon he made for her. He smoothed her hair with his hands, and kissed the top of her head. Her peace was his peace, and he intended she would keep it. Tony had tried to shatter it, but EJ swore he would regain it for her, or die trying!

**Chapter XXVII**

Morning runs along the beach served to clear EJ's mind. He rose just as the suns first light turned the water pink and golden, and finished when it had fully risen. This morning was no different, and he had turned to head to the house when he saw Samantha walking towards him. She was dressed in a favorite velour jogging suit in a lavender color which he found so fetching on her. His eyes followed her as she made her way to him, her blonde hair flowing behind her in the breeze. He could not believe how beautiful she looked in the morning light as he got closer to her. He smiled as she began a light mocking slow motion run towards him..he did the same..and they met in a parody of every lovers running to each other scene ever filmed!

"I always wanted to do that!" she teased him with her kisses, until he found her lips and made her give him a kiss that did not tease, but promised. "Walk with me babe" she looked at him, and he knew the time for avoiding the unspoken truth had come to an end.

They locked hands and walked to the waters edge. The tide was already beginning to recede, leaving shells of every description behind, and Sami picked one up and examined it closely before she spoke.

"The doctor said you told him you would be the one to tell me what happened EJ, what Tony did to me..I appreciate you trying to keep me from being scared or hurt..but EJ, you know what? I am a big girl, and I had already figured it out. I was just so happy that Tony was not going to rape me, I never thought of the repercussions of what he really intended to do. It's just so sick and twisted EJ, he wanted my silly DNA enough to risk all of this? I get ill just thinking that he is going to put my cells in a Petri dish and make a child that way! He will be the father, and I will be nothing to that child!

I know it is just biology, but it still feels like it is a part of me that he has stolen..and what about that poor baby..raised by that evil monster! EJ, I can barely allow myself to think of it, but I can hardly stop thinking about it! I'm so sorry EJ, I know how you must feel too! "

EJ looked out to sea, his face still and unreadable to Sami. "Samantha, I have something else to tell you, and it may come as a shock, but I feel the same way you do, but for another reason..there is more to this than you yet know, and I must tell you, but I hate doing this to you..."

Her mind had barely wrapped around the idea of Tony having a baby that she was a biological parent of, and here was EJ telling her that Tony would be raising a child that should rightfully belong to EJ and her. They had conceived their children in love and were raising them in love, but somewhere, a poor innocent baby was to be used as a weapon in a war game by a man who had no respect for life or love anymore.

Sami was pulled into an embrace by EJ who wanted to give her comfort, but her stiffness told him she was not ready to do what he knew she would have to do. "Darling, we cannot dwell on this, we have two children who need our presence and our care..let it go..I will see to Tony in my own time."

"EJ, a baby..our baby could be out there in a few months..with Tony..no..we can't let that happen..there must be something we can do!" Her eyes begged him, and God help him, he knew he could not do anything for now.

"Samantha, there may not be anything to do..right now... I have to fight to keep Mythic from going down..we have been doing so much good in the world, and Tony has made it his crusade to bring us down..this is important to our future..to the worlds future also..but I promise you, we will find out what has happened, and if there are any children involved, I will not rest until I find them..."

"I want to help EJ, don't shut me out..not again!"

"Samantha, this is too dangerous to involve you in..the world is a playground for Tony, you saw that with Philip and the others..Tony goes places that only the worst scum in the world can find their way about in. I can't take you to those places..it is not safe, and I will not see you harmed again!" EJ crushed her against him, remembering how she had looked when the illness had her in its grip, and again hearing the Doctors words when he had pronounced his diagnosis and prognosis "She went through a very painful process..there is a lot of damage to the fallopian tubes and evidence of scarring..I think another pregnancy is highly doubtful. EJ could not bring himself to give her that news yet.

When the servant announced that Mondu had arrived and was escorting the expected guests, Tony rubbed his hands in glee. "Alexandra, you are looking beautiful as ever, and Theo, my handsome nephew, I am so happy to see you are looking more like your mother every day! Pictures have not done you justice!"

Lexie looked at bit bewildered, as if not understanding why she was here exactly, and Tek gave a sideways look at Tony, whispering " she is getting agitated, nothing has worked..can you do something please..it is tearing me apart seeing her so worried!" Tek was concerned for a woman he did truly love in his own way.

Tony snapped his fingers, and a servant came in with three glasses of red wine, and a glass of sweetened lime juice for Theo. Theo drank, and within minutes had laid down on a thick rug with his action toys and fallen asleep.

"Drink this Alexandra, the castle is awaiting the queen...the queen is to guard the castle" and the key to her mind was once again unlocked by the programming placed there so long ago by her father. She drank the sweet wine, and her face again took on the glazed look of blankness.

Tek drank his wine slower, then decided he should tell Tony about Abe. "Yes, I had heard, he is alive, the other officer is dead. Clumsy business Ted.."

"My name is Tek"

"Yes of course it is."

"What about the money, is it ready, and when can Lexie and I leave here?"

"Don't you mean you, Lexie and Theo?"

"I just want Lexie..that was my deal, you said you wanted Theo!..You have him, I want Lexie, so when can we leave? And what about my last payment?"

"Jules has it for you..give it to him now Jules!"

And Jules did.

**Chapter XXVIII**

EJ arrived at the little pub in St. Ives about fifteen minutes early to meet with John. The table where he sat was littered with papers, laptops, and cell phones. EJ saw that two other men sat with John, and the look on John's face registerd an impatience that EJ often felt in himself.

John had been busy all day with the insurance adjusters for the Basic Black Jet. He was now ready to bust the chops of one of the men, when EJ came over and ascertained the problem. EJ then asked the adjuster to find the Terrorist Clause insertion now required for any commercial insurance policy. Flustered, the agent thumbed through the paperwork and found the signed off copy.

"Funny, you never mentioned that to me before" suspicion was heavy in Johns voice as he read it over while peering through his glasses at the adjuster.

"There you go then, after the deductible is paid, this part of the policy goes into effect, and should afford coverage for the main part of the damages, correct?" EJ smiled at the adjuster, thinking, nice try you bean counting son of a bitch!

"Thank you EJ," John's voice was cool but polite. "I did forget about that, not often you are called upon to make this type claim".

"I figured in this day and age your brokers would want that coverage..never go without it myself nowadays!"

John signed a few of the papers the adjuster was pushing towards him now, reading each one slowly. After he had finished, and dismissed the men he turned his attention to EJ.

"So..you asked to meet me? What can I possibly do for the every powerful EJ Wells?"

"Possibly help recover your grandchildren, John, or your wifes' grandchildren if you will".

EJ spent an hours time, and a few quid on beer letting John know the story behind Samis kidnapping, and the reason Tony had acted. "Stefano wanted a legacy befitting his own image, he chose Sami thinking she would be the most amenable to his ends..but she and I fell in love John, ..deeply in love. You may choose not to believe that, but it is the truth. Stefano wanted grandchildren from Samantha..he did not really care if they were from Tony, or Benjy Hawk, even Harris or myself. Grandchildren to carry on the heritage is all he cared about. "

"And just how do you propose I help you..if I believed you, and if I wanted to? John was not giving anything away, he still had no deep trust fin EJ Wells.

"I need your ISA clearance passed on to me! I need to be able to travel incognito into Sudan and Darfur. I will be posing as an international arms dealer, with ISA connections and an identity established as a rogue agent. I will be looking to sell a dirty bomb to any terrorist faction with enough cash. What I really will be looking for is Tony DiMera and any females with infants he may be traveling with."

John had taken a large swallow of his Stella A'rtrois and spewed it out in disbelief at what he had just heard!

"Oh, yeah, sure thing EJ, just let me make a few calls and I just know I can take care of that..NOT! I mean are you just insane or absolutely certifiable?"

"It can be done John, you know it and I know it. Or would you like it if Samantha goes to Marlena with this? I think you know what she would say".

"Unlike Sami, Marlena is a sensible woman".

"Marlena lost her children too..do you think she wants her grandchildren to feel as abandoned as Samantha and Eric felt, and never make the mistake of underestimating Samantha, she will use all the leverage she has to convince Marlena as she is quite fierce when she wants something, and does not let anything stand in her way, that is one quality I have always loved about her.."

"Have you always been this good at emotional blackmail EJ?" was the retort.

"Yes..I have". EJ was not one to hide behind false modesty or a false sense of morals.

"You and I are a great deal alike, John. I think we could work together in this to make all factions happy. You and I both understand the DiMera mind, we all think alike in many ways. Training is the key, and you and I were both trained by Stefano."

Taking the last swallow of beer, John stood, and dropped his card on the table for EJ. "I have to return to Salem tonight with Marlena, call me when you get back, we can talk".

EJ sat and ordered another beer and waited for Harris. This was good news, John would help.

**Chapter XXVIV**

"Sir, the madam is refusing her breakfast again, she must eat sir, it is not good in her condition" Tony's servant looked distressed to be bearing this bad news again. It was not good news for him to have to bring it, and especially not for the poor mother. He knew Tony would be angry at her again.

"Jules, see to it, do not hurt her but make Lexie understand the gravity of her situation, take Theo with you, she will understand better then maybe".

The calendar showed Lexie would be due in about three months, and the ultrasounds had revealed it would be one boy and one girl. Tony had been disappointed in the girl, it would have been much more convenient to have a heir and a spare as it were. He had made plans to give the girl up for adoption, an agency in Genoa was taking care of it. There would be no chance for it to be traced back to him. It would be chancy, getting the child out of Darfur, but he had a plan in mind. Now the problem was in keeping Lexie under control. For some reason, during a pregnancy the mind control wavered, it was more and more difficult to keep her docile. The doctor attributed it to hormonal fluctuations. Questions were constantly coming out of her mouth, until he felt like slapping her, but he knew doing something like that could get out of hand.

"Why am I here?, Where is Tek?, Who got me pregnant? When is my baby due? I want my mother..where is Theo..let me call Abe..." and on, and on, and on,..Tony thought he would go mad! Unless she was sleeping, she was asking questions. Finally he had confined her to her apartments, and only visited with her when the Doctor came to give her a check up.

Samantha was in her study working on her latest project when Tippin stepped in to announce "Your mother is here, should I bring her in?'

Putting her laptop away, Sami shook her head no.."I would like to have coffee with her in the kitchen ok..just the two of us, and don't worry, I'll make it ". Tippin looked concerned at that, but figured that Sami had been taking time in the kitchen to learn from the cook, so how bad could it be?"

"Sami..sweetheart, you look so good! I hope you have been getting a lot of rest and not working too hard!" Marlena had been worried about Sami, and made it a habit now to stop in to see her at least once a week. She had been with EJ at his request when he told Sami about the chance she would never have more children. There had been an unspoken agreement with EJ that as long as John agreed to help them when they needed it, Marlena would not be told about the horror that Tony was perpetrating. Sami honored that agreement, and her mother was allowed to comfort her in her clinical way.

The coffee was brewing as Sami went to the pantry and brought out something special she had made for this meeting.

"Mom..look, I made Grandma Carolines special zucchini bread! I thought we could have a piece with the coffee." Sami was surprised at how heavy the pan was, not realizing zucchini bread would be so dense as she tried cutting it. She dropped a piece on a desert saucer, blinking as she heard the thud as it hit. Holiday baking was a tradition that Sami wanted to start in her home, and this recipe had always been a favorite.

'Umm, smells delicious" Marlena eyed it, knowing Sami was as skillful in a kitchen as she was. She tried cutting a bite with her fork, but as hard as she used the utensil to force an edge through the cake, the more it resisted. Finally she just picked it up, and bit it. Or tried to.

Tippin looked at the bread, then walked to the recipe card Sami had used. "Uh Missus, how much oil did you use?.."

"It said to use one and a quarter cup". Sami was trying to chew hers too.

"Oh, dear no..it is one quarter cup. But I completely see how you could have misread it..you were not supposed to add the one, just look at the fraction!" Tippin was so sorry, he knew Missus tried so hard, but cooking was not her forte. "Um..and you sent another loaf down to Mythic with Mister Wells, I shall call him and inform him he may want to sent out for different pastries for the break room!"

Marlena and Sami laughed, and agreed, but at least the coffee was great as they started their visit.

"I got a letter from Carrie today, and I just had to share this news!" Marlena was bringing out the letter as she spoke.

Carrie had arrived in Zurich two months before Christmas, and her and Austin were busily getting ready for their first holiday together since they had gotten back together. Austin stopped the car, and Carrie got in, giddy with excitement!

"Austin, the agency called, and they said we have the baby! We will have to travel to Italy to pick her up..Austin, it is a baby girl! They said she is due to be born in January, and we can go get her right away.

"That is wonderful..Mom is going to be here at Christmas, she can help us plan the nursery..Carrie..this is going to be the best Christmas ever, and a New Year with a baby..we might never have worked all this out if Sami had not bought out High Style! " Austin hugged Carrie, and they both had eyes full of brightness as they looked forward to all that the Holiday Season would be bringing to them.

Celeste began to trim the tree in the Carver home, visualizing a bleak Christmas. Abe was coming home in days, his rehabilation at the hospital finished. All she could do was make the homecoming as bright as possible, but there was so much sadness. Her dreams of Lexie were getting stronger, she felt a connection, but nothing concrete enough to give Abe or any of the police department any leads. Tek had been the start of tribulation for Lexie, but she could feel his power over Lexie diminishing until it had faded from her consciouness. Tony was out there, and if Lexie was suffering, then Tony was the source of her sadness.

EJ pulled into his driveway, enjoying the sight of his children at play with Nanny in the jungle gym area he had built with Harris. He parked the car, and waited as they both ran over on their sturdy little legs to greet him. They never failed to amaze him, Justin, who looked so like himself, and Jessica, the spitting image of Samantha. Justin had the dark eyes and features of the DiMera branch of the family, and his little "Trouble" was the fair haired princess from the Brady branch.

"Daddy! Grandma Marlena is here! She is staying for dinner wif us.."Jessica was always the first to speak, and bubbling over with her news!

"I made a wace track..Daddy..can you wace my cars wif me?' Justin had a fascination with his fathers former occupation, and was determined that was what he would do once he could reach the gas pedal of a car!

Scooping them both up, EJ walked into the house and found Samantha and Marlena together. He kissed his wife, and gave his mother in law a respectful peck.."Nice to see you Marlena, is John to join us for dinner also?"

Sami nodded affirmatively, and EJ seemed pleased. He hoped they would have a chance during the evening to find a time to discuss the plan they had been working on.

Sami saw the empty pan he also carried and laughed, "I see you finished off the zucchini bread! But don't worry, we have a few loaves left, I will send some more with you tomorrow morning!"

EJ blanched, but said gamely, "Darling, it was wonderful, please do..it was such a lovely surprise..the crew was..surprised"

Marlena's laughter echoed through the room, "Now that is what I call true love Sami!"

**Chapter XXX**

"Samantha, this is delicious, and you made it yourself?" John was amazed, this was the daughter of Marlena who had actually cooked a meal! The standard answer from Marlena if he asked what she was making for dinner was 'reservations!"

"I have been taking lessons under the tutelage of Alfred..if I would learn to read his recipes better, I think I could even bake!" Sami was pleased that everyone seemed to like the meal of roast chicken and rice, with steamed asparagus. The twins had eaten earlier, and were now upstairs getting ready for their baths. By the time Tippin had served the desert cheese and fruit, everyone was on a second glass of wine.

"Samantha, why don't you let Marlena have a little fun with bath ritual? Go on up with, her, John and I can go downstairs and shoot a little pool. Tell the rascals I will be up to read them a story and tuck them in ok darling?" EJ winked as he effortlessly convinced Samantha to let him be alone with John. Normally she would have caught on, but it was so nice to have spent this time with Marlena, she did not want it to end.

"That sounds like fun, but what is this for?" Marlena asked as Tippin brought her out a rain pancho.

Tippin smiled only slightly, before saying "It can sometimes get a bit damp in the bath area!".

When they were alone, John produced the documents EJ had been waiting on. "We have exactly three days to get in, find what you want, and get out..is that understood?"

"We? What do you mean we? Harris and I are the only 'we' I have included in this plan."

"If I don't go, you don't go, that is the bottom line. My contacts cannot be used and abused by a DiMera henchman and my reputation stay intact."

"No need to sugar coat it John, just say what you really mean!" EJ looked over the documents, and gave an appreciative whistle. "Nice work, here, definitely pass my compliments on to your contacts, excellent work on the calligraphy."

"Yeah, thanks, but even so, if we get caught you know the saying 'we will, of course disavow all knowledge of your identity or mission."

"We won't get caught, Harris is good at his job, you are known to be quite good, and as for myself, just say I learn quickly!". EJ stared as he mentally went over his plans. John was sipping his coffee as he did the same.

"I will give you this, a cover story involving a fishing trip for the three of us is plausible, I mean Harris has actually been seen fishing in the Salem River, so Sami and Marlena might just possibly believe it.."

"Yes, I know, it was brilliant wasn't it? And with Chandler being sent on another assignment at the same time, we should have just enough time to sneak in the county, complete our survelliance, and get out with the goods so to speak!"

Lexie had struggled for three days, and had finally managed to get her window pried open. The small paring knife she had been given for the purpose of slicing fruit had been a terrible tool for the job, but enough time and effort had finally paid off in the sealed window yielding to her labors. Theo was asleep in the cot next to her, she had finally made Tony agree to let Theo be with her during meals and night time. Her maid servant had been delighted to make an exchange of clothing, and now Lexie was wearing the traditional Arab abaya and a triple layered Arabic burqua. She woke Theo, and motioned for him to keep silent. Theo was ready, he wanted to go back home, and he had promised to do exactly as his mother asked him.

With considerable effort, Lexie climbed out he window, taking her small knapsack, then helping Theo out the window with her, helping him hang onto his precious

Her pregnancy was quite advanced, and traveling alone except for the boy would make her noticeable, but she had worked with her maid servant, giving her items from the household to sell, and giving her half the money, and stashing half away. The maid servant Hana was going to help her..she was going to loan her her husband as an escort to the uumaha, to get her to Egypt, where she could go back to her own homeland. Lexie thanked God for bringing Hana to her at the most desperate time of her life.

Hana was waiting at the street corner as promised, and Lexie breathed a sigh of relief. Holding tight to Theos' hand she made her way there, and extended her hand to Hana in greeting. The hand that grabbed onto hers though, was not that of Hana, but a grip tight as iron, and when the veil was stripped away, Lexie saw a face she knew from the flight through this wild country a few months back.

"Yes, my lovely mother, or should I say uumaha? It is I, Mondu! I am helping Hana to help you get away from DiMera..aaah, but my dear, who will help you get away from me?"

Tony DiMera slept in his guarded compound, unaware that treachery surrounded him on all sides. His heir abiding in the womb of a sister he had betrayed and abused was riding atop a camel through the desert. As the camel trekked in the moonlit desert, Lexie put a hand to her swelling stomach, feeling the life forms in it kick. She felt no motherly connection to these flutterings, only a desire to use them for whatever means necessary to get back to America, and her mother, safely with Theo. Mondu rode behind her, steadying her to make her accommodate the rhythm of the beasts cadence. Every so often he would whisper to her.."When we have delivered you of the child, we will make DiMera pay the money to get it back. He will pay anything asked , this I know, and .the other child will be sold to the Italian agency, we will use that money to get you home. You and I can keep a bargain I hope?"

Sami was still up writing when EJ came to look for her. His eyes softened as he looked at her. So many people looked to him in fear sometimes, but when Sami looked up, there was only a smile of a soul who knew what he was about, and loved him for it. Each of them brought something to this table, and it was a partnership. This was what made it so hard for him when he had to lie to her.

"Dinner was wonderful, you are a born cook.."

"You are a terrible liar!"

"I would not care if you boiled me hot dogs and burned them, it would taste as good as filet mignon! " He took her fingers and kissed them, gently inserting one finger into his mouth and tasting it. Chills went down her spine, as she closed the laptop with her other hand. His mouth found hers, as he whispered "but nothing tastes as sweet as you, and I want you to always know I love you..you are my life, my breath, my warmth..without you, life would be a cold, empty shell, ..remember that, always .remember" his words interspersed with his kisses until she found her arms twining around his neck drawing him closer. She wanted to feel more, hear more, for he was her life also. His arms scooped her up and gently laid her on the bed, and his lovemaking was passionate, but soft, gentle, but fierce as he put off the moment when he would tell her the lie.

**Chapter XXXI**

Kate tapped one black polished fingernail as she waited for Austin and Carrie to finish in the agency office. The interviews for the adoption were getting longer and more detailed in scope. The child had been delivered to the orphanage a week ago in Cairo, and most arrangements were in place. It was not just a matter of one more interview, and Austin and Carrie would be flying into Genoa to bring the baby girl home. From all that was known, the baby was of mixed parentage, the result of an affair between an airline employee of German nationality, and a young student from an Egyptian family. Fearing that her husband might harm his daughter, the girls mother had hidden the pregnancy and found a way for the young mother to give birth at the home of a sympathetic aunt where it was taken to the agency and given up for a foreign adoption.

When Carrie and Austin opened the door, the happy face they had walked in with was replaced by utter devastation. Kate understood just enough Italian to make out that the young mother and the German boyfriend had reconciled and taken the baby into Germany. No baby girl was going to be coming with them after all.

Carrie was crying inconsolably into Austins arms, and he was murmuring useless comforting words back to her.

"It's so unfair, all I ever wanted was one baby..Sami has two! Belle has Claire! Why me? Why?"

Kate, being Kate, took all this in, and sidled up slyly to the agency official.."Signnora Pietrantoni..surely this agency has more than one contact..and if money is the problem, I assure you, we are people of substance..you understand what I mean?" Kate opened her purse to fan her checkbook.

The Signora smiled knowingly, "Well, we do have one other option, but it is so hard to speak of money at these times..why don't you take my card, call me later after these two have had time to talk eh?" Signora Pietrantoni handed her card to Kate, then went over to Carrie and Austin to once again offer her condolences.

Lexie was in the throes of childbirth, and she was so scared to see the conditions she was giving birth in. It was a tent in the desert, and she could smell the goats that herded just outside. She shrieked when one of them had stuck his nose under the tent to investigate the noise. There was no one to attend her, Mondu had simply erected the tent, provided a few simple tools, some water, some small torn cloths to wrap the infants in, and a pallet for her to lay upon.

"When you are finished, let us know, and we shall attend to the business at hand". He had then left her. Theo was banished from her side too, but for that she was grateful, the boy was eating dinner in the tent with the men and boys from the nomadic tribe that Mondu had married into with Hana. His divorce from the other three wives had been done as expeditiously as he could say "I divorce you..I divorce you, I divorce you to them the nine required times. He had found Hana to be a much more reasonable wife, but at night, he still dreamt wicked dreams of the beautiful Kate!

. Lexie knew she must deliver both the infants safely, and in the best health possible. The boy was her ticket to safety, and the girl was her ticket back to America with Theo. Mondu had sent word to Tony that he was willing for a price to see that the baby boy was returned, a very hefty price. When Mondu had confirmation that his Swiss account had the funds in it, he would send Hana to Tony with the child. He did not worry if Tony would exact revenge upon Hana, that was her problem. The baby girl was for sale to the black market adoption ring in Cairo who had contacts in several foreign countries. She would bring five hundred thousand dollars easily, to the right prospect. People who wanted children quickly, without questions, without complications, paid any price.

Marlena eyed John with a suspicious eye at breakfast for this was a new tact he was taking, "A fishing trip..with EJ Wells, and Harris..well, well, well, just when did you get into male bonding with those two?"

"Hey, it is a chance to find out more about them, and Bo is coming too!" John cocked the eyebrow as he bent to packing his gear. Bo had been an afterthought, but John had invited him along to make the odds a little more even between himself and EJ with Harris.

Hope was less judgemental, "I really think you and Harris should get to know one another better, this is great! "

Bo gave a dirty look at the mention of Harris, but he knew he owed Sami big time, and I helping EJ was a way to pay her back, he was going to do it.

Chandler had the nose for a story and looked at Harris with her reporters curiousity.."The four of you are going fishing? A professional body guard, An ex-ISA, An ex cop, and a business tycoon with underworld connections? Should make for some great fish stories."

Harris grunted as he packed his glock in his creel.

Sami was holding Justin in her arms while she looked at EJ twirling Jessica above his head, her tinkling laughter giving him such joy, and helping him to avoid Samis' scrutiny.

"What are you fishing for?' she put the question out innocently enough, but EJ knew the tone of her voice was it's own fishing expedition.

"Harris says the best trout fishing in the world is in Wyoming, in the high country, and he says we should try that". Not a lie at all, Harris had said that at one time or another.

"So you will be in Wyoming?" Sami pressed.

"Wyoming is where the best trout fishing is". EJ handed off Jessica and took Justin for his turn at being the helicopter.

"And John is going too? And Uncle Bo?"

"They said they would love to go fishing with us". EJ did not say they were fishing for Tony DiMera. "By the way, when is dinner? I am so hungry I could eat.."

"My cooking" she finished laughing. Her questions were satisfied, he had convinced her it was all to be a simple, innocent fishing trip. She would get with Hope, Marlena, and Chandler later to compare notes.

Lexie finished tying off the cord for the small baby girl she had laid down next to her brother. Both were a little underweight, but otherwise in good health. Lexie noted the Apgar score for each on a note pad, and was pleased to see both scored well. The boy was the fair one in this pair, with the little girl having the dark coloring of the DiMeras. She wondered how Tony would react to that.

She had been provided a pump for her milk, and started to prepare bottle feedings for both. It was amazing to her how strong she felt. In America there was so much interference with the birth process it was no wonder mothers felt exhausted after the experience. Lexie got to her feet, and walked toward the tent where Mondu was waiting.

Why?"

Kate, being Kate, took all this in, and sidled up slyly to the agency official.."Signnora Pietrantoni..surely this agency has more than one contact..and if money is the problem, I assure you, we are people of substance..you understand what I mean?" Kate opened her purse to fan her checkbook.

The Signora smiled knowingly, "Well, we do have one other option, but it is so hard to speak of money at these times..why don't you take my card, call me later after these two have had time to talk eh?" Signora Pietrantoni handed her card to Kate, then went over to Carrie and Austin to once again offer her condolences.

Lexie was in the throes of childbirth, and she was so scared to see the conditions she was giving birth in. It was a tent in the desert, and she could smell the goats that herded just outside. She shrieked when one of them had stuck his nose under the tent to investigate the noise. There was no one to attend her, Mondu had simply erected the tent, provided a few simple tools, some water, some small torn cloths to wrap the infants in, and a pallet for her to lay upon.

"When you are finished, let us know, and we shall attend to the business at hand". He had then left her. Theo was banished from her side too, but for that she was grateful, the boy was eating dinner in the tent with the men and boys from the nomadic tribe that Mondu had married into with Hana. His divorce from the other three wives had been done as expeditiously as he could say "I divorce you..I divorce you, I divorce you to them the nine required times. He had found Hana to be a much more reasonable wife, but at night, he still dreamt wicked dreams of the beautiful Kate!

. Lexie knew she must deliver both the infants safely, and in the best health possible. The boy was her ticket to safety, and the girl was her ticket back to America with Theo. Mondu had sent word to Tony that he was willing for a price to see that the baby boy was returned, a very hefty price. When Mondu had confirmation that his Swiss account had the funds in it, he would send Hana to Tony with the child. He did not worry if Tony would exact revenge upon Hana, that was her problem. The baby girl was for sale to the black market adoption ring in Cairo who had contacts in several foreign countries. She would bring five hundred thousand dollars easily, to the right prospect. People who wanted children quickly, without questions, without complications, paid any price.

Marlena eyed John with a suspicious eye at breakfast for this was a new tact he was taking, "A fishing trip..with EJ Wells, and Harris..well, well, well, just when did you get into male bonding with those two?"

"Hey, it is a chance to find out more about them, and Bo is coming too!" John cocked the eyebrow as he bent to packing his gear. Bo had been an afterthought, but John had invited him along to make the odds a little more even between himself and EJ with Harris.

Hope was less judgemental, "I really think you and Harris should get to know one another better, this is great! "

Bo gave a dirty look at the mention of Harris, but he knew he owed Sami big time, and I helping EJ was a way to pay her back, he was going to do it.

Chandler had the nose for a story and looked at Harris with her reporters curiousity.."The four of you are going fishing? A professional body guard, An ex-ISA, An ex cop, and a business tycoon with underworld connections? Should make for some great fish stories."

Harris grunted as he packed his glock in his creel.

Sami was holding Justin in her arms while she looked at EJ twirling Jessica above his head, her tinkling laughter giving him such joy, and helping him to avoid Samis' scrutiny.

"What are you fishing for?' she put the question out innocently enough, but EJ knew the tone of her voice was it's own fishing expedition.

"Harris says the best trout fishing in the world is in Wyoming, in the high country, and he says we should try that". Not a lie at all, Harris had said that at one time or another.

"So you will be in Wyoming?" Sami pressed.

"Wyoming is where the best trout fishing is". EJ handed off Jessica and took Justin for his turn at being the helicopter.

"And John is going too? And Uncle Bo?"

"They said they would love to go fishing with us". EJ did not say they were fishing for Tony DiMera. "By the way, when is dinner? I am so hungry I could eat.."

"My cooking" she finished laughing. Her questions were satisfied, he had convinced her it was all to be a simple, innocent fishing trip. She would get with Hope, Marlena, and Chandler later to compare notes.

Lexie finished tying off the cord for the small baby girl she had laid down next to her brother. Both were a little underweight, but otherwise in good health. Lexie noted the Apgar score for each on a note pad, and was pleased to see both scored well. The boy was the fair one in this pair, with the little girl having the dark coloring of the DiMeras. She wondered how Tony would react to that.

She had been provided a pump for her milk, and started to prepare bottle feedings for both. It was amazing to her how strong she felt. In America there was so much interference with the birth process it was no wonder mothers felt exhausted after the experience. Lexie got to her feet, and walked toward the tent where Mondu was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter XXXII**

"Here is a cashiers check for one half, and I will give the other half over once I have the child..agreed?" Kate was fingering the envelope, and letting Signora Pietrantoni know the terms she was working under.

"Quite so, Mrs. Roberts, that is exactly the agreement I broached to the client in Egypt. But there is only one stipulation you must also agree to. You are required to deliver the funds directly and the infant will be delivered to you. No one in the agency can be involved in this in any way. The client will take control of the funds he is to be paid."

"He? What about the mother, shouldn't she be the recipient of this money?"Kate could sometimes be counted on to want justice. "And if I go, how are you going to guarantee my getting the baby without the agency being involved?"

"It is arranged..this is your airline reservations, you will be traveling with diplomatic immunity, posing as the wife of a Sudanese official..when you return, you will simply be coming back to Italy as a new mother, traveling with your baby. The so called official is the client, so he has a vested interest in getting you out of the country safely!"

"Why on earth are children coming from that God For Saken part of the world?"

"Mrs. Roberts..it is a result of white slavery..many of these rich outlaws of the world like the Western Women, and when accidents happen and children are conceived there is great profit potential for allowing them to be adopted in Western countries..it is better than the alternative, would you not agree?"

"What alternative?"

"They are simply disposed of, and that is a tragedy!".Signora Pietrantoni then brought a small valise out "You will wear this at all times, do not speak, let the client walk you through everything..he will handle customs..you say nothing!"

Kate shook out the garment, it was all black, shapeless and billowing out as she let the yards of material unfold.

"What in the Hell?" Kate recognized the costume as something worn by Arabic women in London while they shopped in the jewelry departments at Herrods.

"It is a very stylish burqua! For your safety it is imperative you keep it on, and follow all orders of your escort.!"

Hana approached the house of DiMera carrying the sleeping infant. She looked down on him with a soft look, he was so sweet she thought. Mondu had given her the instructions and she was doing her best to follow them, but she felt so sorry for the poor baby. He had cried himself to sleep from wanting his mother and the milk she had provided was long since gone. Several hours had passed since the last feeding, and when he had awakened with hunger she had pacified him with a rag soaked in sugar water. As her hand held the door knocker, before she had made even a noise, Jules had come around and snatched the infant from her with one arm, and grabbed her around the waist with the other and pushed in inside.

"So good to have you back with us Hana..this house has not been as clean as it should be since you left us..is this my son?" Tony motioned with his hand for Jules to bring the now mewling baby to him.

"Looks like his mother..pity..but he is a DiMera, listen to that voice!" The baby had begun to voice his demand for food in a more lusty demanding cry now, and Tony laughed with delight.

"The money?.."Hana was trembling, but Mondu had told her she must ask.

"As your husband probably already knows, he has his money...I only have you, and that is a very poor bargain. May I ask where your father is camping now..where should I deliver your body?"

"You are going to kill me..but sir, I brought the baby to you"..

"Yes, Hana, I am going to kill you. But with any luck, your father will find a way to avenge your death on the husband who betrayed you and your father. Mondu was supposed to share the money with your father, that was the deal..instead, he talks you into being the sacrificial lamb while he is heading off to Europe to find his true love, the beautiful Kate Roberts..the woman he has been infatuated with for months now!"

He could say no more to terrify the woman as she had fainted dead away before she could answer Tony's question. His disgust with her weakness openly showing, Tony had ordered Jules to lock her away in one of the rooms until he could get the information he wanted out of her.

It had gone pretty well for the four fishermen in getting to the rendevous point. They had given themselves fifteen hours of air time to make it to the Cairo airport, and it looked as if everything was right on schedule. From there, another plane would take them into the forbidden territory of Sudan and Darfur. They had spent hours assembling the weapons and the gear they would use to parachute right into the backyard of Tony DiMera. The spies had let them know that an infant was in the house, no female was seen other than elderly servants, and EJ feared the birth mother was already dead. He was sorry, but it was not his fault.

The pub was quiet for a Tuesday morning when Marlena and Hope walked in to join Sami and Chandler. All of them wore looks of worry on their faces, as it had not taken Sami long to poke around and discover there was no fishing cabin, and there definitely was no fishing trip for the men that had been gone now on twenty four hours.

"I cannot believe how they lied to us like this!" Chandler was the one who had figured it out first when the GPS device she had inserted into Harris valise had indicated he was flying out over the Atlantic.

"I should have known that British liar could not be trusted, if he gets back alive, I am going to kill him!" Sami recalled the last night they had together, when he had asked her to cook for him, he wanted to have something she made herself. The other three were unaware of what EJ thought his mission was, but Sami felt she had to let them know what EJ was up to. When the other three heard the name Tony DiMera, they each had a reaction.

"John should know better..my God, he is not ISA any longer..he will get himself killed!"

"Look, John and Bo will look out for each other Marlena..and Harris is good at his job Sami, he won't let EJ get in trouble". Hope was being optimistic as only she knew how to be. She had Zach back alive, and that miracle was convincing her that nothing would ever go wrong in her life again. Reaching out across the table, she held onto Sami's hand. "You nearly gave your life for Zach, Bo knows that Sami, he would do anything for you..just believe in all of them..they will come back"

Chandler looked the most worried, while John had the most experience in this sort of danger, Harris was the one whose duty it was to die to save the one he was to guard..if EJ was in danger, then Harris would take the bullet for him.

**Chapter XXXIII**

Carrie came down to breakfast, her face still showing the strain of the ordeal at the adoption agency. Austin poured her a cup of coffee, kissed her cheek, then bent back to his paperwork.

The newpapers still had articles on the Mythic HIV drug scandal. Austin read them, while filling out the paperwork for the second adoption agency. Carrie had given up the effort now, and left all that to him.

The PR campaign was working, as the story now said that the drugs had been contaminated by an industrial spy trying to create an international incident. The spy was identified only as a female researcher, whose name was being withheld pending investigation. Knowing the pattern of news cycles, Austin figured it would be at most, another two weeks before the tide would turn again. Mythic had many good deeds packed away in their public relations portfolio, and it had been his job to see they were systematically fed into the media.

"Is the coffee still hot?" Kate appeared, looking business like, pulling on gloves, and stacking a small briefcase along with her purse by the door. Not waiting for an answer, she poured a cup, then spooned in the sugar she liked with it.

Her glance at Carrie showed a measured disapproval, as she was still in her robe and slippers, hair uncombed, and makeup unapplied. The girl really needed to snap out of it!

"My flight to Cairo is set, the cab should be here in ten minutes. Austin, take care of the studio...Carrie..take care of yourself..get to the beauty salon..we are going to have lots to celebrate when I return..I promise you!" Kate smiled as she thought of the present she would be bringing back. The baby girl was bought and paid for, now she just had to get her back to Zurich. Signora Pietrantoni had taken care of the adoption papers needed, everything would look perfectly legal! Now Austin would never turn against her!

John was the only one still awake, and was surprised when EJ came into the cockpit with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks,..are the others getting any rest?" EJ gave an affirmative with his thumb up, and John went back to his flight charts. They were due to land in Cairo within 20 minutes, and arrangements made for the second plane to pick them up and get them into Sudanese territory while it was still dark. The helicopter would circle around, and pick them up from the DiMera compound in exactly forty five minutes. Surprise and speed would be on their side, but it would have to run on rails. Seven men were guarding Tony's compound, and the blue prints on the house said they would have at least ten rooms to search.

"So, EJ..just wondering..how did you ever get involved with Stefano DiMera?..I know you're related by your grandfather being married to his sister, and your mother was his granddaughter, disowned by him I understand.. but why did you get involved in his organization. you had your racing career..a good education, why did you need him?" John took a sip of the coffee and waited quietly for any answer EJ cared to give.

"My mother was disowned by Stefano, yes, .true that is..she was what he referred to as a faithless woman. Eventually she was killed in a automobile accident with one of her drunken lovers. My father then remarried, my old governess actually. I have not seen him in ten years. That has been Stefanos orders which I must obey for my fathers safety. Stefano had many enemies, and hurting my father would be a way for them to hurt me. Stefano realized that, so he made me swear I would stay away from them". This was all said in a matter of fact voice which made John think it had not been too great a hardship on EJ.

"And you joined up with Stefano for what reason?"

"I wanted what I wanted, as he was a means to an end." EJ offered no apology, just stated a fact he had learned to live with years ago.

"Why did you come to Salem? Stefano had interests in other parts of the world, you could have done the same business there as here".

"You probably know the answer to that..look what Tony DiMera has done..a child by Samantha? I read up in Stefanos dossiers and diaries about the Bradys. I wanted to get to know Sami, she fascinated me then, she still does. Stefano understood that. I came out of curiosity, but Samantha satisfied something deep in my soul, not just my curiosity. For different reasons, Tony feels the same way. And of course there is the stipulation clause in Stef's wills."

"A child by Samantha or Marlena?" John knew exactly what was in them. He had fulfilled the same requirement once upon a time. His freedom from Stefano had depended on impregnating Marlena Evans. A ledger had not given him that information, he had just known from something deep within him. His understanding of EJ grew from that moment on.

"What will happen if we fail, if Tony keeps the baby?"

"Then we will have to let Tony implement Stefano's vision, as he is the closest in bloodline to Stefano, that was the agreement". EJ put his coffee down, and looked at John.

"Wait, though, as long as Tony knows the child is not really his..why can't we just make sure he knows that?"

"I cannot stand by and let him kill my child, ..rather than do that, I will just stand aside and let him have his way. As..as long as the child is alive, I have a chance to recover him or her..but if Tony knows, he will destroy the child..just to make sure there is not another Wells offspring in the world. I need to be able to protect my children..any of my children!"

**Chapter XXXIV**

Mondu looked appreciatively at Lexie as she moved about the tent packing for herself and Theo. She was back to her slim appearance, and very quickly after the birth, he thought to himself.

Lexie felt the heat of his eyes on her, and shuddered with revulsion. Thinking quickly, she picked up the infant girl, and sat down to nurse her. That seemed to cool his ardor, as he found nothing sexual in that picture she knew, and he always left hurriedly when he saw her about to do it. She could not help but wonder why she felt absolutely nothing for this baby girl, except a small level of compassion. . Caring for her was the same as caring for a patient, and keeping her alive and well had more to do with keeping Theo and herself alive as anything. The baby was simply a means to an end.

. Dread filled her though, as she knew the helicopter would be coming soon to whisk her, along with the infant and Theo over the border into Egypt. They were meeting with the purchaser of the baby girl, and when that happened, Lexie could only hope that Mondu was a man of his word. She fingered the curved dagger she had managed to steal from one of the wives traveling with Mondu's entourage. If he was not a man of his word, she would try to convince him it was in his best interest to abide by their agreement.

Kate had kept to the time table laid out for her, and she had put on the hideous garment in order to make herself less conspicuous traveling in the open air Range Rover into the countryside of Egypt. The Nile River flowed along the road for a time, then the driver had followed the map out into an area of stark desert. Finally, after what seemed hours, he pulled into an area where they had been met by a herd of goats, a few shepherds, and a couple of tents covered with animal skins. A weathered old crone of a woman came out to greet her, unsmiling, and perfunctory, she took her arm and led her into one of the tents. When Kate started to life off her veil, the woman became agitated, and pulled it back up over her head. Kate saw the shepherd men trying to peek inside the tent, and decided to follow the womans advice. The woman gave her some water, and some bread which Kate looked at in disgust. It seemed to have a few living creatures in it, as it moved all on its own. The water however, was cool, and tasted sweet so she drank a good deal of it. She was led to a pile of skins, and the woman indicated she should sit, it seemed pointless to try and argue with someone whose language you did not know, so Kate did sit, and the fatigue of the day took over and she soon fell asleep.

Startled, Kate came full upright and awake as she felt her veil being lifted away, and her cheek being stroked in wonder!

"Kate, My Kate, this is truly a miracle!" Mondu looked down at his prize in astonishment!

"Oh My God! You!" a more horrible awakening Kate never imagined. But it was true, standing over her and leering was the man who had held her captive in Malawia, and who would still be learning the ways of love from her had not EJ Wells taken pity on her, and let her escape as he had.

Gathering her wits, Kate knew by the look on his face she better start pretending to be glad to see him. She was aware he was very swift in carrying out his justice if someone displeased him.

"Mondu..you are looking as handsome as ever..and even though I am very surprised to see you in this part of Egypt, I should have know your connections with Tony DiMera would see you safely away!"

"My Kate, how I have missed the nights with you..we had only one I know, but I still dream of that night as soon as I close my eyes! It was unforgettable!"

Inwardly, Kate cringed, but outwardly, she used her most seductive smile, until she saw past Mondu at the woman standing there still as a frightened deer.

"Is this one of your insane wives?" Kate wanted to know.

"No..no..no..this insignificant one is merely the nursemaid to the child..and what a miracle this is..you must be the one sent for the little one..I cannot believe my luck! To find my way back to you this way..I had planned on searching the wide world until I found you again..but you have fallen into my arms..can you believe this..it must be the will of Allah!" Mondu saw no incongruity in linking the name of Allah with the crime of baby selling he was engaging in.

Lexie was horrified to see it was Kate there. She feared that Tony DiMera was behind it, and she knew Kate would betray her. Holding fast to her own veil, she turned away as the infant began crying. When she heard the cries, Kate had her attention drawn to the baby and she stepped towards it. Knowing the baby was to be Austins child aroused her own maternal instinct, and she reached for the small bundle in Lexies arms. As Lexie handed off the child, for just a moment Kate and her eyes met. There was a flicker of recognition between them, but Kate did not hesitate long. She took over holding the baby, and Lexie handed forth a bottle of milk that Kate began feeding to the lustily sucking child.

Mondu smiled wickedly as he observed the two of them together..they were both such beautiful ladies..

"I wonder if the two of you would join me in my tent for a dinner at which we can discuss our business arrangements..and maybe other arrangements too..I confess..I have some fantasies that the two of you could assuage..I must say I envision the two of you as my Twin Mistresses of Evil! "

Lexie frowned, then pulled the dagger out from her abaya..but Kate smiled, and hid what Lexie was doing with her own abaya folds. She gave Lexie a look meant to silence and warn, which Lexie took and obeyed.

"Why Mondu, you devil you,..tell me more!"

**Chapter XXXV**

The sound making its way through Jules sleep was familiar, his training made him come out of the sound sleep quickly as the helicopter blades quiet whir brought him instantly alert and out of his bed, gun at the ready. He saw out the window the glow of the night vision trackers on the rifles of the intruders, the slight gush noise of the silencers working as the bullets flew, and the vision of several of his men falling forward made him put his back up escape plan into action. Tony was already in the hallway, carrying a small basket, and holding his own weapon in anticipation.

John saw that the element of surprise had worked in their favor, but the whiz of the bullet over his head gave him notice that it was not all a one sided fight. Bo and Harris had made it to the window, EJ and him were about to shoot their way through the solid mahogany door...kicking it in had proved impossible. John stood back and sprayed the weapons full magazine into the wood, splinters were flying everywhere, when in the background, Harris yelled "down!!" and they had stepped aside for the RPG missile that flew in and ruptured the entire framework.

"That is something you don't see everyday" Commented Bo. The door still stood, solid as the day it was hung, but the masonry around it had collapsed, leaving an opening in which EJ and John had shot through, firing their weapons indiscriminately, until they realized there was no one firing back. EJ ran up the stairs, following the sound of an infant crying in distress. He saw the small bassinette in the corner of a large room and ran in to lean over the small bundled figure that was the source of the crying. At that moment the crying stopped, and the recorded laughter of a maniacal Tony DiMera replaced the infants cries. The plastic doll with the cold eyes looked back up at him, and the recorded voice taunted him

"Yes EJ, looks like we have another player in the game..I have a son! A son who will someday take his rightful place in the world..a son who will come for you and yours! The game goes on, EJ, the game goes on!" EJ threw the doll against the floor, and John knew now there was probably something else they had not figured on. Harris found it first as he saw the wires dangling up near the ceiling.

"EJ. John! Bo! Wait, get out, quickly..this place is set to blow!"

Then Harris saw the figures of Tony and Jules, shutting the trap door in the courtyard as they made their way down the escape tunnel, but he had made the warning in time, as the other three ran out to take cover behind one of the garden walls..Harris ran to the trapdoor, trying in vain to make it open when the bullets from below began to streak upward. He was hit and as he flew bodily away, the impact of his body hitting the ground made a thud that was sickening to hear.

Chandler sat up instantly in bed at that moment. Her nightmare had taken her from the depths of sleep to a sweaty, cold and clammy wakefulness. She got up and went to get a drink of water when her phone began ringing.

"Sami, what are you doing calling this time of night?" When she got the news, the cold fingers of dread which had seized her heart for the last few days clenched harder.

"He is still alive? EJ said he is still alive?" That was all Chandler needed to know..the rest of the news and the rest of the instructions she wrote down in the meticulous ways she covered every story.

Sami had called Marlena, Chandler, then Hope to let them know that EJ had been in contact with her. Marlena had given Billie the news, and was busily enlisting her help and the help of the ISA in the removal of the men from Darfur. EJ had contacted the field hospital Mythic was funding to bring Harris into one of their facilities, but if a government official found him there, the entire hospital and its staff would be in extreme danger. Getting him out, to a European hospital was his best chance for survival.

"How is he doing?" EJ came into the makeshift surgery after seeing his man being lifted out.

"He needs additional surgery. the chest wound will hold for at most, a day, we do not have the thoracic capability here he needs..we barely are able to amputate limbs here without killing people! You have no idea what is going on here! Then you bring this in..what are you trying to do, get the whole staff killed!" Dr. Horton was angry at EJ, angry at John, angry at Bo..this was a tragedy unfolding daily, and they add this onto his burden!

"Samantha is taking care of it..don't worry, she will make the needed arrangements, we will be gone in a matter of a couple of hours!" Then EJ looked around at what Dr. Horton was talking about.

It was a scene of devastation and horror, as he saw row upon row of beds taken up by women, children, and elderly.with horrible .wounds and acts of mayhem that could not be contemplated by people who were not living in this horror. Their bodies looked skeletal at best, and the despair and hopelessness in their faces reached into his mind and soul with a searing presence. .

"My God, what is happening here?" he asked horrified. He had been sending great amounts of money to this facility, but never comprehending what he was fighting against was a horror this deep.

"War..a civil war is what is happening..but the victims are the helpless as always. Women are raped, children are hacked, people burned alive! War. And it is being waged on the innocents."

EJ knew much of the mayhem was being carried out due to the facts of business that Stefano had once taught him. "My son, never forget, war is good business!"

**Chapter XXXVI**

The costumes that Mondu had laid out for his Twin Mistresses of evil were so campy, even Kate laughed when she unfolded the one and handed it over to Lexie. "I think this one suits you best..I prefer the dark blue to the red anyway". Mondu had managed to acquire a couple of belly dancing outfits, fully beaded, bangled, and bedazzled.

"No way in hell am I putting this on for that perverted creep! You play it your way, I am gonna just gut him!" Lexie threw back the scraps of material at Kate in a huff.

"Oh God Lexie, get over yourself..it is a few minutes of sexual teasing..Mondu can't take much more than that..we have to get him to let his guard down, once I have his weapon in my hand, along with the necessary traveling papers for the two of us and the baby, you can gut him for all I really care!".

Lexie had not confided in Kate her role in all of this, and Kate was still believing that Lexies only part had been that she had been kidnapped and taken to DiMera's lair by the crooked police commander, Tek.

Kate, however, was still ruminating on all aspects of what had happened, and finally the moment Lexie dreaded came as Kate wheeled on her and asked "Lexie, just why has Mondu given you the care of the baby? What is really going on here?"

Of course, Lexie had her own questions, so while she tried to think of a way to convince Kate of the haplessness of the circumstance she had found herself in she posed this question to Kate, "What are you doing here, this is obviously a situation of buying this child..who are you buying it for Kate..maybe Austin and Carrie? Yes, that is it, I see it in your face..well done. Kate!, This is a way to make sure that Austin is always in your debt!"

Kates silence was her answer. Then a full realization of what Lexie was doing here came to her. "You are the mother of this baby, that is what you are doing here! I knew you were up to something! What a liar you are! How do you live with yourself? You ruined Carrie and Austins life, now you do something like this? You are selling your own baby!"

Hysterical laughter from Lexie brought Kate over to slap her face with all her strength. Lexie returned the favor, as Mondu walked into the tent.

"Aww..my evil ones, you do justice to my dreams! Sorry for the interruption, but please, put on the clothes I want to see how beautiful you look in them..this is so much better than I could have planned on." He clapped his hands in a commanding gesture, pointing to the costumes tangled together on the floor.

EJ was there when the helicopter touched down. Dr. Horton was supervising the on loading of Harris in the guerney. The plane was to fly in darkness over the militias strongholds to the safety of an airport in Malawia where a jet was waiting. Bo had been chosen to accompany him, as he was the nearest of kin. Chandler and Billie had flown in ahead, and were waiting, the arrangements made to get him to the military hospital in Wiesbaden Germany. It would be a matter of timing, and Dr. Horton had said he would give Harris a 25 percent chance of survival at best. EJ knew it would be best to let Chandler accompany him, as her press credentials would get him in quicker. Billie and John's ISA contacts were the key to getting Harris the best. There was only one problem now, John and EJ could not go. They would have to make their way over land as best they could to Malawia. That was really the safest route, with the fewest militas roaming that part of the country that could prove to be unfriendly.

Chandler ran over to the helicopter, ducking under the blades. Her heart raced as she looked in at the figure on the guerney, the paleness of the face there scaring her to death.

"Uncle Bo! Where is EJ?" Bo was startled to see Sami right behind Chandler.

What in hell was she doing here, he thought, and before that thought could be assimilated into words, Marlena appeared with another question " John?..Where is John?"

How could things get any more complicated? Bo was about to answer his own question when Hope grabbed him around the neck, kissing him as if there was no way she could ever let go of him again.

"How could you do this Bo? How could you have lied to me like this? " In between kisses, Hope was railing on him like there was no tomorrow!.

Billie stood on the tarmac, holding some blankets to cover Harris with as he was brought out. She looked at Bo, then at the others, shrugging as if to say "I tried to keep them from coming?' He gave her a look of understanding, then decided it would be best if he pacified Hope before giving Sami and Marlena any answers.

Austin came out of the nursery, his paintbrush in his hand, not being very careful at all.

"Austin! You are dripping all over."Carrie came running with a section of newspaper. Austin was about to wrap the brush into the newspaper when the picture caught his eye. The reporter Chandler Loring was walking alongside a guerney and the headline was screaming about an American mercenary soldier of fortune being flown in for treatment at Wiesbaden.

He was reaching for the phone, ignoring Carries pleadings to not make any more mess!

"Chandler! What the hell is going on, how did this happen? Has anyone heard from my mother? She should know about this!" Austin was furious that he had been kept in the dark about the European connection. One would think his input counted for nothing in this whole organization! After getting a rather terse greeting from Chandler saying she would get back to him once Harris was out of surgery, Austin began trying to reach his mother on all the numbers he had for her.

"Mom..nope..her and I have not spoken for a few weeks now."Lucas was paying very little attention to his brothers rantings. He was busy reading or trying to read the notes Nabila had compiled in at least twenty notebooks. He would have continued on his tact of paying as little attention as possible except a familiar figure appeared in the door, someone he had figured he would never see again. His shock was echoed by that of Austins when he told him who was on his door step.

"Call me back as soon as you can, you better see to that first."

"Hello Lucas, it's good to see you..you look good." Sami walked over to him, and gently kissed his cheek. All the past years rolled past, as he touched the spot on his cheek where her lips had been.

"Sami..wow..Marlena..what are you two doing here?"

"We need your help Lucas..I need your help!".

**Chapter XXXVII**

John and EJ were gathering the maps and supplies they were going to need. The amount of gasoline they had been able to procure was going to make for a very tight trip, but it was all that could be spared from any sources. There had been no way to make any radio contact to see about another helicopter, and time was just too tight before the militias were given a bead on their whereabouts by Tony.

Dr. Horton was calling in his staff to look at another patient who had just been brought in. Sickened, he saw it was a young woman who again had been the victim of a brutal beating and gang rape. The story was even worse that ones he had heard before. His head shook in disbelief, and aroused EJ's curiousity.

"What happened?" He wanted to know, as he had been documenting these stories to present to Chandler. The digital camera in his hand was about to click off several pictures when Dr. Horton stayed his hand with one of his own.

"Her family tried to beat her to death to assuage her honor, but another female relative got her away in time. Her name is Hana, ..and EJ..it seems she was working for Tony DiMera..her father is one of the warlords that Tony finances!".

"My God, get him off of me..I cannot breathe!" Lexie was pleading for Kate to remove the dead weight of Mondu from atop of her.

"What did you put in his drink?" Kate was asking as she went through his pockets.

"The only thing I could find that I figured would do the job and not clue him in..anti freeze!"

"Is he dead?"Kate demanded.

Lexie bent to put a finger to his throat..."not yet, but getting there!" she was triumphant as she looked at the glass that had been emptied by the two fisted drinker. He had downed three eight ounce glasses while watching Kate dance for him. Lexie had refilled them as fast as he had emptied them, and had stroked his face while cajoling him to have "another one, darling..this is going to be a wild party!".

"I found them! Thank God!"

"What did you find?"

"Believe it or not, in this country you have to have permission to travel without a male relative, these are the papers where he gave that permission, but he has not signed them yet..we will need his fingerprint on the paper with a signature. I also got the keys to the Mercedes he parked outside the tent!"

Just the thought of not having to ride that stupid spitting beast of a camel was enough to make Lexies day!

Lexie went immediately to the pots of kohl eye makeup that Mondu had brought in for them to line their eyes with. She smeared a bit on a cloth, then rolled his thumb and forefinger onto it, then onto the parchment of the papers. It was not perfect, but it would pass.

"Damn! What are we going to do?' Kate sounded worried.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on getting into that car and driving North as fast as I can..he is bound to have a GPS in there!".

"No, I mean we cannot travel without a man, they will stop us, and arrest us for his murder..you don't understand..they stone you to death here for less than this!" Kate had been reading up on the culture here, and it was not good news.

"I have an idea..help me get him dressed in these clothes." Lexie found the western clothes Mondu had worn upon entering the tent, until he had changed into the robes of his Sheikdom fantasies.

It had been a struggle, the two smaller women having a hard time lugging the giant of a man into an upright position in the front seat of the car. They put him in the driver seat, figuring one of them would steer the ca, while appearing to be merely a passenger. A woman as driver would draw too much attention.

Sami and Marlena insisted they would be going, and Lucas could agree or disagree with them but they were going. So Lucas was going to drive them. He would not hear of any other solutions. He often ferried supplies into the areas to be picked up by the opposing militias, supplies that also went to his fathers hospital compounds. He knew if EJ and John were going to make it out, they would have to take one of the roads frequented by the militia commanders that were friendly with his father. He felt safe enough in going, but would never allow two unaccompanied women to go it alone. The area had been secure enough for the past few weeks, since Mondu had left, but it was still no place for two women who did not know the area.

Whenever they had the chance, they tried radio contact with the field hospital, but sometimes radio silence was the order of the day when Dr. Horton felt it was unsafe. This was one of those times.

EJ had managed to speak a little through a translator with Hana. Her fear kept her from saying much. She knew this hospital compound was no guarantee of safety for her. As soon as her father knew she was still alive he would send her uncles for her again. Her fate then would be sealed. Probably strangled, then her body would be thrown down a well shaft for the crime of dishonoring her family. Her crime had been to be raped. EJ was aghast at the cruelty, but Dr. Horton had explained it was not a tenet of Islam, it was embedded into a culture and time that lived on before the prophet Muhammad had brought his revelation. It still was the way it was.

EJ had found out from Dr. Horton that Hana had not ever given birth, so she was not the surrogate. The surrogate had been at the house though, that much Hana had affirmed.

"Is she well enough to travel?" EJ wanted to know, but John looked at him as though he were crazy.

"She will be able to help us track down the surrogate, the surrogate will have information about the baby..we need to know." EJ had his own plans and thoughts that John could either go along with or not.

"Put her in the Rover , she is going with us!".

**Chapter XXXVIII**

The baby girl fretted a bit, until Kate brought the bottle to her lips. She had yet to taste commercial formula, but Lexie was glad to no longer be required to pump milk for her. It was a distasteful task to her, and she had wanted nothing more to do with the child than was absolutely necessary. She could not put her finger on it, but she felt an animosity towards the child she could not understand. Kate, however, did have enough maternal instincts for both of them. Theo was curious about the baby, but Lexie shushed him whenever he had started to ask about what was going to happen with his little sister.

They had made it though the checkpoints without even being stopped, the diplomatic license plates holding sway over the border guards, and the fact that Lexie held out Mondus arm after putting a note of the local currency between his fingers. The sunglasses over his face hid the dead eyes, and the guards had simply smirked as they noted the two women in the car with him.

When the outskirts of Cairo came into view, they had immediately pulled over to the side of the road and purchased one of the cell phones from the numerous vendors lining the road. Twenty minutes later, the phone rang in Austins office and he was given a set of instructions to help his mother get out of Egypt. He made arrangements for his flight, and left a message for Carrie on the home phone.

Chandler paced up and down the hospital corridor, waiting for the surgeons to finish with Harris. Finally, the door from the operatory opened, and two doctors stepped out and came over to her and Bo. The tears were streaming from her eyes before they even removed their masks, and she clutched onto Bo for strength to face their words.

"We did everything we knew how, and God must have intervened with us, because he should be dead! Miss Loring, Mr. Brady, he is going to be alright..he should be in recovery in a couple of hours, we just have to run a few more tests and rays...whatever they did for him back in Darfur..it was a miracle..he is on a respirator, but we will remove it tomorrow morning to see how he does on his own..so..would you care to go in to him? Don't worry too much about how he looks, it is much worse than it is..a lot of tubes, and beeps and such.."

Chandler was crying aloud now, clutching onto Bo, kissing the Doctors, jumping up and down with joy, as she said "Yes, yes, let me see him now...now..please now!"

John drove while EJ held onto the flashlight and the maps. The road was a series of ruts that ran parallel to each other, and that was the best that could be said. The moans coming from the back seat made them wince, but there was really nothing they could do for the poor woman. The gas gauge was periously near the reading of E, and only one more five gallon can remained of the four they had started with. Ahead of them was a small mountain range that would use a lot of the fuel, but if they made it over it, they knew their chances of being spotted by a friendly party were great. If they did not make it, it was a long, and frightening aspect of walking while trying to support a woman who could not walk at all.

Lucas had made it to the crest of the summit at the small mountain range. The covering of the forest had left them, and now they were exposed to anyone with flight surveillance. The Sudanese did have a small capacity for that, but this was far out of their range Lucas knew. They had relative safety in this position. Lucas stopped, and got out, Sami and Marlena both followed, wanting to see what he was peering at. His binoculars were pointed at a small beacon of light which flickered. Pointing, "Someone has made a fire down there..guess we may as well go on down and see who it is..the enemy militia has never made it down this far..no reason to think they have now!".

Both EJ and John had their guns drawn as they heard the Range Rover headed towards them. The engine on theirs had overheated, and seized up when the last of the engine oil had escaped through the hole that had at last rusted through the pan.

"Mr. Wells, I presume?" Sami could not resist before she jumped from the still moving vehicle to run into the arms of her husband. EJ looked down on her as though he were seeing her for the first time all over again. She was not supposed to be here, he should have turned her over his knee and spanked her for putting herself in this danger, but all he could think was how good it felt to be holding her once again.

"Why did I know you would come?" it was something he had felt from the moment they had called for help for Harris. He knew she would be coming to help him...and here she was.

"You have my back, I have yours..that is just the way it is EJ, always..I will be here for you always!"

"Sami..I am so sorry, we did not find the baby..Tony got away..that was when Harris was shot and we had to give it up and get him taken care of.."EJ was sorry, and his head hung as he knew he had failed her.

"Ssssh...It will work out, I know it..if there is a child, we will find it..hey..look..it may be possible there was no baby..maybe Tony did not succeed."

Then the voice of Hana was heard as she sat up and spoke in a dialect that Lucas understood, the language of the tribe of Nabila and Mondu.."There are baby..there are two of the baby..girl and a .boy..DiMera have boy..the girl is gone..gone away..far away with Mondu!"

Silence from EJ, a gasp from Marlena and John, but Sami stood her ground and made the decision for all of them.

"We have to let it go EJ, we have to stop this. There is nothing you have not done that could be done. I know you would change it if you could, but there is nothing left to do. We have to go home, we have to take care of our children...you know it and I know it. What if you had been killed over here? Who would take care of us? I need you..Jessica and Justin need you. We are real..we are here..we are now! Lets go home!" EJ knew she was right, but the ache in his heart remained. He knew she had the same ache.

Carrie smiled as she saw Austin coming off the skyway. He carried a pink bundle, and Kate walked beside him, diaper bag in hand as she reached solicitously over to tuck the blanket more securely about the baby. Austin walked swiftly to Carrie as she reached out for the infant. "Oh, little one..do you know what your name is? Did Daddy tell you?" Carrie cooed the name they had chosen for the baby at her "You are little Katie Marie..isn't that beautiful?" Carrie kissed her mother in law on the cheek, the gift of the naming being in honor of what Kate had done for them.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Austin's pride was showing through and through. He hugged his mother to him in utter gratitude, he had never seen Carrie so happy. She was born to be a mother.

Jules brought the infant in to Tony from the wet nurse. "I think it is now time to name him, what do you think? " The baby was squirming in his blanket, and Tony held him in his arms with as much tenderness as he could exhibit.

"He shall be Stefan..Stefan Antonio DiMera, and his power shall never be equaled on this earth by any other man! That is your destiny, my son..you are the one true heir, the one Stefano has waited all these years for! Pure bloodlines, untainted by females of our family breeding with non DiMeras! " Tony laughed out loud as the child began to cry with the full vigor of his healthy lungs.

In the corner, Bart stood, looking at the scene with trepidation. He alone of all Tony's minions knew the true parentage of the young Stefan, and he knew what would happen when Tony found out. And how could he not find out, Bart thought..As soon as any medical tests were run, it would be obvious that he and Tony did not share the same DNA..Tony would want those tests done..they had to be done to fufill the requirements of the will of Stefano! Bart was dreading what was to come..and what would happen to the young Stefan when Tony found out.

Theo sat on the hotel room floor, exhausted, but glad to be again playing with his toys while Mama made the call. "Yes, you can talk to him Mother..Theo, come talk to Granmama..she want to say hello to you!"

Theo was on the phone in an instant" Granmama..is Daddy there with you too? I want to talk to him too if I can..please?" His natural politeness took over, and he was breathing his excitement when his father came on the line.

"I miss you Daddy..I miss you so much..I rode a camel in the desert..I shot a gun..I have been on a real adventure..I will tell you as soon as Mama and I get home!" Abe could not get a word in edgewise, but just hearing the voice of his young son made his heart leap with joy.

"I need to speak with your mother now son.."Abes voice held the weight of authority for Theo, so the phone was handed over to Lexie.

"Where are you Lexie?" Abe was softly demanding the answer, and Lexie cried as she told him.

"I am in New York..I want you to come get me Abe..Theo needs you, and I need you too. We have things to talk about, before I turn myself in..can you do that for me?"

"Of course Lexie, your mother and I will be there in the morning..first flight out. Don't worry..we are coming."

**Chapter XXXIX**

The bedroll was placed as close to the fire as EJ could get it, but Sami still shivered in his arms. He knew it was not all due to the chill in the air, but the thoughts whirling around in her brain. When Lucas had translated Hana's words and they were faced with the realization that they had not one, but two babies that should be with them, but maybe never would be, the sense of self defeat grew heavier in their hearts.

"EJ, what if we just let it be known in the media that Tony was duped by Stefanos'orders? Let him know the child is not biologically his anyway. If that is all that is important to him won't he just.."her words trailed off as EJ interjected.

"He will kill or abandon our son..that is what he will do, at least if Tony has him and perceives value to him , there is a chance we can recover the boy". EJ held her firmer, as if that would convey what he knew they had to do. He knew as well as she did, there would be no giving up in the broadest sense of the word. He still had contacts, Tony knew that too. Tony would first of all try to contact the other players to make sure they knew he had the true heir. EJ knew as well as Bart did that that was when the trouble would really start. When Tony knew the whole truth, God help their child. .

Lucas was lying across the campfire from a woman he had once loved with an obsessive passion. She now lay whispering in the ear of another man, a man who ha for all intents and purposes ruined his life, then restored it. Hating him was not easy, but forgiving him was impossible. He heard their conversation in snatches, and was putting a few things together as sleep overtook his eavesdropping.

"Axine..she call Axine by the boss man..her son call of Heo..." Lucas had slept fitfully, when the names came to him, and it all fit. He sat up, seeing that everyone else was asleep.

Gently, he shook Sami awake. "Lucas..what is it?" Sami was confused and disoriented after being awakened from her sound sleep. EJ still slept, as he was exhausted from total lack of sleep for the past few days. Lucas motioned for her to follow him, and she got to her feet to comply.

"Sami, I think if you find Lexie you may be able to find the babies.."He told her what he had figured out from Hana's story.

The description Hana had given of the woman was Lexie alright, and the fact that she had a little boy with her confirmed it. The name Mondu was also a confirmation as Sami knew from EJ and Harris the story of that mad man.

A surge of gratefulness sent Samis' arms about Lucas neck, and a kiss on his cheek. "Lucas, it should have been different, I know, but I really hope you find what it is you need most in the world. I was so sorry about Nabila and the child. I hope you know that Mythic was not responsible, Lexie played some sick joke on the world for Tony DiMera!"

"Thank you Sami, I appreciate that..but I have found what I need..a purpose for my life. Nabila helped me find that..but in a way so has EJ..This work I do has made a difference in the world..which means I have made a contribution to something bigger than myself..I have grown up. Mom hates that, but it is true!"

EJ heard their whisperings and wanted to know what was going on. When Lucas told them about Lexie probably being the surrogate for Tony, it all fit. Lexie had fled the country with Tek, Tony was her brother, and if he paid her enough, it was likely she may have volunteered to carry the babies for him. All they had to do was track Lexie down, and she would lead them to Tony, and their children.

At least that was the hope they built upon. Lexie could be dead, not likely, Tony did have family loyalty..that was a DiMera trait

The sun was barely rising, and John had risen to get the campfire a little higher to cook some breakfast and heat water for tea.

Lexie heard the phone in the hotel suite ring, and she knew it would be Kate on the other end.

"You will keep our bargain..understood Lexie?"

"You make sure that Mythic does not prosecute me, I will certainly keep my mouth shut..There is no love lost between me and Sami..and it is only justice that Carrie gets to keep the baby after what Sami did to her..If I can help Carrie in any way, I will, you know that."

"Good..as far as anyone knows, this is a perfectly legal adoption arranged by a reputable agency. I saved a lot of money by killing Mondu, and I am willing to give it all to you..that should buy some great justice..Victor will help you too. We all have grudges still in play on Sami Brady Wells."

When they reached the hospital compound, Marlena placed a call to Belle. It had been a harrowing few days, and she wanted to let her know everyone was ok. Belle gave her some news that put a grin on her face, and her eyes lit up as she called to John and Sami.

"You both are not going to believe this! Carrie and Austin have just adopted a baby girl..Isn't that wonderful news!"

EJ looked at Marlena for a second, comparing her joy at this news to how she had reacted to Sami telling her she was pregnant nearly four years ago. Then he let it drop from his mind, it was a petty thought, and he was momentarily ashamed of himself for it.

Sami got on the phone then to talk to Belle about how the twins were faring..they had all their cousins staying with them and had been having a ball. "Uh..Sami..I hope you take this ok..Carrie and Austin..they named the child Katie Marie.."the silence told Belle that Sami was not pleased about that, but then she had laughed aloud.

"I guess I will have to get used to calling her Kay or Marie, or Kat, oh man..good thing they live in Europe huh?"

**Chapter XL**

The hospital was full of Harris well wishers, so many that the nurses had to come in and shoo them out so that other patients were not disturbed. John had arranged private transport for Harris to be flown back to Salem, and Chandler was set to accompany him. The plan then was for Marlena and John to fly into Zurich with EJ and Sami. EJ wanted to check on the Mythic European operation, and Sami was anxious to see Carrie and the baby. Her relationship with her sister was still rocky, but as long as they were not in the same city, just exchanging the occasional letter or email things were fine.

Tony DiMera seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth, but EJ had set in motion the plan to find him. EJ knew Tony would have to prove his claim to the legacy through the heir, and that would be his undoing. Finding Lexie was the first thing, and EJ was anxious to get back to Salem to set that in motion.

Abe brought the coffee in to Lexie, and she smiled at him in welcome. It had been nice having him and Celeste here, and Theo had loved seeing them again. That was what she had planned on. Giving Theo up to Abe would be the wisest thing, as her life from now on was going to be one of moving from place to place. She would have enough money, and she had no faith at all that Kate would be able to protect her. Kate would turn her on a dime, and Lexie knew it. She had to keep away from EJ Wells, and Tony DiMera, as either one of them would kill her for what she knew.

Tony looked down upon the sleeping infant. He motioned for his guest to come take a peek also. "Well, Argus, see..I have the true DiMera heir, so don't you think it is time for us to come to an agreement on just who should have control of American Operations..surely you can see an interloper like EJ Wells is not the proper guardian of such a enterprise..the man is soft..he has no real heart for what must be done!"

The white haired man smiled as he stroked the cheek of the sleeping baby.."beautiful child..beautiful..such fair hair and skin..bespeakes of Northern influences does it not? The Mother, I presume?" Argus seemed a bit suspicious, and Tony picked up on it immediately.

"I am of course, willing to subject him to the proper tests..but I assure you..he is mine!"

"Yes, I know you will. We do have to make sure..bloodlines are so important you know, Stefano was adamant about that1"

Lucas opened his email and saw the familiar style of Kate. This was a long one, He read about the baby and opened the file with the pictures. Hana came in at that moment when the screen opened up. She stared open mouthed at the picture of Kate on the screen with an o of astonishment on her face. She had lived with a man who carried a picture of this woman in his shirt pocket even after marrying her. "The beautiful Kate" was all that Mondu ever referred to her as! She began talking so swiftly that Lucas had a hard time keeping up with her speech..but it was so obvious what had happened now. Kate had taken the baby girl to Austin and Carrie..a child that belonged truly to EJ and Sami!

Carrie opened the door of the apartment, greeting Marlena with a hug of welcome, then John too. Sami stood awkwardly behind them, waiting to be acknowledged. It had been snowing in Zurich, and the warmth of the fireplace beckoned all of them as Carrie bustled about preparing hot tea for them all.

Kate had not stood up, just waited to be noticed by them. Sami saw her first, and offered a congratulatory "I'm happy for all of you..what a wonderful present for the new year, a baby..Carrie, this is so great, and for you to be a Grandmother again.Kate, ..and Austin must be over the moon!"

Saying not a word to Sami, Kate went to Marlena, giving her a hug and kiss, then the same to John. "So good to see you two! Come and see your grandchild..the most beautiful baby I have ever seen! Katie Marie has the same coloring of Austin..she looks so like him as a baby!"

Kate almost pushed Carrie aside as she went into the nursery to pick up the baby from the bassinette. Then Carrie asserted herself, and took the sleeping infant herself. She carried her tenderly into the room, and walked to Marlena first, pulling back the coverlet so her face was fully visible.

"She is georgous..Carrie..I am so happy for you..what a joyful thing for you..a baby! I know you will be the best mother in the family!" Marlena did not gauge her words, and did not look up to see Samis face reflect the hurt she quickly hid.

John was more attuned to Samis feeling and offered "If there is anything you need to know, ask Sami, she has been a wonderful mother to the twins!"

Sami smiled, and went to look at the baby, but Kate stepped in her way, saying "I think we should put her back down, she seemed to be getting a sniffle, the weather has been so changeable" Kate had taken the baby before Sami even got a close look at her, and headed for the nursery.

EJ entered the apartment with Austin a couple of hours later. Sami and Carrie had prepared a simple dinner of stew and salad for all of them. It was a pleasant evening, and the only one who had been unhappy was Kate. She tried, but she could not help being rude with all. She was still angry with EJ for leaving her in Malawia, making her wait for a flight out instead of taking her with them.

What she wanted most of all was for Sami and EJ to leave the apartment, get back to Salem, and leave Austin and Carrie alone. With their baby.

A cry from the other room sent Austin immediately in to pick up Katie Marie. He brought her out, cooing and smiling..and handed her to Sami.

Kate choked on her gasp..Sami was looking at the baby intently. "Katie Marie" she cooed, and the brown eyes opened up to stare at the source of the voice. There was something so familiar about the face she was looking at Sami thought, then it hit her. The small chin had a little heart shaped freckle sized birthmark. The same identical mark was on Justins face!

**This installment of the saga ends here. What will Sami do when she discovers the true identity of Katie Marie? How will Tony protect his legacy from the fact that lab tests will be required to prove paternity of Stefan Antonio? **


End file.
